Hogwarts and the Scoobies
by buffyfanfictions
Summary: The Scoobies go to Hogwarts, along with Dawn, to help out with teaching. Once Harry sees Dawn, he's head over heals for her, and other relationships build within time. Voldemort's back...//old story//
1. Welcome to Hogwarts

author: Brandi Vincent  
  
disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, nor Harry Potter. Joss Whedon and J.K. Rowling own their characters from their imaginary story.  
  
title: Hogwarts and The Scoobies  
  
chapter: 1 Welcome to Hogwarts  
  
recommended fanfictions: Paint the Stars In the Sky, The Seed of Good and Evil, I Hate Goblins!, Spike and I are in a Band  
  
  
  
******Chapter 1: Welcome to Hogwarts******  
  
It was a normal Saturday, until it turned crazy. Buffy was heading over to the Magic Box, as usual, to find all of the Scoobies there. She saw their expressions right away.  
  
"You got it too?" She asked, sitting down.  
  
"Yea, we're just not sure what to do." Willow said, looking at her letter.  
  
"Now what's this place?" Anya asked, squinting at the print to figure out what it all meant.  
  
"Hogwarts, magic and ministry." Xander said aloud.  
  
"Anybody ever hear about it? Or been to it?" Buffy asked. Willow rose her hand slowly.  
  
"Willow? You never told us about this place?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well, I only went there one year, until I got really home sick and never went back again. But I know plenty about it." Willow replied. "I'll show you around when we get there. And I swore never to tell anybody about the place."  
  
"So why do we need to be teachers there?" Tara asked.  
  
"Well, it says some of the people chosen will just be helpers around the place, since they need some back up in, you know, teaching." Xander said.  
  
"Well we don't know anything about teaching." Anya stated.  
  
"That's what the helper part means." Xander replied.  
  
"But why all of us and not anybody else?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Because they knew me and that I am the friend of the slayer. They figure a slayer could help out a lot around there. A lot." Willow replied.  
  
"What about Dawnie?" Tara asked.  
  
"She's attending it. 5th year at Hogwarts. I had to specially make sure when I got the letter that Dawn would be going too." Willow replied, again. "So... anymore questions?"  
  
"Only one. Where, how, and why us?" Xander asked.  
  
"In merry old England. I used to live there with my mom. I told you how and told you why us." Willow replied. "Now everybody up to it?" Everyone looked at each other, then nodded. "Good."  
  
"We missing anybody out of this picture?" Anya asked. Spike ran in with a blanket over him, steaming.  
  
"Dare to dream." Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"A crazy bird just came in my crypt." He said, taking out a white owl from under his blanket.  
  
"Uh... Spike?" Willow said, pointing to the letter in the owls mouth as it flapped it's wings wildly.  
  
"Oh. Look at this." Spike grabbed the letter and read it. Expression turning from annoyed, from paranoid, to confused. "What's this all about, Red?" Spike asked.  
  
"Tell ya later, just say yes." Willow said.  
  
"I don't know." Spike said.  
  
"Just do it!" Buffy snapped.  
  
"Alright! Alright! I'll do it." Spike said, dropping the note and looking at the bird. "What's a white owl doing in Sunnydale? Looks beat."  
  
"That's because it came in from England." Buffy got up and took the bird away from him. Spike picked up his letter again.  
  
He read it out loud. "P.S. You may have Spunky, the owl. He's probably too beat to fly back to England anyways from the six deliveries."  
  
"Hey, that doesn't say that on ours." Anya complained.  
  
"Looks like I got me a new owl." Spike said, expression changed from annoyed from the owl to happy. But the owl wasn't.  
  
"Spunky, eh? You're so cute!" Buffy cooed, petting the owl smoothly. Spunky seemed to like her more than the vampire.  
  
"So when do we go?" Tara asked.  
  
"Uh... tomorrow." Willow said, getting up.  
  
"Oh my god! I have to go pack!" Buffy ran out the door.  
  
"Oh my god! I have to go pack!" Spike mocked and put on his blanket, running out the door.  
  
"I agree. Let's go pack everyone." Tara said and walked out as well.  
  
"Doesn't anyone say goodbye anymore?" Xander asked.  
  
******The Next Day******  
  
Dawn was very excited about going to Hogwarts. She was jumping all over the place.  
  
"Dawn! Sit!" Buffy yelled and pulled her big suitcase down the stairs, holding most of her clothes in it, followed by Willow.  
  
"Come on, we have to get on the plane in an hour." Buffy walked out the door with her stuff and into a car, followed by everyone else that lived in the house. They drove away to the airport, meeting the rest of the Scooby gang there; except Spike and then boarded the plane. Spike had his ways on getting there with out having to stop, drop, and roll  
  
******At the Train Station******  
  
"Well. This is odd." Dawn said, after going through the portal. Then followed Xander.  
  
"I'm OK, I'm OK!" Xander panted, frightened by the whole experience. Then came the rest of the guys.  
  
"Thanks for holding up the line up." Buffy said, pushing past Xander. They got on the train and went in a cart.  
  
"Uh... Dawn, there's not enough room." Willow said as they all tried sitting down.  
  
"Look, I'll give up my seat." Tara said, getting up.  
  
"No, that's OK. I'll just go in another cart. No biggie." Dawn said, getting out and seeing if there was an empty one. There wasn't, but she did find one that had a willing group of teens. "Hi, do you mind if I sit with you guys?" Dawn asked Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"Sure." Hermione said, letting Dawn sit down next to Harry. Harry hesitated. It wasn't that he didn't like her, she was just new and yet so pretty.  
  
"Haven't seen you around Hogwarts before." Ron implied.  
  
"Oh, that's because I'm new. Came all the way from Sunnydale, California." Dawn replied. They had no clue where that was.  
  
"Noting your accent, that's in America, right?" Hermione asked. Dawn nodded.  
  
"Cool. Well that's new." Ron said, taking a big bite out of his chocolate frog.  
  
"Ew, what is that?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Chocolate frog. It's good. Want one?" Ron offered. Dawn shook her head. "So this is your first time at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Duh, Ron. Oops, forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Hermione Granger, obviously that's Ron Weasley, and he's Harry Potter." Hermione introduced.  
  
"He defeated the dark lord." Ron said. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"What?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Well there's this warlock that is very powerful and can't be defeated. And he killed Harry's parents, but not Harry. So he was defeated, by Harry, about three times. To keep it simple." Ron hesitated. "And there's a scar on his forehead to prove it. Come on Harry, show us your trademark." Harry rolled his eyes and put up his bangs.  
  
"Cool. It's a lightning bolt!" Dawn exclaimed.  
  
"Yea. So what did you do on your summer vacation?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, went to my sister's funeral, was watched over by a vampire, then brought my sister back." Dawn said. They all looked at her.  
  
"So... what?" Ron asked.  
  
"You're not the only one with interesting lives." Dawn smiled, then looked over at Harry, who was staring at her, then turned away, blushing. She told the story of the Hell Mouth, leaving much carefully out that she is a key.  
  
"Cool." Ron said. "Hey Harry, you haven't said much since Dawn came in, what's up?" Just then, Pig came flying down. "Not you again. I thought you were sleeping?" Pig squeaked and flapped around, landing in Dawn's lap.  
  
"Awww! He's so cute!" Dawn cooed, petting him.  
  
"Try living with him." Ron said. "So Harry, speak up!"  
  
"Well... Dudley gained another 50 lbs. If that's hard to believe." Harry said.  
  
"Is that all? You usually have more to say, Harry." Ron said. "Anything wrong... with Dawn?" Ron asked, catching on, looking at Harry's eyes as he kept glancing at Dawn. It couldn't have come at a better moment. There was a small crack in the cart's door and Pig flew out. "Stupid bird! Hermione, help me catch him!" Ron pleaded, running out the door. Hermione followed, leaving her cat to sleep on her coat. Dawn and Harry sat quiet for a while.  
  
"So, any suggestions from who to stay away from?" Dawn asked Harry.  
  
"Totally. Draco Malfoy. You'll see him around." Harry replied.  
  
"So how are you?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Good."  
  
"You look it." They smiled at each other. Until Ron came in, struggling to hold Pig still, then accidently let him go again, letting him fly in Hermione's hair.  
  
******Hogwarts******  
  
"OK, I'm what now?" Xander asked Dumbledore in the small office. The Scoobie gang was there.  
  
"OK, again, Anya helps Professor Snape in Potions. Buffy helps out in Muggle Studies. Willow is the librarian. Tara helps Hagrid in Care of Magical Creatures. And Xander and Spike work in Defense Against the Dark Arts." Dumbledore said firmly. Xander just starred at him.  
  
"Um... Why??" Xander asked finally.  
  
"We need a new teacher for it. And something always seems to happen to Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, so there'll be a back up for the class. OK, let's go have lunch!" Dumbledore smiled and walked out of the classroom. Willow quickly put the sorting hat on Dawn.  
  
"Here, it'll tell you which group you belong in." Willow said. The hat yelled, "Gryffindor!"  
  
"Is that good?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Good'll Harry Potter will be in it. I'd hope so." Willow smiled. "Do you know who he is?"  
  
"Yea. I sat with him and his friends on the train." Dawn replied.  
  
"Really..." Willow winked at Dawn.  
  
"Willow! I don't like him! Well, I like him, just not like-like, you know?"  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
"Willow. I don't like him. And how would you know?"  
  
"Because I didn't even say you did, and you're still bickering about it." Dawn glared at her and ran after Buffy. They entered the big room with candles floating above, tables everywhere full with wizards in training eating away. Dumbledore had went back to his office before, noting the sorting hat at what he said. He came back as the Scoobie gang stood in an aisle waiting for him so he could tell them what to do next.  
  
"OK, adults go over to the tables at the front and eat, and Dawn, do you know what group you're in?" Dumbledore asked as the Scoobies walked away.  
  
"Yea, Gryffindor. Where do I sit?" Dawn replied.  
  
"It seems or grumpy, old sorting hat made a minor mistake. You belong in Slytherin, Dawn Summers. You shall sit over there." Dumbledore pointed his long, boney finger over to the Slytherin table. Dawn hesitated and walked over there, sitting by Draco Malfoy. He wasn't that bad looking, especially with his 'Spike' like hair. All of the boys there were eyeing her with compassion, which made her feel uncomfortable. Before, on the train, she and Harry had a great conversation together, not caring about Ron's mimicking. And now she was more far away than she thought from her three friends. Slytherin. What a revolting name. How could they stand it? She figured it out soon enough. They were all stuck up brats. Why did she get changed into this group? What good would come out of it? What's wrong with Gryffindor? They look a whole lot nicer.  
  
Spike saw Dawn's unhappiness right away.  
  
"What's wrong with the Little Bit?" He asked Buffy. Willow answered that one.  
  
"She wants to be in Gryffindor with her other friends she met on the train. I don't blame her. I hate Slytherin. When I was here, I was in Hufflepuff. They are the best group I ever did see. But I got home sick..." Spike watched closely at every move the Slytherins made, to make sure nobody mistreated Dawn. Buffy joined in.  
  
"What'cha guys lookin' at?" Xander asked, mouthful of chocolate turtles, pigging out on all of the wonderful food before him.  
  
"No need to worry about it guys. If anyone pulls anything on her, I know a few demons." Anya offered.  
  
"What's up with that one? He seems to be into Dawn a lot." Buffy asked, pointing at Draco.  
  
"Not half bad looking either." Spike added.  
  
"What's up with that one?" Tara asked, pointing at Harry, who was staring at Dawn, jealousy overcoming him with Malfoy's flirting with Dawn. Even though he was all the way across the room.  
  
"Not half bad looking either." Xander said, stuffing more food in his mouth than he could handle. "This stuff's great!"  
  
"I think we have some boys after Dawn." Willow said.  
  
******To be Continued******  
  
  
  
Next chapter of Hogwarts and The Scoobies: Malfoy tries harder to get Dawn's attention and atraction towards him and you'll see why she was reassigned to Slytherin. Buffy and Spike start getting closer, especially Buffy and Spunky and Xander and Spike start becoming more of friends throughout the chapters...  
  
author's note: Please take notice in Lady Z's story, Paint the Stars in the Sky and her new sequal to it. It is my favorite story and don't get the idea I copied off of her, she just inspired me to do a Buffy and Harry fanfic. Thank you and R&R! 


	2. Dawning on Them

author: Brandi Vincent  
  
disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, nor Harry Potter. Joss Whedon and J.K. Rowling own their characters from their imaginary story.  
  
title: Hogwarts and The Scoobies  
  
chapter: 2 Dawning on Them  
  
recommended fanfictions: Paint the Stars In the Sky, The Seed of Good and Evil, I Hate Goblins!, Spike and I are in a Band  
  
  
  
******Chapter 2: Dawning on Them******  
  
"What's up Harry? You haven't said a word in about fifteen minutes. What are you looking at?" Ron asked. Then looking over at Dawn, which Harry was looking at. Ron grinned and ignored the question himself. Hermione saw too.  
  
"Doesn't it suck she's in Slytherin? How could that be?" She asked. "She's so nice."  
  
"Yea, only mean, stuck up people go in there." Ron implied.  
  
"Me neither. Do you see the way he looks and flirts with her? It's disgusting." Harry scowled.  
  
"Harry, you know what's even more disgusting? The way you stare at her!" Ron said. Harry didn't say anything. He was to jealous to come up with anything.  
  
"You know what won't be the same though?" Hermione said.  
  
"I'm stumped. My brain can't think that long." Ron joked.  
  
"We all know that, Ron. But all of our Defense Against the Dark Arts professors won't stay more than a year so far. I wonder what our new professor will be?" Hermione replied.  
  
"Hermione. Lockhart's long gone. Get over it." Ron said.  
  
******At the Slytherin Table******  
  
"So you're new here, right?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yea. My friends over there are new professors and helper teachers. They look funny now with those robes on..." Dawn replied. He's nice... and cute. What's his name though? Dawn's thoughts were interrupted.  
  
"So what's your name?" Draco was being awkwardly nice in his case.  
  
"Dawn Summers."  
  
"Beautiful name. And how first and last name blend perfectly together." Dawn blushed.  
  
"Yours?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy." That name sounded familiar to her. On the train! Harry said to stay away from him. But I don't see why, he seems so charming and nice. Dawn thought.  
  
"Cool name. Did your parents name you after a star?"  
  
"Who knows, I'm OK with it though." Dawn started to really like him. With his strong body and great personality. Who wouldn't. Harry was still staring at the scene, growing even more red inside. Anger flickered in his eyes.  
  
"You OK Harry?" Ron asked slowly.  
  
"Just great." Harry said coldly. Ron saw again what Harry was so mad about. Draco and Dawn were really hitting it off. Then Ron started to feel mad inside.  
  
"What's up with you two?" Hermione asked. "Oh, look at that. I guess opposites do attract."  
  
"If only she knew the real jerk in him." Harry said.  
  
"Face it Harry, things like this happen. Sooner or later, you'll find another you like and forget about her as well. You're 15, you'll get it one day. And Draco can be nice when he wants to be. Really. When only HE wants to be." Hermione rolled her eyes. Dumbledore hushed everybody down, catching their attention.  
  
"Welcome everyone to another fabulous year at Hogwarts! I would just like to announce about our new, six professors!" Everyone applauded and the Scooby gang smiled, except for Spike, who was almost asleep but shot up when he heard the loud claps. "Now hopefully you'll be seeing them around the school. And I just wanted to say one more thing... good luck." Dumbledore almost whispered and everyone cheered their next year at Hogwarts.  
  
*****The Next Day******  
  
"So what's your schedules guys?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Ron, we all have the same classes together, remember?" Hermione replied.  
  
"Oh yea." Ron said thoughtfully.  
  
"Well, first is Potions with the Slytherins, let's just get it over with." Harry mumbled and walked into Snape's classroom. Right away he saw Dawn sitting in the middle of the classroom, talking to Anya. He walked over and sat next to her, she looked at him and smiled. Ron was about to go over and sit down, but Hermione grabbed his sholder.  
  
"Ron..." Hermione whispered harshly and gestured over to the other two.  
  
"What, I was just- Oh..." Ron caught on.  
  
"Really Ron, I worry about you this year. Is it that Fred and George aren't here so you have to be the idiot?" Hermione asked and they stood there, letting Harry and Dawn talk.  
  
"How've you been?" Harry asked.  
  
"Good. But the only nice person in Slytherin is this guy, Draco Malfoy. And all of these other girls are all bitchy when I talk to him. But his friends are nice, or it seems he makes them be nice... But anyways, I don't know why they put me in Slytherin when I was in Gryffindor already. Weird Sorting Hat. Dumbledore said it made a mistake and that I belonged in Slytherin instead. What kind of name is that anyways? Sounds gross. So what's up with you?" Dawn replied. Harry was shocked by it all.  
  
"OK, the only good guy in Slytherin is Draco Malfoy, and to top it off, you were supposed to be in Gryffindor?? That's just perfect." Harry slumped.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry? It's only teams. We can still be friends."  
  
"No, that's the thing. Everyone in Slytherin is ugly and mean and your so beautiful and nice. And Gryffindor hates Slytherin the most."  
  
"Harry, do you care what other people think?"  
  
"Not really, if I could stand Draco for so long."  
  
"Than who cares! I don't. I've already made a couple of friends in Gryffindor and they know that I'm a Slytherin."  
  
"And Draco?"  
  
"What's up with you and him?"  
  
"No, what's up with him. Do you know what the hell he puts me through? Just because I'm 'The Famous Harry Potter'."  
  
"Really? He's so sweet."  
  
"Trust me, Dawn. You don't know him. The only reason he's being nice to you is because you have a pretty face. He doesn't know you're more than that."  
  
"Oh, am I?"  
  
"In a friend way."  
  
"Gotcha." Dawn smiled as Harry blushed. Ron just couldn't help but giggle loudly.  
  
"Come on, I'm sitting down." Ron said.  
  
"Wait." Hermione pointed at Malfoy as he came in, walking over by Dawn.  
  
"Don't mind if I sit here, do you?" He asked Dawn. Dawn shook her head and Malfoy sat down. Harry glared at him, Malfoy returning an evil grin.  
  
"What's up with you two?" Dawn asked. Ron and Hermione came over and sat next to Harry, preparing to hold him back from what ever he had store for Malfoy.  
  
"What's the matter, Potter? Speechless on words nowaday, huh?" Malfoy sneered and the bell rang.  
  
"Silence!" Snape said to the large, busy classroom. Everyone went quiet right away.  
  
"Hi everybody!" Anya said, coming in the classroom. She left after talking to Dawn to get her lesson plan. Everyone turned to her. "You shall call me Anyanca. I don't really have a last name. I'm kind of an ex-demon, but to get on serious matters-" Everyone started talking quietly except for Dawn. This ex-demon struts on up in Snape's classroom, doesn't use the word professor as a name in school, and takes over as if Snape wasn't even there.  
  
"Excuse me, Anyanca, but I was just about to teach 'my' class, mind you." Snape said.  
  
"Are you really an ex-demon?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
"Oh yea, loads of fun." Anya said and laughed.  
  
"Yea right." Malfoy muttered. Anya stopped laughing and turned to Malfoy.  
  
"Wanna wager on that?" She asked, standing by his desk.  
  
"Prove it." Malfoy remarked.  
  
"OK. Lucos." Anya said and her face went all wrinkly. "Oh my god! I can still do that! This could be of an advantage... But anyways, see. Like I said, I'm an ex-demon. I got drained of all of my powers about a year or so ago. I used to be a wish demon, see, a wish demon would-"  
  
"Anyanca! Please! This is a potions class, not Defense Against the Dark Arts!" Snape yelled out of frustration.  
  
"Excuse me?" Anya turned to Snape. "I was just telling my story about being a wish demon. Unless you were ever a chaos demon, step back." Anya ordered and changed her face back to normal. She turned back to the class. "Now don't ask me to do that face more, because I just found out that I can still prove that I was ever a demon at all." Anya said and went on what she did as a wish demon. As for Snape, he backed off of her the rest of the day.  
  
******Next Hour, Care of Magical Creatures******  
  
Everyone was still buzzing around about Anya's story. She had a lot of respect from others now. Except for most Slytherins, especially Malfoy. But when he saw that Dawn liked Anya's story, he didn't say a word more. "Good mornin' Harry! Who's that you've got there now?" Hagrid asked as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Dawn walked up to the Care of Magical Creatures class.  
  
"This is Dawn, she's new. All the way from America." Harry replied as Dawn shook Hagrid's huge hand. Dawn was shocked by the size of it, and him. She saw Tara in the back, petting a creature that looked a lot like a goose and a falcon.  
  
"Hey, Tara! Nice to meet you Hagrid." Dawn said and went up to Tara. "Hi!"  
  
"Hi Dawn!" Tara smiled and stood up. The field in front of Hagrid's house was beautiful and grassy. Tara liked it a lot. "Who are they?" She pointed to Harry and his friends.  
  
"A friend. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger." Dawn replied. "Hey guys! I want you to meet my friend!" They came over and shook hands with the sandy-haired witch. Then came Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle who leaned against a tree, watching Dawn.  
  
"Is he stalking you or something?" Ron asked, squinting at Malfoy.  
  
"Seems it." Harry muttered. Then Dawn looked up. There was a jet-black haired male banging on the window, waving at Dawn. Dawn waved back at Xander. He seemed very excited about actually seeing her; because he was dying from being in the same room with Spike. Xander kept on jumping around in front of the window, waving at Dawn, until something pulled him aside sharply. Spike. Dawn giggled and sat down for class to begin. Harry, Ron and Hermione surrounded her, as if trying to block off Malfoy, who was still leaning against a tree, laughing with Crabbe and Goyle, the fat, pudgy, two body guards. Even though Malfoy had a lot of strength on him.  
  
"Good mornin' class, sit down, sit down. This is our new helper professor person... you know?" Hagrid announced.  
  
"Just call me Tara. I'm not into the whole professor thing." Tara smiled. All of the boy's stomachs lurched in a good feeling.  
  
"So we're going to be learning about Happets. They're kind of like a goose head and falcon features. But beware! They hurt like hell! Offend them, and you won't be able to ride your broom stick anymore." Hagrid warned. "So who wants to pet it?"  
  
"No Malfoy." Dean Thomas said. "Good boy!"  
  
"We'll kind of need four volunteers for this one. Dean, you seem to be up for it. And...." Hagrid looked around. "Draco, Harry, and Dawn. Come on up." They got up and walked cautiously by the Happet.  
  
"Don't worry Malfoy. It'll be OK. Just don't get hurt, And whatever you do, stay away from the light!" Dean teased. Malfoy glared at him. Dawn was the first to just walk on up and stroke the Happet's neck.  
  
"The Happet can sense if someone is a good person or not. So caution if you're not, otherwise he'll bite you." Tara noted.  
  
"Yea Malfoy." Dean went on. Harry went next and stroked it's neck too. It was very cute and very kind. Also very miniature.  
  
"Good! Go on Dean, it won't bite. Wait.... scratch that." Hagrid said. Dean just walked up and patted the Happet's head.  
  
"Good dog." He said and backed away. Malfoy went up next to Dawn and stroked it's neck as well. The Happet didn't even notice. Being scratched on it's neck is it's weak spot. Malfoy got closer to Dawn, touching his body next to hers, still petting the Happet's neck. He was warm and soft, which made Dawn take a deep, unneeded breathe. Harry saw this right away, cringing at Malfoy as Malfoy grinned evilly back. Nobody else noticed though, they had all got up to pet a Happet too. One chased around Crabbe and Goyle, squawking menacingly at them. Dawn got up and walked away from the Happet, sitting down somewhere else. Harry got up before Malfoy and went over by her.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked, sitting close to her.  
  
"Nothing." Dawn said, closing her eyes.  
  
"Well if you ever need to talk to anybody about something, I'm always here." Harry whispered and tucked a few strands of Dawn's hair behind her ear, walking over to Ron and Hermione. Malfoy was the one to glare this time, as Harry grinned evilly back at him. One point more for Harry. Which seemed more like 100 points for Gryffindor.  
  
******Defense Against the Dark Arts******  
  
"Now you stay there, I'll stay here." Xander huffed. Spike was just having the class beat up Xander for 'defense against the dark arts'. The students started piling in now, taking their seats. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Dawn sat next to each other. And Ron and Hermione made sure Malfoy wouldn't interfere.  
  
"Hey Little Bit." Spike said.  
  
"He's my sister's boy friend, as he likes to put it. And like my brother. So we're good friends." Dawn said to the other three. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle came in and sat a row behind Dawn.  
  
"OK everyone. I'm Professor Harris, this is... I forgot, what did you want to be called?" Xander asked Spike sarcastically.  
  
"Spike." Spike replied firmly.  
  
"Thank god this is the last class we have with Slytherin." Ron muttered to Hermione.  
  
"William it is." Xander said.  
  
"Spike." Spike said again.  
  
"Call him what you want class, he can't hurt you." Xander announced.  
  
"OK Draco." Dean said.  
  
"Now we're going to be learning about," Xander pointed to Spike. "Vampires. Any questions so far? No? OK, vampires are very mean. As you can see him." Everyone snorted. They didn't believe that Spike was a vampire.  
  
"Who doesn't believe I'm a vampire." Spike rolled his eyes. Every hand except Dawn's shot up.  
  
"OK, first thing about vampires that he didn't learn, never piss them off. Secondly, never say they aren't what they are." Spike's face changed vampiric. Everybody gasped; except Dawn. He changed back.  
  
"So I guess that explains your disbelief. Now vampires can't go out in the sun light, for we'll die. A wooden stake through the heart once can kill us and so can holy water. And we can't touch crosses. So any questions now?" Everybody shot their hand up. "No? OK. So there are slayers to kill the vamps and demons. The slayer is actually teaching in this very school right now. Professor Summers. And make sure to bug her a lot about it. Any questions so far?" Again, everybody raised their hand. "Good. So you have your example. You have your information. And no, I won't hurt you so don't bother on holding a stake every time you come in."  
  
"Well, he explained it. Not in the best possible way but there you have it. Anybody wanna beat up a vampire now?" Xander asked. Nobody volunteered. "Oh, come on, it's fun! Harry, how 'bout you?" Xander said. Harry got up and walked over to Spike, nervous. Spike didn't care, waiting for a small pinch. Harry took a swing of a fist and struck Spike straight on the nose, Spike stumbling backwards and holding his nose. It was bleeding.  
  
"Bloody hell! Careful there! Damn, Potter! You've got a lot of strength." Everyone froze. "I'm impressed."  
  
"Well, he did defeat He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. He's probably stronger than you. No contest with Malfoy." Ron said. Malfoy couldn't stand that. He got up and walked over to Spike, punching him in the stomach. Spike started choking for breathe. Malfoy sneered at Harry. Harry punched Spike in the arm, having Spike a bruise. He sneered back at Malfoy. Harry and Malfoy started beating up Spike, seeing who could do the most damage. Xander obviously didn't stop them. Everybody stared in amazement. Malfoy and Harry finally gave up on Spike and start swinging fists at each other. Spike was too sore to stop it. Xander didn't realize it until he saw Spike holding his stomach and pointing to the scene. Ron got up and punched Malfoy in the jaw. Malfoy didn't want to seem weak so he didn't call for Crabbe and Goyle, instead knocked the lights out of Ron.  
  
"OK! OK boys!" Xander tried stopping the two but he couldn't.  
  
"You...worthless...filthy...git!" Harry kept swearing at Malfoy between punches.  
  
"Go...to...hell...you...mother...fucker!" Malfoy swore.  
  
"You...couldn't....get...a girl...if...your father...paid...her!"  
  
"At least...she...likes..me!"  
  
"You...and...Voldemort...would...only...say..that!"  
  
"That's it! 100 points from Slytherin and Gryffindor!" Spike choked. They didn't stop. "Get Buffy." Dawn had already gotten up and gotten Buffy. Buffy ran over to the two and held them back from each other.  
  
"100 points from Slytherin and Gryffindor and detention for the both of you! Now we're going to go see Dumbledore." Buffy said, dragging them out of the class room.  
  
"OK, let's get back to what we were doing." Xander said.  
  
"Harry won." Dean muttered, even though a lot heard him. Everybody started debating about whether Harry or Malfoy won the fight. Dean smiled. Xander glared at him.  
  
"Come on! Please shut-up!" Xander begged the class.  
  
******Dumbledore's Office******  
  
"I'm very disappointed in the both of you. And you do know everybody will be talking about this for quite a while." Dumbledore said, sitting at his desk.  
  
"He started it." Harry said.  
  
"He started it." Malfoy remarked.  
  
"I don't care who! Because I already know. And I do know that this fight was over a girl." Dumbledore said, folding his hands. Harry and Malfoy didn't have a comment for that. "Now, what I do want to know is why?" They sat quiet for a moment.  
  
"Because she's... pretty and nice." Harry said.  
  
"She's beautiful and wonderful." Malfoy remarked.  
  
"She's outstanding."  
  
"She's in Slytherin."  
  
"I met her first."  
  
"I'll see her last."  
  
"She likes me more."  
  
"It's pity, Potter."  
  
"No, only a half wit as desperate as you are would date you."  
  
"Let's see about that."  
  
"You're on. But when it's up against you, it's no competition."  
  
"Because I'd win."  
  
"No, because you'd wimp out."  
  
"Boys, stop right now. Now both of you are going into the Forbidden Forest Saturday night as punishment with Hagrid. And that's the end of it. We already took away the 150 points. Now go back to your class and apologize to Professor Harris and Spike." Dumbledore commanded and Harry and Malfoy got up and left, going back to class.  
  
******To be Continued******  
  
  
  
Next Chapter of Hogwart's and The Scoobies: Somebody acompanies Draco and Harry in the Forbidden Forest. Spike and Buffy start hitting it off but it will take a while longer to get Xander ans Spike more aquainted...  
  
author's note: Thanks for reading so far and if you read The Squarepants Files, I wasn't meaning for Tara to be mean. I was just saying that Xander annoys her. But if you don't, ignore that. R&R. I would like to know if anybody reads it. Thank you. Updating in another two days most likely. 


	3. Petty Arguements

author: Brandi Vincent  
  
disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, nor Harry Potter. Joss Whedon and J.K. Rowling own their characters from their imaginary story.  
  
title: Hogwarts and The Scoobies  
  
chapter: 3 Petty Arguements  
  
recommended fanfictions: Paint the Stars In the Sky, The Seed of Good and Evil, I Hate Goblins!, Spike and I are in a Band  
  
  
  
******Chapter 3: Petty Arguements******  
  
Everybody was still fighting, of course, about who won the fight. Xander just sat there, giving up, with his hand to his head. Spike went to the nurse. Dawn sat at her desk, talking with Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Leave her alone." Harry growled to Malfoy.  
  
"Make me. I'm 15." Malfoy said, sticking out his tongue and sitting back down. Harry sat down next to Dawn. Dawn turned to him.  
  
"What was up with you and Spike? Not to mention Draco." Dawn asked. Ron and Hermione looked at him.  
  
"Uh... we just don't like each other." Harry said.  
  
"That much?" Dawn laughed.  
  
"I bet there's something more to it." Ron winked at Harry. Harry gave him a look. Buffy came in again. She saw Xander's pathetic face and stood him up, turning to the class.  
  
"Everybody! Be quiet! I'll be in charge for a while!" She turned to Xander. "And you take care of Muggle Studies. I think that's a little more... better for you." Xander looked at Buffy like she was a goddess. He hugged her crying.  
  
"Thank you!" He bawled. Buffy looked surprised, patting his back uncomfortably. Xander stood up straight and walked out of the door with dignity.  
  
"OK...." Buffy shook her head. "That's it." Buffy took a desk and slammed it back down on the floor. That got every bodies attention. "I'll be in charge for a little while now until Spike comes back from vacation. Professor Harris is.. a little over worked. Even though it's only been the first day. But you can call me Professor Summers or Buffy. Maybe they already told you, but I'm a slayer. I take charge. I don't take crap. And I especially can kick ass. So, Harry and Draco, pull anything again, that'll be the end of your world as we know it." Harry and Malfoy froze. "Take a joke guys. But now, we're still on the study of vampires. Get on task." Everybody listened. "Any questions?" Everybody raised their hand. "Not about being a slayer?" Some put their hand down. "And Dawn is my sister." Others put down their hands. "And I'm seeing someone." Buffy lied and most of the boys put their hands down. All that was left was Hermione's and Dawn's. "Yea, Dawn first."  
  
"When'll Spike be back, and will you still be teaching then?" She asked.  
  
"Don't start that now Dawn. Hermione?" Buffy answered.  
  
"What's your subject matter on homework?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't like correcting homework because I have a life like all of you. It's just as much suffering, so no homework as long as you're on my watch." Buffy replied, everybody cheered, Hermione looked disappointed. "So, vampires, first off, never date or have sex with one."  
  
******After Class******  
  
Everybody was packing up and leaving, when Harry went up to Buffy.  
  
"Uh... sorry about the thing with Draco." He said.  
  
"No problem. Seen worse. Is that all?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Actually, no." Harry said. "Uh, since your Dawn's sister, who do you think would make a better... boyfriend? Me or Draco?"  
  
"I'm not surprised you asked that. But you are a very sweet and gentle boy... with girls at least. And I saw you fight today. You're very strong, Harry. You could use that to your advantage against Draco. I like you, you're nice to Dawn. And I'm happy to see you came up to me first. And, yes, I think you'd make a better boyfriend than him. I hope to see Dawn realizes that too. Now is that all?"  
  
"Yea, thanks. I just kinda like Dawn and wouldn't normally go up to a Professor and say this. But bye." Harry said and started walking away.  
  
"Hey Harry, wait. Um... do you think a vampire would make a good boyfriend." Harry smiled.  
  
******A Couple of Hours Later, In Muggle Studies******  
  
"Now, if anybody was in Defense Against the Dark Arts a few hours ago, you didn't see nothin' about me." Xander said as everybody sat down. One of the hours without Slytherin, what a great way to end the day. Nobody listened of course when Xander was talking about electricity, except for Hermione and a couple of other girls.  
  
"So, what was up in Defense Against the Dark Arts? You haven't told me yet." Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
"What did it look like? Malfoy and me having a cup of tea? We were fighting." Harry whispered back.  
  
"That's not what I mean. Why?"  
  
"Because I don't like him."  
  
"Come on Harry, I know it was about Dawn."  
  
"It was nothing!"  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Fine, Draco and me were fighting over Dawn. Happy? He likes her and I like her! The whole bloody race likes her! Now get off my back!"  
  
"Merrroooow! Don't have to be so jumpy! I just wanted to know. So, you like her...?"  
  
"Yea, sorry. She's beautiful and nice. I just feel all good when I'm near her."  
  
"Oh....."  
  
"And Malfoy only likes her because she's the only Slytherin that's pretty."  
  
"So boys, having a nice little chat about Dawn I see." Xander said, standing behind them. Harry and Ron turned around, smiling nervously. "So what's this about?"  
  
"Uh, nothing." Ron said, turning away.  
  
"No, I'm serious. This just isn't over teacher matters, I wanna know." Xander said, pulling up a chair. "Class can talk!" He shouted and turned back to Harry. So far, a lot of Dawn's friends liked him a lot too.  
  
******Later in Buffy's Room******  
  
"You're so cute!" Buffy cooed to Spunky, which she let fly around. "To think if mean old Spike found you!" Buffy changed into her night clothes. Somebody knocked on the door. She opened it, and there was Spike.  
  
"You have my crow, give it back." Spike said, walking in. "Hey, Spunky! Come to Spike!" Spunky didn't listen. "I said get here you damn bird!" Spunky hid in a corner from Spike's yelling.  
  
"He doesn't like you, out." Buffy commanded.  
  
"I'm not leaving without my bird."  
  
"Then that'll take all... night." Buffy said. "Out!"  
  
"No, I like it here."  
  
"Too bad."  
  
"Not what you thought in the parking lot of that demon restraunt."  
  
"That was different. Leave."  
  
"Not without the bird."  
  
"Err! You are so stubborn!"  
  
"Learned it from the one and only."  
  
"Get off my back, Spike."  
  
"I'm not on it, but I could if you wanted."  
  
"Eww. Go!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine, sleep on the couch then." Buffy said, putting Spunky in his cage. Buffy turned off the light and went to sleep.  
  
******The Next Morning******  
  
Spike had crept into her bed during the night. Buffy was first to wake up, but she didn't move when she felt Spike's warm body against hers. Then she saw the time.  
  
"Spike! We have to go to class!" Buffy scampered out of bed and pulled on her robes. Spike got up slowly with a yawn, then saw the time to. He jumped out of bed and raced to Defense Against the Dark Arts room.  
  
******After Potions******  
  
"That was bloody hilarious!" Ron laughed, going over by Care of Magical Creatures class.  
  
"Again, Anyanca shut him up the whole time." Harry laughed too.  
  
"Did we learn anything from that?" Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yea, how to get Snape going." Ron remarked. They saw Dawn over by Tara talking.  
  
"Hey Dawn." They said, walking up to her.  
  
"Hi." She replied, glancing at Harry who was smiling like never before.  
  
"So are we still learning about Happets?" Hermione asked Tara.  
  
"God, I hope not. One thought my hair was fire and started pecking at it." Ron said, sitting down by a tree.  
  
"Because you don't know how to control an animal, Ron." Hermione said, sitting over by him.  
  
"They look cute together. Are they going out?" Tara asked.  
  
"That'd be funny." Dawn said.  
  
"What about you two?" Tara asked, smiling and looking down. Harry and Dawn looked at each other and sat by Hermione. Before Dawn could, Malfoy pulled her aside.  
  
"Hi, beautiful." He said. "Please sit by me and the other Slytherins?" Dawn looked at Harry, then Malfoy nervously.  
  
"I don't want to be mean." Dawn pleaded to the other three.  
  
"Go ahead, Dawn. We don't mind." Hermione said, clamping her hand over Harry's mouth, stopping him from remarking something nasty to Malfoy.  
  
"OK, thanks." Dawn looked surprised and shrugged, going over by Malfoy and the other Slytherins.  
  
"Why'd you do that?" Harry complained, pulling Hermione's hand off.  
  
"Because Harry, I thought it was obvious you like Dawn. So we'll put it to the test. See who she likes more." Hermione analyzed. Harry Looked nervously over at Dawn, then nodded.  
  
"OK, everyone. Time to get to business." Hagrid said then took a moment to think. "Wait, screw business, we're still learning about Happets. Now I hope you all learned something from the whole experience. But now, we're going to see if you can make them fly." Hagrid said, picking teams. "OK, Dean, Harry, Ron, and Lavender. Then Seamus, Hermione, Dawn, and Crabbe..." Hagrid went on, picking groups. A lot were disappointed with the decisions, but went to a Happet. Tara went group to group personally explaining the procedure on how to make them fly with out biting your head off. Tara went to Dawn's group first.  
  
"So, first you tickle under their chin and wait till they sit down. Then, once you have it under control, sprinkle this collie pepper on it's nose and it'll sneeze, flying upwards, OK?" Tara smiled. Just before she was about to go onto the next group, she whispered to Dawn, "He's staring at you." Then smiled, walking away. Dawn looked around, seeing that Harry was looking at her, then once he saw her looking back, he turned away.  
  
"Dawn, maybe you don't know this, but Harry likes you." Hermione said, tickling the Happet's chin.  
  
"I thought it was obvious." Dawn smiled.  
  
"Who likes who?" Seamus asked, getting out of his trance.  
  
"Nothing." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Harry sucks." Crabbe coughed. Dawn turned to him.  
  
"Unless Malfoy beat the dark lord three times, you have nothing on your case." Dawn said. Hermione smiled. Oh yea, definitely not Malfoy. She thought, sprinkling the collie pepper on the Happet's nose.  
  
******Defense Against the Dark Arts******  
  
"So, how's it going?" Dawn asked, walking in first to see Buffy and Spike kissing. She smiled. Buffy saw her pulled hastily away from Spike. "Save it. I know now." Dawn said.  
  
"You tell anyone, I'll strangle you and pull out your vocal cords." Buffy threatened.  
  
"You're very nice. I won't tell anybody, I promise." Dawn replied, sitting down. Harry and Ron came in, talking.  
  
"You know what's odd? Nothing about Voldermort so far. What's he up to anyways?" Harry whispered to Ron.  
  
"You expect me to know? The only thing I have to be worrying about is girls and homework." Ron said.  
  
"Yea, speaking of that, what's up with you and Hermione? You've been hanging out a lot more now." Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing." Ron shot back and sat down next to Dawn. Hermione came rushing in, sitting next to Dawn.  
  
"Dawn! You won't believe what I just saw! Malfoy, he punched the lights out of Goyle for saying 'Dawn is stupid and ugly anyways..'." Hermione said.  
  
"Why would you care about something like that?" Ron asked.  
  
"Because, air head, girls like guys like that. Stand up for a girl and protect her." Hermione rolled her eyes at him, then looked back at Dawn, who was kind of smiling.  
  
"Well now you've got competition, worse than before." Ron muttered to Harry. Harry cringed and looked back at Dawn, who was now smiling.  
  
"OK, everybody! Sit down!" Spike said.  
  
"Uh... Spike? Nobody's here." Ron said, looking around. Only Hermione, Harry, Dawn, and Ron were there. "What the?"  
  
"I have a theory." Buffy said. "Wait, never mind." They waited another five minutes. Nobody showed up. "Is everybody sick or something?" She asked.  
  
"Not really." Hermione answered. Seamus came running in, puffing loudly.  
  
"Guys! Come quick! You're missing it!" He started breathing more. "Bloody hell, I've gotta sit down."  
  
"What is it Seamus?" Dawn asked.  
  
"It's Anyanca and Snape. And is it funny! Oh, and very disturbing. Willow the librarian is backing her up. Now leave me alone." Seamus answered. Everybody looked at each other and ran out the door, pulling Seamus with them. "Bloody hell!"  
  
******Potions Class******  
  
"Come on, no need to hold a grudge against yesterday." Anya said to Snape. Everybody was trying to look through the small door window. Buffy, Spike, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Dawn, and Seamus pushed through them all, opening the door and closing it from behind them. Dumbledore was sitting down on a chair.  
  
"Just in time." He said, looking at Snape and Anya.  
  
"Come on, guys! I can't do magic! I'm not going to help you Anya." Willow said.  
  
"Oh, come on, you're in a freakin' wizarding school, get used to it." Anya said, pointing her wand at Snape and yelling "Pantanio!" Snape's robes fell off. Snape pointed his wand at Anya and said something, having her hair turn pink.  
  
"I don't have pink hair! Ahhh!" Anya said something and Snape flew off of the ground and onto a desk. "You're going down, lizard!" Snape was about to do something too, until Dumbledore stopped him.  
  
"Ah ah ah! Never hit a lady." He said. "Now, it seems you two don't like each other, obviously. And why is that? Hmmm. Because Anyanca is taking over the class better than you, Severous. I suggest you not waste anymore of our time, professors. We already have enough dealing with Voldemort than we can handle. Now stop this nonsense with joke magic. I just got rid of Fred and George last year. And you're not messing that up for me. So shake hands and get it over with. The only reason Professor Harris got to switch classes for a while is because he is a slow learning, uncontrollable man. No offense to him. Now I have to get back to work. As amusing as that was, I'll take a shot and leave it there." Dumbledore finished, and walked out of the door. "All right! Go back to your classes students and professors!" Dumbledore vaperated back to his office. Tara and Xander walked into each other.  
  
"Oh... I was just going to tell Anya that this is madness." Tara said quickly.  
  
"Yea, I wasn't cheering her on... bye!" Xander said and they went off in different directions. When Snape and Anya came out, everybody groaned and sighed, going back to class. The rest of them came out of the potions class room.  
  
"Now that," Ron began, "Was the funniest thing I will ever see. Snape with his pants down, exposing his pokadotted underwear will not get itched out of my memory."  
  
******That Friday******  
  
"Damn, I thought that week would never end!" Ron groaned, going back to the Gryffindor common room. Saying the password to the fat lady, Green Gremlin.  
  
"Well I just want to fit in some reading this weekend." Hermione said, walking through the opened picture.  
  
"Do you ever wonder why Dawn's in Slytherin?" Was all Harry said.  
  
"Probably a pure blood, I don't know." Ron said, sitting down.  
  
"Maybe." Harry replied.  
  
"Harry, you worry WAY too much." Ron remarked, pulling out a small box.  
  
"Holy shit! Where'd my chocolate frog go?? Alright everybody! Nobody moves, nobody gets a chocolate sneaker at the bottom!" Ron yelled, looking around cautiously.  
  
******The Library******  
  
"Excuse me, sir Dumbledore?" Willow asked as he stepped in.  
  
"Yes Willow?" He asked, walking around.  
  
"Well, why is Dawn in Slytherin, she's really not a pure blood."  
  
"Are you so sure?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I remember a Joyce Summers coming here as a youngling."  
  
"Buffy's mom? But Buffy never came here."  
  
"That's right. We kept sending letters to her parents, but they kept hiding it from the young Buffy and Dawn. And when they finally had enough of the inventations and owls, they wrote to me saying they don't want Buffy nor Dawn in the future to do anything with it. Because they didn't like it in Hogwarts. But now Dawn is, and she is indeed a pure blood. About most of the reason she's in Slytherin. Odd too, because there are many pure bloods around here, and they are much... worse of an attitude than Dawn and they're not in Slytherin."  
  
"I think I know why."  
  
"So do I. She may not appear or seem evil, but she does open a hell portal. So I suppose that explains your question."  
  
******To be Continued******  
  
  
  
Next Chapter of Hogwart's and The Scoobies: Almost Saturday. Harry and Draco are going to go into the Forbidden Forest. Sorry, I forgot to put that part in, so I made it Saturday, sorry. Buffy and Spike spend more time with eachother and Proffessor Snape and Anyanca are getting to be better friends. Excuse if I didn't have anything about Voldemort yet.  
  
author's note: Sorry. Forgot to add about Draco and Harry going into the forest so I changed the time. Like everyone always says, R&R. Thanks, bye. Oh, also, I'll have Voldemort stuff up soon. I just have to think of something... And please! Suggestions will be taken undercare and put into the story! Don't be afraid to ask! As long as you're not critizing me, I'm good with story lines if you want. E-mail me or review your plot suggestion! 


	4. Sadness From the Cold

author: Brandi Vincent  
  
disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, nor Harry Potter. Joss Whedon and J.K. Rowling own their characters from their imaginary story.  
  
title: Hogwarts and The Scoobies  
  
chapter: 4 Saddness from the Cold  
  
recommended fanfictions: Paint the Stars In the Sky, The Seed of Good and Evil, I Hate Goblins!, Spike and I are in a Band  
  
  
  
******Chapter 4: Saddness from the Cold******  
  
The next morning, Ron woke Harry up.  
  
"Guess what..." Ron said.  
  
"What?" Harry groaned.  
  
"You have to go into the Forbidden Forest tonight with... Draco Malfoy!" Ron announced.  
  
"Don't remind me. And why are you waking me up?"  
  
"Breakfast. You spent all night out with Dawn at Hogsmeade, showing her around, even though you know we have a serious problem with Voldemort."  
  
"Oh, yea." Harry pulled his covers off and got out of bed, getting dressed.  
  
"Harry, did you... try anything on Dawn?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know what I mean! Come on! Me and Hermione are dying to know!"  
  
"If you must know, no."  
  
"You're boring." Ron walked out of there. Harry smiled. He actually had tried something on Dawn.  
  
******At Breakfast******  
  
"You dirty liar!" Ron told Harry at the Gryffindor table when Harry sat down.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"Rumor has it you did kiss Dawn!" Hermione said.  
  
"Rumor has it?" Harry asked, confused.  
  
"Well, people from Gryffindor keep saying that. But don't worry, they all like Dawn, so you don't have to worry about kissing a Slytherin." Hermione replied.  
  
"It's getting around fast, Harry. Now, did you really?" Ron asked.  
  
"At Hogsmeade." Harry said. Hermione and Ron smiled at each other. "It's no big deal!"  
  
"Maybe to you. But... um, people are passing this rumor around. And it's getting to Malfoy at the Slytherin table." Hermione said.  
  
"That fast! OK, who started it." Harry asked.  
  
"I think it was Professor Harris?" Ron looked just as confused.  
  
"Yea, I think so too. One of the professors at least, but Professor Harris looks more..." Hermione looked over at Xander, who was trying to look innocent as he could.  
  
"So, by the end of the day you mean to say, even the Dursleys will know." Harry asked.  
  
"Hell! Maybe He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named will know by the end of this hour!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"And is that another theory of yours?" Harry asked, getting up and going back to the Gryffindor common room. "I'm skipping breakfast."  
  
"You shouldn't have told him." Hermione said.  
  
"It was either me or Malfoy, who looks pretty damn mad right now." Ron looked over at Malfoy, who just broke his fork.  
  
******Buffy's Dorm******  
  
"Come here Spunky!" Buffy called. Spunky came flying over, landing on her sholder. "I need you to take this to Dawn's room. She should be there by now." Spunky nodded and let her tie the letter on his foot, then flying out of the room to Dawn's room.  
  
******The Girls Dormitory******  
  
Spunky flew in through a window and tried finding Dawn. She was in the Slytherin common room. He squawked at her, landing on her sholder.  
  
"Hey Spunky! What's up?" Dawn asked, taking the letter off of it's leg.  
  
Dawn,  
  
Just got notice from Professor Harris that you kissed the young and mischievous Harry Potter last night. He found out last night when you were at Hogsmeade. He was just having some butter beer when he looked over his sholder. And there you were. He saw it just in time when Harry dove in for a long, passionate kiss. Not only are you breaking school rules about going to Hogsmeade, but you are kissing a young boy... Just kidding! How was it? You like Harry, right? How could you not notice Xander? Did you think he was another Harry Potter? Anyways, it's kind of getting around that you kissed Harry but don't know where, luckily. So anyways, see you tonight. I'm going to accompany Hagrid on it.  
  
Buffy  
  
Dawn smiled, but she did know that a lot knew about this now. What's the big deal? She thought, writing back to Buffy.  
  
Buffy,  
  
Yea, I guess everyone knows now. But what's the big deal? It was only one kiss. And, uh, don't let this get around, but he is one hell of a great kisser. Xander sucks. He's always spying on everyone about kissing! Is it like a hobby for him? And Harry only wanted to show me around Hogsmeade. We went through this picture of a one-eyed witch. And don't let that get around either. I trust Spunky will get it to you, and not anybody else.  
  
Dawn  
  
Dawn tied the note on Spunky's foot and Spunky started flying away. Until somebody grabbed it's legs a while away in the common room and pulled Spunky down.  
  
******Buffy's Dorm******  
  
"Where's Spunky?" Buffy asked Spike as he sat down.  
  
"Don't know, haven't seen him in over an hour." Spike replied.  
  
"I sent a letter to Dawn last..."  
  
"Maybe somebody took him before he could get it to her."  
  
"I hope not. I'll just go in the Slytherin common room and see if Dawn still has him." Buffy walked out of her room and towards the Slytherin's.  
  
******Slytherin Common Room******  
  
Buffy knew the password to it, so she got through easily. She spotted Dawn right away, sitting down and writing.  
  
"Dawn! Where's Spunky?" Buffy asked, coming up to her.  
  
"I sent him to you, didn't you get him?" Dawn said.  
  
"No, then somebody has him..." Buffy looked around. Most of the Slytherins were just talking, nobody had an owl with them.  
  
******That Night******  
  
Dawn and Harry were waiting for Hagrid at his cabin.  
  
"So." Harry said.  
  
"So." Dawn said.  
  
"Well, um, why are you here?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because Xander found out about-"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So."  
  
"Have you seen Malfoy yet?"  
  
"No, not since breakfast."  
  
"Oh." Just then. Hagrid came in.  
  
"Good evenin'." He said. "Where's Malfoy?"  
  
"Right here." Malfoy was leaning against the door way, he just came in too. Buffy came in.  
  
"What's the case?" She asked.  
  
"Into the Forbidden Forest, three of my Happets are missing. Last time I saw them was yesterday in class. Head out, boys." Dawn gave Hagrid a look. "And, uh, lady." They walked out of the cabin and into the forest.  
  
"I'll take Dawn this way, you guys go that way." Buffy said.  
  
"OK, I'll go this way, yer go that way with Fang." Hagrid said, walking straight ahead of him. "Give a call if you find something or something goes wrong!"  
  
"Great, not this loser cat again." Malfoy muttered. Harry and Malfoy started walking, looking around. "So, you kissed Dawn at Hogsmeade."  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"I know you did. It's not from rumor either. It's from real, print writing!"  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"Because it says right here." Malfoy showed the letter to Harry, pulling it out from his pocket. Harry read it, surprised. "She was writing back to Professor Summers, her sister."  
  
"She thinks I'm a great kissed?"  
  
"And she thinks I'm a great puncher." Malfoy punched Harry in the jaw, forcing him to stumble back. Harry grimaced at him and swung a fist to Malfoy's nose. They started physically fighting, Fang started howling and whimpering.  
  
******Other Side of the Forbidden Forest******  
  
"I found them!" Dawn said, looking in a bush. There were three Happets crouched together, sleeping.  
  
"Awww. I never saw one of these." Buffy said, picking one up. Dawn got the other two.  
  
"What was that?" Dawn asked, hearing a howl.  
  
"Sounds like Fang." Buffy said. They looked at each other and ran towards the sound. A little while away, Hagrid was still scavenging. He heard it too and groaned, running towards the sound of his unfaithful dog, Fang. Hagrid ran up to the scene right when Buffy and Dawn came. Buffy grabbed Harry and Hagrid grabbed Malfoy, pulling them away from each other.  
  
"What is it this time?" Buffy snapped.  
  
"The little mother fucker started it." Malfoy swore.  
  
"I don't care! Obviously, the Forbidden Forest can't get to you." Hagrid said, pulling them away out of there. Dawn grabbed the Happet Buffy was holding and cuddled all three, walking after Buffy.  
  
******Hagrid's Cabin******  
  
"Do you understand what's going on this very moment?" Buffy asked Harry and Malfoy as they sat down. Hagrid started making tea and Dawn sat across from them. "Do you?? This is hell enough already trying to find and kill Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Not even the strongest finding spell can get through to them! And you too are more concerned about a girl?" Harry and Malfoy didn't say anything. "You know what? I'm not going to take away any points. I'm not going to give you detention. Because what goes on between you two are what goes on between you two. Nobody else should have to suffer with more loss of points. But. On the next Hogsmeade trip, the three of you are going to have a jolly time together! Meaning you two and Dawn are going to spend every waking moment there together. And I'll be watching you, maybe not everywhere, but I'm keeping an eye on you three there. And luckily, the next one is tomorrow!" Buffy said. "Now I'm going to bed, and if any of you wake me up, there's going to be hell to pay." Buffy said and Hagrid smiled.  
  
"Good way to put it! Couldn't have done better myself." He said. Buffy said bye and left, going back to her dorm.  
  
"Dementors are going to be out on the lawn in 20 minutes, better get a move on. They've been watching over the place the past week, if yer haven't noticed yet. This year, they're in the forest, the lawn, the entrances, except anywhere in the school. Dumbledore said if they pull anything on the students this time, we have a way on killing them then on. Some say it's impossible, but Dumbledore can pull it off. So I'd go if I was yer." Hagrid said. The three got up and walked out of the cabin, giving a lazy goodbye to Hagrid.  
  
"OK, what is wrong with you guys?" Dawn asked Harry and Malfoy. They didn't reply. "Come on! If we're going to have to spend the whole day together at Hogsmeade, you two better get along. Atleast for one day." Harry and Malfoy glared at each other. Dawn turned to them and they stopped. "Please? For me?" She asked innocently. They couldn't help it, that innocent smile effected them. Atleast for 24 hours. They gave an obvious fake smile at each other and shaked hands. Dawn smiled and kissed them both on the cheek. They felt like they were about to melt.  
  
******Buffy's Room******  
  
"They make me so mad! I mean, Dawn didn't do anything, but what boy would beat up another even though they know they would be doing it again and crap?!" Buffy paced the room.  
  
"Uh, yea..." Spike said.  
  
"I thought I liked Harry and Malfoy, but if they do this again, I'm going to bust some 15 year old heads."  
  
"Buffy,"  
  
"No! It just makes me so mad! I try to help Hagrid find his... things, and what do I hear? Fang howling his head off!"  
  
"Buffy,"  
  
"I know this is going to happen again. They have to get over Dawn."  
  
"Buffy!"  
  
"What?" Spike kissed her right there. They stood, kissing for the longest time. Only few can guess what happened next. Wait, everybody can. And Spunky flew in an hour later, frightened to death of what happened when somebody grabbed him.  
  
******Lawn******  
  
"I thought you guys weren't going to fight!" Dawn said, turning back to them. They were mocking each other, shoving each other aside. They stopped when Dawn turned to look at them and they smiled.  
  
"What?" They asked.  
  
"You know what. I'd rather go out with Neville or hell, even Seamus with that mockery with each other!" Dawn said. She started walking again. Malfoy grabbed her sholder.  
  
"Wait wait wait, Neville?" He asked. She stopped and faced him again. He looked deep into her eyes. Unexpectedly, he kissed her. Harry glared at him with much hatred. Malfoy pulled away and shivered. The air turned cold and misty. The three teenagers blood froze and they looked around. Harry knew exactly what was going on. He was about to pull out his wand, until he realized her left it behind back at his dorm.  
  
"What's going on?" Dawn asked, worried and looking around her.  
  
"Run." Harry whispered.  
  
"What?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Run!" Harry yelled and grabbed her hand, running towards the doors. Malfoy ran close behind, still looking around him.  
  
"What is it? Dawn panted.  
  
"Dementors!" Harry replied.  
  
"Ah, shit!" Malfoy quickened up his pace. Harry knew why, the Dementors were heading their way, hungry. A wave of coldness elapsed over all of them and their happiness started shifting. Though there wasn't much for Malfoy anyways. They made it to the doors and tried opening them. Locked. They started banging on them, calling for help. The dementors started floating forward, keeping close eye on the teens. It was almost too late, their rain of happiness was draining out of them. Until somebody opened the door.  
  
******Anya's Room******  
  
"Be considered lucky I was going for my night walk around the school." Anya said, putting three sleeping bags on the floor.  
  
"That's Anya for ya." Dawn mumbled.  
  
"So why are we sleeping in here tonight?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"You wanna face those guards standing out by the common rooms? I've met one. Pretty mean. They kept asking me questions last night when I walked by. And I was there for close by 2 hours answering them. And I saw a student try going in it four days ago and he got 40 points taken off, including detention and a very long lecture." Anya replied. "But go right away if you think you can handle." They all looked at each other and went in their sleeping bags hastily. Dawn was in the middle. "Well, night guys! Remember, Hogsmeade is tomorrow. Never been there, but still can't wait to see it!" They went to sleep and drifted off into their fantasy world. And Harry and Malfoy's dream was REALLY a fantasy world.  
  
******To be Continued******  
  
  
  
Next Chapter of Hogwart's and The Scoobies: Harry, Malfoy, and Dawn go to Hogsmede and see something very odd with Ron and Hermione... Spike and Buffy start becoming closer until Xander is forced to go back to Defense Against the Dark Arts. He begs to differ.  
  
author's note: My older sister is a bitch. I totally forgot how to spell Hogsmede and I don't know if I'm spelling it right, and she kides the books from me! ERRR! Well, you know the two step procedure, just do it. So if I spell Hogsmede wrong, just ignore it. But tell me if it's right or not and spell it please! Thanks! 


	5. I know What You Did Last Month

author: Brandi Vincent  
  
disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, nor Harry Potter. Joss Whedon and J.K. Rowling own their characters from their imaginary story.  
  
title: Hogwarts and The Scoobies  
  
chapter: 5 I Know what You did Last Month  
  
recommended fanfictions: Paint the Stars In the Sky, The Seed of Good and Evil, I Hate Goblins!, Spike and I are in a Band  
  
  
  
******Chapter 5: I Know what You did Last Month******  
  
"Wake up, guys!" Anya said, shaking the three. They woke up lazily. Harry and Malfoy had a wet spot below them. Dawn didn't even want to know what caused it. "Hogsmeade today! Let's go to breakfast, we're almost late." They went down to breakfast and ate quickly.  
  
******Hogsmeade******  
  
"Why is Malfoy with Harry and Dawn?" Ron asked Hermione.  
  
"Harry told me that Professor Summers made them spend the day together." Hermione replied.  
  
"This is going to be tough."  
  
"Tell me about it. Dawn told me that Harry and Malfoy had a wet dream."  
  
"Harry... have a wet dream?"  
  
"All boys do, Ron. And you can't say you haven't once yet."  
  
Back to Harry.  
  
"They opened a new shop." Harry said.  
  
"Everybody knows that, Potter. It's called Witches Yearling." Malfoy replied.  
  
"OK, let's go." Dawn said, going into a dimly lit cavern full of young teenagers. "Cool. Reminds me of The Bronze."  
  
"The what?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Never mind." They sat down at the counter, and the bartender came to their side.  
  
"Anything I can get you?" He asked. He was a middle-aged man. An average looking guy, really.  
  
"Yea, two butter beers." Harry said, eyes blazed on Malfoy.  
  
"Plan on winning her with beer, Potter?" Malfoy whispered to him.  
  
"Uh, butter beer?" Dawn asked.  
  
"It's good. Warms you from head to toe." Harry replied. The bartender came back with the two pints of butter beer. Dawn glanced at his name tag.  
  
"Thanks, Josh." She said warmly.  
  
"Well that's the first time all day anyone's ever called me that. Nice sign of respect." He smiled at her, then looked over at Harry. He turned from happy to shocked. "Why you're Harry Potter! Pleasure serving you! You know what, the beer's on me. Very nice, you two are." Then he looked over at Malfoy. His face turned again from happy to horrified. "Dr-Draco Malfoy. Didn't see you there. Here, have some money from the cash register. In fact, have it all." Josh started opening the cash register. Malfoy sneered evilly.  
  
"That's OK, you keep it." He said.  
  
"Wow Malfoy, didn't know you had that in you." Harry remarked. Dawn was confused. What was this all about? Was Draco's father in the Mob or something?  
  
"Hey, there's Ron and Hermione!" Harry pointed out. The other two were sitting at one end of the dark place. Harry started getting up, until Dawn pulled him down.  
  
"Harry, I wouldn't go over there if I were you." She said, looking over at Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Why?" He asked.  
  
"That's why." Dawn said, then turning away. Harry saw what she meant right away. Ron and Hermione were kissing.  
  
"That's a pretty picture for ya." Malfoy said, disgusted.  
  
"Maybe we should go." Offered Dawn.  
  
"No way. Now I'll be the first to see him kiss someone besides his mum." Harry said, relaxing in his seat.  
  
"Well I'm not keeping this at hide." Malfoy said.  
  
******Back at Hogwarts******  
  
Anya was talking to Harry and Dawn excitedly.  
  
"I saw so much! It was so fun! And look Dawn, blood flavored lollipops for Spike. Let's see if we can get him to eat chocolate covered caterpillars." Anya exclaimed. It was late at night, tomorrow would be another school day. But Anya didn't want to end the weekend. "OK, I just can't stand Professor Snape. If you all help me, I'll do a spell to make the whole school sick so we don't have to go to class tomorrow, or just Snape."  
  
"As much of fun that sounds, Anya, I'll sit that one out." Dawn said.  
  
"You two suck. I'm suffering here, and you can't help me out?" Anya asked. They were walking to her room.  
  
"Welcome to my world." Harry said. They passed another corridor and near a closet. The door opened swiftly and a hand came out, putting it over Dawn's mouth and pulling her in. Nobody else noticed. The door closed silently. The hand let go and a candle lit up, appearing the handsome; pale face of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Were you waiting there the whole time or is this closet your hide out?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Just saw you walking down the corridor and slipped in this closet, since Potter would have to object about something." Malfoy replied, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Well, not to be rude, but what do you want?" Malfoy leaned into Dawn, having them face to face, lips barely apart.  
  
"You." He said softly, brushing his fingers through her hair. Dawn took a deep though unneeded breathe. "Dawn, you know I like you. But you also know Potter does too. So I can offer you something he can't. Warmth, need, comfort, safety. Potter can't, he's in Gryffindor. He's also the one that Voldemort is specifically looking for most of the time. But I'm not. I'm safe. I'm strong. I can give you more attention than he can." Malfoy whispered in her ear, brushing his lips softly against her warm neck. "What can Potter give you? A broom stick? I can offer you more, Dawn. Think about it." Dawn thought hard. But her thoughts were interrupted by Malfoy's tender, warm lips against hers. Then he pulled away. "Think about it." He said and slipped quickly out of the door. She didn't hear it, but when she came out, he was gone, nowhere around the corners. She started walking around a corner but ran into somebody.  
  
"What's up?" Harry asked her.  
  
******Gryffindor Common Room******  
  
"That's odd. Dawn hardly spoke when we were coming back." Harry told Ron and Hermione. Hermione was busy reading a book on Happets, doing her homework. Ron hadn't bothered, he was too busy blowing his quill in the air, laying back on a chair.  
  
"What's that Harry?" He asked absent mindedly.  
  
"Never mind." Then Harry remembered something. "Hey, guys, you didn't happen to be at this new place at Hogsmeade called Witches Yearling, did you?" He asked, trying hard to be curious. Ron and Hermione looked at each other, stopping from their... studies.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Ron asked nervously.  
  
"Oh, nothing. But I was just there before. Great place. Dancing, drinking, kissing." Harry replied.  
  
"You know!" Hermione gasped. "Swear not to tell!"  
  
"I know, I'm not telling. But good luck stopping Malfoy." Harry replied. Ron and Hermione glanced at each other, wide eyes.  
  
"Why didn't you put a hex on him or something??" Ron shrieked.  
  
"Ron, how many times have I done a spell on Malfoy? And he still is a horrible, disgusting jerk?" Harry asked. Hermione just sighed.  
  
"Oh well. Who cares? We're teenagers of the 21st century. Somebody ot to start it out good." She said, looking back down a her book. Harry and Ron were both shocked by her answer, but didn't add anything to it.  
  
"Too bad school's tomorrow." Harry said. "Wish I would've went along with Anyanca's plan and put the whole school out sick." Ron looked at him, staring and in thought.  
  
"Wait wait wait, rewind back a bit." He said, grinning mischievously.  
  
******Anya's Room******  
  
Somebody knocked on Anya's door. She answered it, and there was Ron and Harry.  
  
"Yea boys?" She asked, letting them in.  
  
"Remember when you suggested to get the whole school sick?" Harry asked.  
  
"Change of heart? What is it? Homework? Teachers? Boredom? Embarrassment?" Anya asked.  
  
"All of the above." Ron said, sneering. "Besides, everyone would love another day off." Anya grinned, getting out her wand and a book, flipping through the pages.  
  
******Later******  
  
Actually, the rest of the month the whole school was sick. Nobody had a clue on how it had all started. But they were all ordered to stay in bed and get well. But Ron and Harry knew. Though they didn't expect it to last this long. The HUGE spell said that it was only temporary and lasted up to a week max. It took a lot of Ron, Harry, and Anya's energy just to do that spell. So Ron and Harry were glad for the extra couple of weeks. Along with the Professors, Willow had meant to tell Buffy something very important about her blood, but never got the chance that month. Dumbledore knew what happened. Maybe the only one that knew why the whole school was sick. But he let it slide, because Harry had saved the school from a disastrous ending about twice. So that made it even. And since of the huge absence, Dumbledore decided to throw a Halloween party as a welcome back instead of the usual feast.  
  
The school, except Hermione, were all away from their studies until Halloween. miraculously, they all became better by Halloween from their fevers. It was Halloween vacation, and everyone was back to normal and buzzing around like always.  
  
"I think that wasn't supposed to happen." Ron told Harry at lunch that Halloween.  
  
"Well, on the plus side, no Malfoy spreading rumors." Harry implied.  
  
"I can't believe that happened to everyone! Don't you think that's a bit odd?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No." Ron and Harry said quickly together.  
  
"Hey, the dance is tonight! Maybe you should ask Dawn out." Ron suggested.  
  
"I don't know. What about Malfoy?" Harry shuddered at the thought.  
  
"Then get to her first! Go!" Ron said.  
  
"Later." Harry said, glancing at Dawn. "After lunch."  
  
"Well if you're not going to say anything, I will." Ron said, getting up and heading towards the Slytherin table. Ignoring the insults, he went up to Dawn.  
  
"Hey Dawn, Harry's too shy to ask but he wants to know if you want to go to the Halloween Dance tonight." Ron said, not even breaking a sweat.  
  
"So what did she say?" Harry asked anxiously when Ron came back.  
  
"She said yea. So, Hermione, will THIS year be too busy for you?" Ron turned to Hermione. Hermione kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Of course." She answered. Ron was quite shocked by the answer.  
  
"G-great!" Ron was very excited about the dance now.  
  
******Slytherin Common Room******  
  
Dawn was sitting down on a chair, reading her book, Demon in My View when Spunky came flying in.  
  
"Hi Spunky." Dawn greeted warmly, taking the note off of his foot.  
  
Dawn,  
  
Guess what? I talked with Tara and she has this spell that can allow you to have electricity in Hogwarts! What I mean is, she can put a spell on your cd player and it like, is magic or something proof. You know, because Hogwarts can't have electricity because of the power and magic combining and so it doesn't work. But I can have my little mini portable TV thing now! Anyways, who are you going with to the dance? OK, I want you to know something. I already told Tara, but, uh, I like Spike. And I just can't get him away! He's like this thing! Remember when I said I killed that girl? He tried forcing me not to tell the police back at Sunnydale. So... I just don't know what to do. What should I do?? Anyways, Harry came up to me today and confessed about the whole school being sick thing. But I didn't punish him. He already seemed depressed enough about not seeing you for some months. Probably forgot how pretty you look. Write back ASAP.  
  
Buffy  
  
Buffy,  
  
Tara can?? Cool! But I think I know what you should do with Spike. I'll tell him to ask you to the dance so you won't have to ask. Consider it a favor. And you better say yes! I don't care what you say! And I knew there was something odd going on with the school... And, um, Ron said at lunch that Harry wants to take me to the dance. I said yes. What will I tell Draco if he asks??  
  
Dawn  
  
Dawn tied the letter to Spunky's foot and he flew away with dignity. Dawn felt very warm and loved inside, and started reading again. Quietly, someone stepped up behind Dawn and put their hands over her eyes.  
  
"Guess who." A deep, sexy voice asked.  
  
"Neville Longbottom." She knew it was Malfoy, she just wanted to get him going.  
  
"Longbottom??" Malfoy asked, stunned and sat in front of her.  
  
"Hi Draco." Dawn looked up from her book and smiled.  
  
"Unless Potter already asked, mind going to the dance with me beautiful?" He took her hand and kissed it. Dawn felt awfully guilty.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Draco. But Harry did already ask me at lunch." Dawn explained. But Malfoy tried not getting mad. He kept a good straight, warm face.  
  
"Understandable. I should have known he would have already asked."  
  
"You know I would if he hadn't already asked."  
  
"I know. I'm going for a walk around." Draco got up and walked away smoothly, snapping his fingers at Crabbe and Goyle, not even looking at them, and walked out of the common room with them following behind. Dawn could only stare. What's up with Malfoy? He seemed a little to sly about it...  
  
******The Library******  
  
"Hey Buffy, can we talk?" Willow asked as Buffy came wandering in.  
  
"What's up?" She asked, tinkering around with the things on Willow's desk.  
  
"It's, uh, about Hogwarts and your parents." Willow started getting frustrated and anxious with it all.  
  
"What?" Buffy looked up.  
  
"You know why Dawn was accepted into Slytherin?"  
  
"Because of the sorting hat, duh."  
  
"No, not just that. Well, I'm not saying Slytherin is horrible and evil, but Dawn is the hell mouth key and all right?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"And not just that. Only pure bloods go in Slytherin."  
  
"She's not pure blood."  
  
"Are you so sure?"  
  
"Are you saying I'm a pure blood too?"  
  
"There's a whole family line of your wizarding family, Buffy."  
  
"I never went to Hogwarts when I was little."  
  
"That's because your mom and dad didn't want you to go. They wanted you to have a normal life. They were in Slytherin as well."  
  
"You mean I got an inventation and everything, but they hid it from me?"  
  
"And sent a letter back to Dumbledore saying they want no part in it."  
  
"So that means I can do magic?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Cool! I want a wand!" Willow frowned and looked down. "Oh yea, sorry Willow. It's just that, wow. I'm a pure blood. But that doesn't give you the right to do magic, you know."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Good." Buffy was about to leave when Spunky flew in. "Hi Spunky! Who's the cute little owl?" Buffy cooed and snatched the letter from him. She read it in her head. "Oh no. She didn't. She's going to make me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ooh! No she did not! Gotta go Willow, see you later." Buffy ran out with Spunky still flying around Willow's red head.  
  
"Stop it Spunky! AH!" Willow ran around as the owl tried pecking at her hair.  
  
//WHO DO YOU LIKE BETTER? D/H OR D/D? REVIEW YOUR ANSWER!//  
  
******To be Continued******  
  
  
  
Next Chapter of Hogwart's and The Scoobies: Malfoy does something bad to Harry and Buffy has no choice but to go to the dance with Spike. Like I said before, Dumbledore forces Xander to go back to Defense Against the Dark Arts and Xander begs to differ.  
  
author's note: SORRY! It took me too long to update because my sisters got into a fight and I tried breaking it up but it turns out I hurt one by accident so I'm being punished with no computer! My mom knows how much I love to write so she's letting me on right now. Bye! 


	6. The Professor

author: Brandi Vincent  
  
disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, nor Harry Potter. Joss Whedon and J.K. Rowling own their characters from their imaginary story.  
  
title: Hogwarts and The Scoobies  
  
chapter: 6 The Professor  
  
recommended fanfictions: Paint the Stars In the Sky, The Seed of Good and Evil, I Hate Goblins!, Spike and I are in a Band  
  
  
  
****** Chapter 6: The Professor******  
  
Buffy came stomping down the corridors to her room, when she ran into all mysterious Spike.  
  
"I was just talking with Dawn." He mumbled.  
  
"I was just talking with Willow." Buffy said.  
  
"And... I think I should ask you..."  
  
"I think I should say before you..." Then they said in unison,  
  
"Will you go to the dance with me?"  
  
"No way! I was supposed to say it first!" Buffy complained.  
  
"Well I love you more."  
  
"Naha."  
  
"Yesha."  
  
"Naha."  
  
"Yesha."  
  
"Naha."  
  
"Yes. I do." Spike grabbed Buffy and strode her into a long, deep kiss. He pushed her gently against the wall and their bodies touched.  
  
"OK, you do." Buffy gasped. Harry and Ron were about to walk around the corner where the two professors were kissing, until they saw the scene. They hid quickly behind the side of the corner and peeked another look.  
  
"That's a little too much." Harry raised his eyebrows.  
  
"What's next? Anyanca and Professor Harris?" Ron asked. Harry looked at him and shook his head.  
  
"Never mind." Harry mumbled and took one last look, turning hastily back in the direction where he was walking. Ron followed, scratching his head.  
  
"What'd I say?" He asked, keep taking looks from behind his back.  
  
"Nothing. The dance is in an hour, let's go back to the common room." They turned another corner and there were the three most evil students at Hogwarts since Voldemort came. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, coming their way.  
  
"Oh look! It's Potter! Can I have you autograph??" Malfoy mocked. Crabbe and Goyle only snickered.  
  
"Well that's been getting old." Ron muttered.  
  
"What did you say Weasley?" Malfoy grabbed Ron's collar and seized him against the wall, holding him against it.  
  
"What ever happened to good ol' magic?" Ron asked.  
  
"Good thinking." Malfoy never took his eyes off of Ron and sieved his own wand, pulling it to Ron's neck. "I know a good spell that I haven't tried out yet, want to be the first for me to demonstrate it on?" Malfoy sneered as Ron began to sweat. Ron wasn't as strong nor as powerful as Malfoy, he knew it. But that didn't seem to stop Harry.  
  
"Pantanio!" He yelled and Malfoy's robes fell down. He had black boxers and strong abs from over the summer. Ron couldn't help but snicker under his breathe, then let it all out, having a riot. "Just learned that from a friend."  
  
"Yea, we should hang out with Anyanca more." Ron said as Malfoy let him go, pulling his robes back on.  
  
"Oh, no you didn't." Malfoy gritted his teeth and pointed his wand at Harry, muttering some words and Harry flew against the wall.  
  
"Wanna play it rough then?" Harry asked, pointing his wand back at Malfoy, chanting some words nobody could understand, and a moment later Malfoy had his arm cut with a deep gash, letting it bleed through his robes. Malfoy gasped with pain but didn't cry, but he did do the same spell Harry had done. They kept doing it to each other until it hurt so bad, they yelled out of torture. Buffy and Spike heard and came running down the corridor, seeing the picture of the wounded boys.  
  
"What are you doing?" Buffy cried out. Just then, Dawn had heard it too and she came running up behind Spike, peering at Harry and Malfoy. She saw their cuts and pushed past Spike and Buffy, running over to the two.  
  
"What did you do this time?" Dawn freaked out. They just looked up at her with black, sore eyes. "God! What do I have to do to keep you two from hurting each other??"  
  
******That Night******  
  
"Hey, Dawn!" Hermione ran up to Dawn at the dance. "Isn't it great? I can't believe Dumbledore let us have a Halloween Party! Normally the ghosts just do, and it's not fun there, trust me."  
  
"So where's Ron?" Dawn asked, looking around the dim lighted ball room with crowds of people talking and dancing in it.  
  
"With Harry somewhere. Where's Harry?"  
  
"With Ron somewhere." They laughed, having a good time.  
  
On another side of the room.  
  
"Isn't she beautiful?" Harry asked.  
  
"Don't know." Ron had his face stuffed full of chocolates and steak, not a good mix up, but to Ron, that's another story.  
  
"Why aren't you with Hermione?"  
  
"Why aren't you with Dawn?" Harry shrugged and pulled at Ron's arm, bringing him over to their dates.  
  
"What about the nuggets?" Ron complained. Dawn and Hermione were sitting down, laughing together.  
  
"It's a no brainer Harry and Malfoy would fight over you." Hermione implied.  
  
"Ah! You're so nice." Dawn said, partially sarcastically.  
  
"Evening ladies." Ron said, sitting next to Hermione. Harry sat down next to Dawn. Just then, Malfoy looked over. Harry sneered and bent over next to Dawn, touching his lips with hers, wrestling tongues. Malfoy squeezed his glass of punch and it shattered. But he didn't seem to care. He glared at Harry then turned to Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"She will be mine." He sneered at them and looked back at Harry. Dawn and Hermione continued talking as Harry put his arm around Dawn. She replied by resting her head on his chest.  
  
On another side of the room.  
  
Xander, Anya, and Willow starred as Buffy and Spike swing danced.  
  
"I didn't know they could do that." Willow whispered to the others.  
  
"Well, come on, let's practice dancing for MY wedding." Anya said, pulling Xander onto the dance floor. Although a lot of people made a circle to watch Buffy and Spike swing dance on their own.  
  
"Hi, Willow." Tara said quietly, standing up next to Willow, who was awing at the blonds dancing before them.  
  
"Oh, hi." Willow replied, turning to her.  
  
"So what's up with Spike and Buffy?" Tara asked quickly.  
  
"Don't know..." Willow was off into a daze again.  
  
******Later, When the Dance is Almost Done******  
  
"A lot are hittin' the sack, let's do the same." Ron yawned and walked out to the Gryffindor common room with Hermione.  
  
"Night Harry, night Dawn!" Hermione said goodbye and followed. Dumbledore, of course, was allowing people to leave anytime they wished. All who were left was only a few students, The Scooby Gang, and Harry and Dawn. Harry and Dawn were nestled up next to each other, getting sleepy. But Harry refused to let go, since he knew they would be going into two different other common rooms.  
  
"Isn't that cute?" Willow cooed.  
  
"Reminds me of when I was younger." Xander bragged. Everyone looked at him and he looked down.  
  
"Has Dawn found a new boyfriend?" Tara asked.  
  
"Oh, please." Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"You know what I still don't get?" Anya asked.  
  
"What?" Xander said.  
  
"He-Who-Shall-Not-be-Named hasn't pulled ANYTHING yet! I don't get it." Anya answered.  
  
"Maybe he got the picture when he saw the Dementors." Xander suggested.  
  
"Or maybe when he saw you." Spike said.  
  
"Ha ha. Very funny." Xander rolled his eyes.  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm not kidding." Spike replied.  
  
"Willow, can I see you for a moment?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Sure." Willow walked away from her friends.  
  
"I need a real insiders opinion. We're having a new class to replace Muggle Studies since the students need more training on the Dark Arts instead of muggles. It's called Advanced Spells." Dumbledore explained.  
  
"Dumbledore, sir, it's not like you to just drop a class." Willow frowned.  
  
"It's important my dear. This new class teaches spells from how light up a fire to killing a Dementor. Spells of all of the sorts. I know we have classes alike to that, but this one is more advanced. See, Advanced Spells. And we need two fearless werewolves to do the job, since everyone else isn't up to the job. All I can find is Professor Lupin. Do you know anybody that is a werewolf? I know it sounds silly, but a werewolf has this gean in it that makes it powerfull for powerful spells. But only if they are pure blood."  
  
"I think I know someone."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Well, his name is Oz."  
  
******The Next Morning******  
  
Willow got up and out of bed, stretching and yawning. She pulled on her robes and went to her desk at the library, waiting for nothing but the sound of silence to float in. She picked up a book called The History of Dark Wizards: Voldemort and started reading it, when somebody came in. She didn't say anything or even look up, because it was just probably somebody that got lost around the huge school.  
  
"This isn't the bathroom, again, Neville." She suspected.  
  
"I know." A nice, soft voice told her. Confused, she looked up from the book, looking back at Oz.  
  
"Oz?" She gasped. Oz was wearing normal muggle clothes. He wasn't a pure blood, but was good enough to be a teacher since he always helped Willow out and that he was a werewolf. She ran over to him and gave him a big hug. "I can't believe it's you! I can't believe you're here! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I don't really know. I got an owl at my house with this letter and it said to go to London? Then I met this giant at this pub where the letter told me to go. He repeated alike the letter that I was to be a professor at Hogwarts and explained everything, and here I am. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm the librarian!" Oz looked around quickly. "Well, I'm not a popular teacher. But I bet you will be!"  
  
"Oh yea, I met this other professor that'll be working with me. He told me he's a werewolf too. Huh."  
  
"That's Professor Lupin."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So... it's great to have you here!"  
  
"Are you still with that, uh, other girl?"  
  
"No. She broke up with me since I was using too much magic. But now I don't anymore."  
  
"A lot's changed I see."  
  
"Man, do you have to catch up!" Willow and Oz sat down together, talking back and forth about the hell mouth, Dawn, Spike, Buffy, Xander and Anya, the works.  
  
******Buffy's Room******  
  
"Come on, Spike. I'm going to the library to do some research on Voldemort and other stuff, like why you can hit me. I know what Tara told me but I still want to make sure." Buffy said, pulling Spike's arm out to the library. When they got there, they gasped at what they saw.  
  
"Oz!" Buffy yelled and ran over to hug him. He hugged back, then looked over at Spike.  
  
"Spike, long time no see." He said, letting go of Buffy.  
  
"I remember you!" Spike said, pointing a finger at Oz.  
  
"A lot of people do." Oz replied.  
  
"What are you doing here??" Buffy asked. Oz explained why. "I'll go get Dawn!" Buffy ran out of the library and into the Slytherin common room. She spotted Dawn right away, Malfoy was flirting with her. "Talk to her later!" Buffy said, grabbing Dawn's arm and pulling her through the portrait.  
  
"What's up Buffy? I was talking to him!" Dawn complained.  
  
"Well last I remember, you were all over Harry."  
  
"I wasn't all over him, he was all over me. We're not even going out! Just one date!"  
  
"So you like Draco better?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"I don't know! They're both nice!"  
  
"Well then shut-up and come with me!"  
  
"What is it??"  
  
"It's Oz! He wants to see you!" Buffy was very excited about seeing Oz again. Everyone was. They ran in the library and into Oz. "Oops sorry Oz." They had knocked him over.  
  
"It's alright." Oz said, getting up.  
  
"Well this is Dawn, again." Buffy said, jumpy.  
  
"Hi Dawn." Oz smiled and hugged Dawn.  
  
"Hi Oz!" Dawn said, almost forgetting about her old friend. (false memory, you know)  
  
"It's been long." Oz said.  
  
"I missed you so much!" Dawn exclaimed, hugging him again. "I'm so happy you're here!"  
  
"Are you a student here?"  
  
"Yea!"  
  
"Do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Really? With a pretty face like that?"  
  
"Well these two boys beat the living crap out of each other over me."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea!"  
  
"Interesting." They smiled and stopped hugging, sitting down.  
  
"Oz and I've just been catching up." Willow said. They all caught up with each other, then Xander came in asking where the bathroom was and stuck around as well.  
  
******The Next Monday******  
  
Oz was getting ready for his first class when Peeves dropped in, literally.  
  
"We're off to see that Wizard! The wonderful Wizard of Oz! We hear he is a wiz of a wiz, if ever a wiz there was!" Peeves sang in his dry tone.  
  
"Who are you?" Oz asked, accidently knocking into his desk.  
  
"You don't know who I am? I am deeply ashamed that more people don't know me. Maybe I should be more social!" Peeves sobbed and flew out of the class room door, running into a bunch of students. Oz could hear Peeves say 'Hello' to them and chaos erupted. Oz squeezed his eyes shut, hoping for the best to come out of it since he didn't know what to do. But like always, Peeves would get bored and try to find somebody else to aggravate.  
  
******To be Continued******  
  
  
  
Next Chapter of Hogwart's and The Scoobies: Oz starts his classes and Xander goes back to Defense Against the Dark Arts with Spike. Buffy helps out into another class and Oz and Dawn hang out. Not in some sick twisted way. Malfoy and Harry start going all out with Dawn. It's go time now.  
  
author's note: I love Oz. Lalalalala. I'm hyper hyper hyper hyper. 


	7. The Wonderful Oz

author: Brandi Vincent  
  
disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, nor Harry Potter. Joss Whedon and J.K. Rowling own their characters from their imaginary story.  
  
title: Hogwarts and The Scoobies  
  
chapter: 7 The Wonderful Oz  
  
recommended fanfictions: Paint the Stars In the Sky, The Seed of Good and Evil, I Hate Goblins!, Spike and I are in a Band  
  
  
  
******Chapter 7: The Wonderful Oz******  
  
"Did you guys see what Peeves did? He makes me so mad! He got all of my books wet and my quills all broken!" Hermione complained at Potions class to Harry, Ron, and Dawn.  
  
"She over reacts too much." Ron muttered to Dawn.  
  
"Oh well." Hermione sighed and tapped her books and quills, having them dry and repair instantly.  
  
"That was hard." Dawn said sarcastically.  
  
"Yea, takes a lot out of me when I do it." Ron said.  
  
"Good morning class!" Anya greeted, coming into the classroom. Everyone silenced, seeing Snape come in after her.  
  
"Now today we're going to learn how to do a potion on cursing others. Dumbledore's orders for protection. But you are not to use this on any of the other students, understood?" Anya announced.  
  
"Yes, but he didn't say other professors." Snape said to himself.  
  
"Ooh, Dawn. Did you see Oz yet?" Anya asked Dawn.  
  
"Yea! I'm so glad he's here!" Dawn exclaimed.  
  
"Ooh ooh ooh! He brought presents!"  
  
"Really?? I have him for like, 6th hour!"  
  
"Oh my gosh, tell him I said hi! What is he teaching?"  
  
"Ehm." Snape interrupted.  
  
"Shut-up a minute. So what does he teach?" Anya asked.  
  
"Advanced spells." Dawn replied.  
  
"Cool! And I hear another teacher is in it too!"  
  
"Yea, Professor Lupin."  
  
"If you ladies are done gossiping, I'd like to start class now." Snape said.  
  
"OK, fine. Now, Harry, do you mind passing out these thing-a-ma-bobs here?" Anya asked. Harry got up and started passing around medium sized cauldrons. When he got to Draco, he purposely dropped it on the floor.  
  
"Oops." Harry said, going on.  
  
******Care of Magical Creatures******  
  
"Mornin' Harry! Ron! Dawn! Hermione!" Hagrid greeted as the four students came walking up to his class.  
  
"Did you guys hear there's going to be a new class?" Dawn asked them.  
  
"No..." They said. "Why would there be?"  
  
"It's called Advanced Spells. It's replacing Muggle Studies." Dawn explained.  
  
"Muggle Studies??" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Why do you care? You are a muggle." Ron implied.  
  
"Who's the Professor going to be?" Harry asked.  
  
"My friend Oz!! He's so nice!" Dawn said. "Oh yea, and this other professor, Professor Lupin."  
  
"Lupin?!" The other three yelled.  
  
"What?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Lupin is only THE best professor Hogwarts could ever have!" Harry yelled.  
  
"What about Lupin?" Hagrid asked, hearing their glees of joys.  
  
"Professor Lupin is coming back! Teaching Advanced Spells!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Really? That's great! I'm glad he's back." Hagrid smiled, going back to what he was doing.  
  
"I can't believe Lupin is back!" Hermione beamed, alike Harry and Ron.  
  
"He must be SOME professor." Dawn said.  
  
"Did I hear that Professor Loopy is coming back?" Malfoy asked. "Oh my god, like, party!" He sarcastically put his hands in the air.  
  
"Go to hell, Malfoy." Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"No, seriously, I'm so happy he's back, I'm going to kick myself!" Malfoy pretended to accidently kick Harry hard in the back. "Oops, wrong way." Malfoy sneered. "Dawn, beautiful, please sit with me?" Dawn looked over at Harry, Ron, and Hermione anxiously. Ron and Hermione looked at each other anxiously, then looking at Harry, seeing his flaming eyes glare on Malfoy.  
  
"I hate you." Harry muttered coldly and deathly to Malfoy. Tara saw the conflict right away, running over quickly.  
  
"Here, I'll decide for you. Dawn and Hermione, sit over there. Harry, Ron and Malfoy, sit over there, get along." Tara said directing them to their seats. They obeyed.  
  
"Good going, Potter." Malfoy muttered. Shoving his sholder into Harry's. Harry pushed back. Malfoy swung a punch at Harry's nose. Harry returned it. They started physically fighting again, catching Dawn's eye.  
  
"Oh no," She shook her head and ran over to them, pushing between them both, stopping the fight. Harry and Malfoy stopped immediately, avoiding from hitting Dawn.  
  
"Stop it!" She yelled, turning to them both. "I want this to stop now!" Tara and Hagrid were about to jump in, but when they saw that Dawn was handling it pretty well, they didn't bother. Everyone was watching.  
  
"I've got an idea. Maybe Malfoy... should go to hell." Seamus suggested sarcastically.  
  
"Or maybe Harry should." Crabbe growled. Dawn did a double kick at Seamus and Crabbe, making them fall down.  
  
"I don't care who goes to hell or not right now. All I care about is Harry and Draco. You two better stop this." Dawn threatened. Harry and Malfoy glared at each other, eyes full of hatred. Dawn just shook her head.  
  
"Fine, I'll go then." Dawn said, grabbing her pack and walking away. Tara nor Hagrid stopped her; except Hermione. She ran up to Dawn, walking with her.  
  
"It's your fault!" Harry and Malfoy yelled at each other, pointing fingers accusingly.  
  
"Dawn, I know how they get a little testy sometimes. And I can understand how you must feel, but listen." Hermione started.  
  
"What?" Dawn asked, still angry.  
  
"Can I hang out with you the remaining of the day?" Hermione and Dawn smiled.  
  
"OK." Dawn answered, happier that her best friend would be with her.  
  
"Well you two blew it." Hagrid muttered to Harry and Malfoy, then starting class, again.  
  
******Defense Against the Dark Arts******  
  
"Hey, have you seen Dawn at all?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
"Not since Care of Magical Creatures. You seen Hermione at all?" Ron replied.  
  
"Nope." Harry said, sitting down. He saw right away Xander, moping around on his desk, Spike doing the same.  
  
"You bored?" Xander asked Spike.  
  
"Yep." Spike said.  
  
"Wanna do somethin'?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Wanna bother Filch?"  
  
"It's a plan."  
  
"We'll just show the class about defending themselves against annoying creatures." Xander got up, looking around the class. "Hey, where's Dawn?"  
  
"Don't know."  
  
"Damn. Now it's not fun anymore." Xander sat back down, again giving his unamused look. Spike the same. Later, when class started, somebody besides Dawn was missing. But nobody seemed to notice.  
  
******Around the Corridors******  
  
"Hagrid told McGonagal that we'd be gone since of what happened. So no sweat around here." Dawn said.  
  
"Yea. I'm sorry about those two. Both can be brats a lot of the time." Hermione replied.  
  
"But I still like both. I don't know who I like more." Dawn sighed.  
  
"Pick the better man." A deep, dark, yet familiar voice said from behind them. The two girls whirled around, seeing Malfoy lurking behind them.  
  
"That's like a habbit with you." Hermione said. Dawn turned away. Malfoy walked right up to Dawn, face to face, except that Dawn wasn't looking at him.  
  
"Mind, Granger?" Malfoy asked. Hermione walked away, but not out of sight. "Look, I'm sorry that Potter and I got into a fight again. I can't help but to hate him. But I love you, so I'll respect you."  
  
"Are you so sure about that?" Dawn looked into his deep, black, wicked eyes, realizing he looked cuter than ever before.  
  
"I love you." He repeated, grabbing her arms. "Indeed more than Potter."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. Otherwise he'd be here instead of me right now."  
  
"Maybe he's busy."  
  
"Maybe he doesn't care. Remember what I told you, beautiful? That I can do more for you. I'll be there for you. I can comfort you. You're safe with me, Dawn. Safer than with a Gryffindor." He gently pushed her against the wall, still holding her arms. Hermione couldn't take it, she ran up to Malfoy and shoved him away, taking Dawn back down the corridors. "Think about it, Dawn!"  
  
"Yes, do think about it." Hermione whispered harshly. "He has nothing to give you. Harry is a whole lot nicer and better than... HIM."  
  
"I'm not so sure Hermione." Dawn was having other thoughts.  
  
"What just because he's nice to your face? Because he calls you beautiful? Because you and him are in Slytherin? Because he's cute and strong? All minor, Dawn."  
  
"In what way?"  
  
"Are you actually falling for him??"  
  
"I don't know!" Dawn shouted, running ahead, losing Hermione.  
  
"Dawn!"  
  
******A Little Later******  
  
Dawn slowed down, walking again. She heard talking in the distance, from a classroom. She walked towards the sound, and it lead to a classroom. The old Muggle Studies classroom, that is. She peeked inside, and there was a young, male brunette talking to the class and a middle-aged man with torn clothing instructing. She took one small step in, when the professors looked at her.  
  
"Dawn! Come in!" Oz greeted. Dawn came in, waving, looking around the large number of students.  
  
"Is this Advance Spells?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Why, yes it is." The other professor said. "Good morning, Dawn." He smiled brightly. She returned the smile, walking up to Oz.  
  
"Um, I kinda got into this little mess in Care of Magical Creatures, mind if I stay a while?" She asked.  
  
"No prob." Oz smiled, returning to the class.  
  
"Hello, I'm Professor Lupin." The other professor whispered to Dawn, shaking her hand.  
  
"So you're Professor Lupin! All of my friends talk about you nonstop! They're very excited on seeing you again." Dawn exclaimed.  
  
"Have you met a boy named Harry Potter yet?"  
  
"Yea! He's my best friend! And he kind of has this crush on me."  
  
"Ah, Harry found a love?"  
  
"And... so did Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Draco?? Really? I'd figure he would."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because you're so pretty."  
  
"I hear that a lot from him."  
  
"So what happened?" Dawn told what was up with her long stay at Hogwarts. She stayed for the rest of the day at Advanced Spells, actually. Oz, Lupin, and Dawn had a fun time together. Until one hour, with Gryffindor.  
  
"This next class is with Gryffindor." Oz said to Dawn and Lupin.  
  
"Gryffindor?" Dawn asked weakly.  
  
"Yep. Only Gryffindor though." Lupin repeated.  
  
"Oh great." Dawn slumped in her chair.  
  
"Don't worry so much Dawn, it'll be fine." Oz smiled at her. Dawn returned a weak smile. The students started piling in, including Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Hermione glared at Dawn as she came in. Harry ran up to Lupin.  
  
"Professor Lupin!" He greeted, not noticing Dawn yet.  
  
"Hello Harry. Nice to see you again. You too, Ron and Hermione." Lupin greeted as well.  
  
"Hey, Professor Lupin!" Ron said.  
  
"So tell me what you've been up to this past year." Lupin asked. Harry told him everything from Voldemort up to Dumbledore, leaving out the fact that he likes Dawn."Well it seems you still have a lot on your mind."  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"I hear... never mind."  
  
"What??"  
  
"Are you sure you want to know?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Somebody told me you like somebody."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Ask her yourself. But this new class is fun. And when she came in all confused, it was great having her help Oz and me."  
  
"A she?"  
  
"Go figure. OK, class, settle down!" Lupin said, walking away from Harry. Then Harry saw Dawn sitting down at Oz's desk. He ran over to her.  
  
"Where were you??" Harry asked anxiously.  
  
"Here. It's none of your business!" Dawn said.  
  
"Calm down, Harry, let's go sit down." Ron said, pulling at his arms. Harry wouldn't budge, he just stared at Dawn.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Nothing." Dawn got up and started walking out of the class room. "Thanks for letting me stay, Oz, Professor Lupin. I'm going to go now." She slammed the door behind her.  
  
"Look what you did now." Ron muttered.  
  
"I suggest you either stay away from her," Lupin started, "Or calm her down." He winked at Harry. Harry caught on and ran out of the door, following Dawn.  
  
******McGonagal's Classroom******  
  
Dawn came in, going up to a professor.  
  
"Buffy, can I hang out here a while?" She asked Buffy.  
  
"Sure, but don't get in the way, I'm teaching with Professor McGonagal right now." Buffy replied, turning back to the class.  
  
******To be Continued******  
  
  
  
Next chapter of Hogwarts and The Scoobies: I'm taking the advice from somebody who reviewed. You figure it out, I don't wanna give too much away. Seamus finds out that he likes somebody and there's another Hogsmeade trip! I know how to spell it this time atleast.  
  
author's note: My life sucks right now. If I don't update my story in a long time, just consider the fact as me not allowed to be on the computer. But I will try. Nobody could keep me away from my stories. Nobody. 


	8. Surprising Surprises

author: Brandi Vincent  
  
disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, nor Harry Potter. Joss Whedon and J.K. Rowling own their characters from their imaginary story.  
  
title: Hogwarts and The Scoobies  
  
chapter: 8 Surprising Surprises  
  
recommended fanfictions: Paint the Stars In the Sky, The Seed of Good and Evil, I Hate Goblins!, Spike and I are in a Band  
  
  
  
******Chapter 8: Surprising Surprises******  
  
Dawn just stood against the door way, watching Professor McGonagal and Professor Summers teach. Then a hand pulled at her arm from outside and pulled her out of the door.  
  
"Harry!" Dawn harshly whispered. "What are you doing now??"  
  
"Coming to see you." He replied.  
  
"Wow, how smooth. I'm going back into the classroom, and you're not following. Dawn walked back in, but he followed. She ran back out and down the corridors, but he still followed. She got to a dead end and turned to Harry. "What?" She asked, giving up.  
  
"If Malfoy gets a chance, I get a chance. What did he say?"  
  
"None of your business!"  
  
"Yes it is!"  
  
"Fine. You wanna know? Do you really wanna know?? He said I'm safer with him. He could always be there to comfort me and always be there anytime. Can you?"  
  
"He's not safer."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because his family's with Voldemort. They're Death Eaters, Dawn. He is not safe. He couldn't comfort a cat and he won't always be there."  
  
"How are you safer and crap then??"  
  
"Because, I don't mean to brag, but I kind of defeated Voldemort a few times now. Can he say the same? Sure he's strong if you say, but probably the only reason he's on the bad side is because he didn't want to get on Voldemort's bad side. He couldn't even beat me with a wand."  
  
"That's all I hear! What else do you have that he doesn't. Can you fly?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good... Wait. What?"  
  
******Boys Dormitory: Gryffindor******  
  
"Oh my god. It's beautiful. It's cool. It's a broom! I've never seen one of these!" Dawn exclaimed, holding Harry's Firebolt. Harry let her in. Even though she's Slytherin.  
  
"Got her from my god father." Harry mentioned.  
  
"Oh my god. Does Draco have one of these??"  
  
"No."  
  
"Great! I mean, cool. Can you fly it?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"When do you use it?"  
  
"When I play Quidditch. It's a wizarding sport."  
  
"Cool! How fast does it go?"  
  
"FAST."  
  
"Hey, I heard Dumbledore say to Buffy that there's going to be a Quidditch tournament this year. I didn't know what he meant at the time, but now I do."  
  
"Really? We are? That's great!"  
  
"You must love the game." Harry didn't know how to tell her how much he loved it, so he kept it at a 'Yea'. "I'll talk to Dumbledore today."  
  
"Oh no. Everybody's going to be coming back in like, ten minutes, I better go. Bye!" She kissed Harry on the cheek and ran out. He fell on his bed and closed his eyes, smiling.  
  
******The Next Few Weeks******  
  
The next few weeks, Dumbledore mentioned a couple of times that the Quidditch Tournament would be coming back. And he also mentioned about the new captain for Gryffindor... it was Harry. Since Harry knew so much about the game and won them the world cup two years before, it was the best choice. He also talked about the next Hogsmeade trip. It would be three weeks after Oz had come. But for Harry, he got a few parties from the people in Gryffindor and a few kisses from Dawn. Every time Cho would come up to greet or congratulate Harry, he didn't get all flitter eyes or a weak stomach anymore because he didn't care for her. But every time Seamus came near Dawn, he got all flitter eyes and a weak stomach. Dawn tried figuring it out, but got nothing only the fact that Seamus probably...  
  
"The Hogsmeade trip! Woohoo!" Ron cheered the Friday before the trip. "You guys will be surprised on what you might see..."  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm keeping a promise, so nah." Ron replied.  
  
"Well I personally can't wait either. I love Hogsmeade." Hermione flushed.  
  
"Harry, did you ask Dawn there yet?" Ron asked.  
  
"Um, not yet." Harry replied.  
  
"Then I guarantee you that Malfoy already did." Ron replied. They were walking around the corridors. They seemed to do that a lot more often.  
  
"What?!" Harry yelled. "Uh, sorry."  
  
"Don't worry, Harry. As that, I bet she won't even have a good time with Malfoy." Hermione said.  
  
"Then look at that." Ron said, stopping the three from turning a corner. They peeked over the side, and there was Dawn and Malfoy. Kissing. Roughly. Harry was about to blow. He clenched his fists so tight his palms began to bleed. Ron noticed Harry's flaming eyes. "You OK, Harry?" He asked, backing away.  
  
"Just peachy." Harry muttered coldly and walked away.  
  
"You know what's going to happen next." Hermione guaranteed.  
  
"Yep. He's going to kill the bloody poof." Ron said, glancing at Malfoy, then walked away too.  
  
******Buffy's Room******  
  
"Stop avoiding me, Buffy! You always walk off every time I mention us. Well this time, you're not. You have to tell me straight right now. Do you love me?!" Spike yelled as Buffy came in. He closed the door and locked it from behind her.  
  
"Do we have to start this now?" Buffy asked irritated.  
  
"Yes! It's been a long time since we've had just a small conversation, so it starts now!"  
  
"Do you want to know?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Do you really want to know?"  
  
"God dammit, yes already!" Buffy walked up to Spike and grabbed his face, kissing his soft, tender lips quickly.  
  
"Yes. OK? Yes. You wanted to know! Well now you know! Satisfied?? I love you." Buffy yelled. Spike's face turned from shocked to surprised.  
  
"You what?" He asked. "I mean, that fast??"  
  
"I'm tired of playing with your mind, Spike. McGonagal and I talked and she thinks it's the best thing to do. She made me realize that I love you for you, not for how you are in bed. She's a very wise woman."  
  
"Very wise." Spike pushed her on the bed and started flooding her with passionate kisses.  
  
******Hogsmeade******  
  
"Where's Buffy? She said she would be here." Tara asked. Tara, Anya, Xander, Willow, and Oz were hanging out around the Witches Cauldron.  
  
"Well, no offense to Buffy, but I'm going to have fun. She's not going to ruin my time!" Anya announced.  
  
"Yea, let's forget it. She's probably safe where she is right now." Oz said.  
  
"Have you tried butter beer yet?" Xander asked.  
  
"No. Have you tried McDonald's chicken nuggets yet?" Willow asked.  
  
******Harry, Ron, and Hermione******  
  
"I've got to show you something, come on!" Ron said to Harry and Hermione, leading them down the street.  
  
"What now?" Hermione groaned.  
  
"This." Ron replied, presenting a small shop. It had a small display of joke puddy and green mold. And it said in big, bold letters at the top, Weasley's Wizard Weezes. Ron's eyes twinkled and he smiled boldly. "What do you think?" Harry and Hermione only awed. "Come on! Let's go in!!" They rushed inside and saw Fred and George, the red haired twins at the counter.  
  
"Ron! Harry! Hermione! How's it going?" They asked brightly.  
  
"Fred sent me an owl saying they opened up their very own joke shop." Ron said, looking around.  
  
"Oh yea, thanks a lot Harry for the chance to open this up." George said.  
  
"I guess it was worth it." Harry looked all around him. Everywhere was trick candy and exploding wands. "Wow."  
  
"Yea, wow! What do you guys think?" Fred asked.  
  
"It's great!" Hermione congratulate.  
  
"Well, somebody helped us a few times. She said she's a friend of you guys, so we trusted her." George implied.  
  
"Who?" Ron asked.  
  
"A girl named Dawn, do you know her? Every weekend she would come over. Special permission from McGonagal. Did most of the decorating." Fred replied. They all looked at each other.  
  
"Well, what now Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
******Around******  
  
"Hey, did you see that new joke shop, Weasley's Wizard Weezes?" Dawn asked Malfoy.  
  
"No." Malfoy shuddered at the thought.  
  
"Wanna go check it out?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Come on, it'll be fun."  
  
"I don't get along with the Weasleys."  
  
"How co- Oz! Lupin! Sup?" Dawn waved over at Lupin and Oz who separated from the Scoobies to do their own thing. They walked over to Dawn.  
  
"Hey guys. Did you notice something weird about Tara?" Oz asked.  
  
"Yea, she gets all shy around me." Lupin added.  
  
"Well, she's shy with strangers at first." Dawn replied.  
  
"We've been here for about three weeks, Dawn." Lupin reminded.  
  
"If I know Tara, she's probably just tired or something when she acts like that."  
  
"I don't know, what if she likes him?" Oz asked.  
  
"But she's a lesbian."  
  
"Remember Willow? First she was straight, then she was a lesbian. Same thing. No offense to her." Oz replied.  
  
"I don't know, guys." Dawn flinched. "Tara, liking Lupin? Couldn't be."  
  
"You so sure?" Oz asked, looking behind him. "Where's Spike and Buffy?"  
  
******Xander and Anya******  
  
They split up like Lupin and Oz as well, talking back and forth.  
  
"Xander, we have to tell somebody."  
  
"Why? Can't we tell later?"  
  
"Ooh! I knew you'd be like this! Exactly like when we had to tell them we were engaged!"  
  
"Come on, Anya."  
  
"It'll be noticeable soon!"  
  
"We can't tell until after the reception."  
  
"Which will be at??"  
  
"Hogwarts. We're going to have to."  
  
"Great, there goes the Plaza."  
  
"We couldn't afford the Plaza anyways."  
  
"Still."  
  
"Dumbledore said we could have it at Hogwarts, so truth be told."  
  
"Truth be told that I am pregnant!"  
  
"They'll blow their heads off."  
  
"About what? They'll be thrilled! I'm telling them right now."  
  
"Anya, wait. At least wait until we have everyone in the same room."  
  
"Xander."  
  
"Anya."  
  
"Fine! Fine fine fine! Have it your way! But you don't get to name her."  
  
"You mean him."  
  
"I know it's a her."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I went to the nurse before we left! It's a girl! And it'll be one heck of a girl."  
  
******Dumbledore's Office******  
  
Dumbledore was doing his paper work, happily humming, until he heard a knock on the door. He pointed a wand at it and the door flew open, he still didn't look up.  
  
"Good afternoon, Dumbledore." A familiar British voice greeted. Dumbledore looked up, and he smiled even brighter.  
  
"Rupert Giles! Didn't think I'd ever see you again!" Dumbledore got up to shake Giles' hand.  
  
"Good to see you too, Dumbledore. So why'd you call me here?"  
  
"I am sort of in need of your help. I need a lot of research done, but I'm already all tied up in my own business, so I need you to help the librarian." Giles still didn't know that his old friends were teaching there.  
  
"Great! About what?"  
  
"I already know as much as I need to about Voldemort, but I'm still not fully aware of the Hell mouth and it's key." Giles gulped and looked away.  
  
"Really? Well, I'll get right on it." Giles started walking away out of the door where the gargoyle let him in with out a password specially, until Dumbledore stopped him.  
  
"I know who you are, Rupert. I wouldn't be such a good friend if I didn't. But you are a very smart man. That is why I called you here to be my assistant. Tell me what I need to know about this prophecy. It's important for the school and everyone's lives. I have a theory that has something to do with Dawn and Voldemort, and I really need your help on this. So don't pretend you don't have a clue." Giles stopped, looking down, then turning to Dumbledore.  
  
"Well, as you probably already know, I am Buffy's watcher and Dawn is the key to the hell mouth..." Giles started, explaining every bit of information he knew from research he did a year a while ago back in Sunnydale.  
  
//POLL: D/D OR D/H? I STILL NEED TO KNOW YOUR OPINION!!!//  
  
******To be Continued******  
  
  
  
Next chapter of Hogwarts and The Scoobies: Quidditch comes back. Somebody dies. Seamus builds his courage up to...  
  
author's note: I went too fast, didn't I? Well I just wanted to get to the good stuff so you can't blame me. Later! R&R! Thank you! 


	9. Heartbraking

author: Brandi Vincent  
  
disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, nor Harry Potter. Joss Whedon and J.K. Rowling own their characters from their imaginary story.  
  
title: Hogwarts and The Scoobies  
  
chapter: 9 Heartbreaking  
  
recommended fanfictions: Paint the Stars In the Sky, The Seed of Good and Evil, I Hate Goblins!, Spike and I are in a Band  
  
  
  
******Chapter 9: Heartbreaking******  
  
"We've got to go, come on Harry and Ron. It's great though that you have your own shop guys, bye!" Hermione said, pulling Harry and Ron away from the exploding wands.  
  
"I'll take four." Ron put the wands on the counter.  
  
"It's on us, brother. But this is the only time." Fred said, putting the stuff into a bag.  
  
"Bye guys." Harry waved.  
  
"Does mom know yet?" Ron asked.  
  
"If you keep your big mouth shut, we'll keep it at a 'no'." George warned.  
  
"But George, what will we say when mum asks what we've been up to? Or worse... when she wants to send her annual greet to all of the fucking Weasleys at their jobs??" Fred freaked.  
  
"Don't worry, Fred. I've ALMOST got it under control." George gulped. They had a fire place in their shop.  
  
******Outside of the Library******  
  
"So... why are we here now?" Xander asked Oz and Lupin. Oz and Lupin looked at each other, then back at Xander.  
  
"Classified." They said together and walked into the library.  
  
"Spells... spells... spells..." Oz mumbled, looking for a book on the shelves.  
  
"Well, I'll just be right here. Wait, why'd you bring me along?" Xander asked, sitting down. Oz and Lupin looked at each other, then shrugged.  
  
"Well, you and Anya were at each other's throats, so we decided to break you two up. Besides, you're getting married soon! Don't wanna break that up either, no do we?" Oz replied, pulling out a book. "Found one." Lupin walked over and peered inside the book with Oz.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" Xander asked.  
  
"Uh, well, we need to know more spells for our class. Since we're not too good at them and we don't know many." Lupin replied.  
  
"Then why'd you get the job? Because you're both werewolves?" Xander asked. Oz looked up at Lupin, shocked.  
  
"You're a werewolf too?" Oz asked.  
  
"You're one! You liar!" Lupin pointed an accusingly finger at Xander. Then they heard a small crash coming from the back of the library. "What the?" They ran over, finding an old man hunched over a book. Some had fallen.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, who are you?" Oz asked. The man looked up from the book and dropped it, o-shaped mouth.  
  
"O-Oz?" Giles stammered, taking off his glasses and cleaning them.  
  
"Giles?" Oz asked, confused. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"What are you doing here?" They starred at each other for a while, then gave a huge hug. "Oz! I've missed you so much!" Xander suddenly came running over, afraid of being alone. Then he saw Giles.  
  
"Giles! Oh my gosh! It's you!" He ran over and squeezed Giles with a big hug. "Wow!" Then Oz and Xander backed away from Giles, realizing that they were still a man. "Uh, ya, *ehm*, gotta go and, uh, go." Xander said, walking out of the room smoothly. Then breaking into a run to Buffy's room, jumping around excitedly.  
  
******Buffy's Room******  
  
Spike and Buffy were laying down next to each other. Naked. Breathing hard. Until they heard a pound on the door.  
  
"Buffy! Buffy! Buffy! Open up! Open up!" He stammered quickly. Spike and Buffy jumped out of bed, pulling on their clothes quickly. Buffy opened the door after 2 minutes of door pounding, and Xander ran in. His face changed from hyper and excited, to mad and confused.  
  
"Spike? What are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"Um uh, waiting for my owl to get back." Spike replied.  
  
"He's right there." Xander pointed at the owl's cage, where Spunky was.  
  
"Oh, well, thanks for pointing that out." Spike replied.  
  
"Well, anyways," Xander shook his head, "Giles is back!"  
  
"Oh my gosh! Gotta go!" Buffy ran past Xander, then stopping to ask where.  
  
"The library!" Xander replied, Buffy took off again. "Giles is back! Giles is back!" Xander jumped up and down, clapping his hands, and ran off after Buffy. Spike shook his head and rolled his eyes, running slowly after them.  
  
******Back at Hogwarts******  
  
"So what did you guys do?" Dawn asked, walking with Harry, Ron and Hermione, away from Malfoy.  
  
"What did you do?" Ron asked accusingly.  
  
"What?" Dawn asked, confused. "Oh, wait, you mean with Draco. It was boring. He may be a good kisser but doesn't stir up a good conversation." Then Dawn saw Harry's expression. "But not as good as Harry."  
  
"So you would choose Harry over Malfoy anytime?" Ron asked.  
  
"Hell yea. It's just that Malfoy asked me first." Dawn replied.  
  
"Well, we've got to go. Come on, Ron. Remember, that thing we've got to do?" Hermione said, pulling at Ron's arm.  
  
"What thing? I don't remember anything we had to do." Ron remarked. "Oh, yea, that... thing. Come on, Hermione, let's go do that... thing." Hermione rolled her eyes and ran away with Ron.  
  
"They're not good at pretending." Dawn laughed.  
  
"Dawn. I love you. I like you. Can we go out?" Harry blurted out. Dawn was shocked.  
  
"W-what?" She stammered. She couldn't reply anymore, Harry covered his mouth with hers, slipping his tongue down her throat. Dawn didn't stop him. She replied with her tongue, as well.  
  
******Around******  
  
Xander ran into Tara before, and now she was all excited about Giles. she was speed-walking down the corridors. Then she ran into Dawn. She was about to call out her name, until she saw Harry. They were up against the wall, kissing roughly. Her brows went up and she turned the other way, speed- walking back. She ran into Willow who was coming her way.  
  
"Hi Tara." She waved, heading towards Dawn with out knowing. Tara grabbed Willow's arm and pulled her to her way.  
  
"I wouldn't go that way if I were you." Tara said quickly.  
  
"Why?" Willow asked.  
  
"Because Dawn and Harry-"  
  
"Oh." Then they saw Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle coming their way.  
  
"What is this? A popular hall or just a place where all of the teens meet?"  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"The only thing we can do."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I don't know, I thought you knew!" Malfoy and his chums walked past them right then. "Oh, great."  
  
"What do we do??"  
  
"I don't know! Um, uh, get Buffy!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Right!" They ran off towards the library and met Giles there. They got so caught up in his presents, they forgot all about the drama teens.  
  
******Back at the Corridor******  
  
"I warned you, Potter. Stay away from my girl!" Malfoy cast a spell upon Harry, as Harry did the same. Curses came flying back and forth, magic stirring in the air. Dawn just leaned against the wall, praying for the best. Then she had a sudden idea. She crouched in the corner and pulled out her wand, whispering some words. Oz and Lupin taught her a certain special spell that would be very handy with Harry and Malfoy. It was a love-be-gone spell, they taught her if things got out of hand. And they did. She cast her spell and the whole room flowed with yellow light, stars in the air, breaking. Shimmers of gold streaked through everything, not a soul to be seen in front of anyone's faces. Dawn realized what she had done. That was not supposed to happen. Her spell got cursed back on her, reversing it from Harry and Malfoy. The problem she did not realize, was that Harry and Malfoy were stirring up magic inside of them while they did their curses, so it blocked the spell Dawn had done. Dawn's eyes lit up with red as she sneered evilly. Harry and Malfoy had stopped, looking around them. Until they saw Dawn laying unconscious on the floor. They ran by her side, ignoring their petty differences. Crabbe and Goyle ran off, running to find a professor. The closest one they found was Buffy, who was coming out from the library, happy. She ran where they told her to go, and horror struck across her face. Spike ran behind her, seeing Dawn and picking her up. Everyone was anxiously talking to Dawn, seeing if she was alright, but she couldn't hear anything. Only the sound of a high pitched horn banging in her ears. She closed her eyes shut and went off into sleep land.  
  
******In the Library******  
  
"Look what you've done. Look what you've all done." Giles said to the Scoobies, Lupin, Harry, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Dawn was in the hospital wing with Madame Pomfrey. "It's all of your fault. Maybe even mine too."  
  
"But Giles-" Willow started.  
  
"No! Don't you understand? Dawn could be dead right now! Because of you!" He yelled. Everyone silenced. Giles took a deep breathe. "Buffy. I relied on you to keep Dawn safe. I don't know what you're so caught up in but it has to stop. I trusted you to watch over Dawn. But it seems that now you don't care if she get's knocked up or cursed by Voldemort." Buffy looked down. "Tara. I thought you'd be responsible as well. Did you know this was going on? What about you, Willow? You're almost the worse. I heard about what you've done and it disgusts me. It also seems I should have just stayed in Sunnydale since I'm the frodding father there!" Willow and Tara looked down too. "Xander, Anya. I don't know what to say. You two didn't do much. But I guess that's the whole reason. Spike. Look at you. No wonder why she's all wild for boys. You're the worse influence." Giles turned to Lupin and Oz. "You two, pah. You're the ones who taught her the spell. And you didn't even mention the only flaw?" Then he finally turned to Harry and Malfoy. "Now you two top it off. From the rest, you're the most despicable. Fighting over one girl like that. It's disgusting. How could you? Didn't you ever think once what was best for Dawn? Thanks to your 'love' for her, she's almost dead right now. I guess it's true about when they say love hurts because you boys are painful. No wonder why she did that spell! She's tired of these games, everyone! She doesn't want to be treated like a little girl nor a toy! Don't you get it yet?" Giles yelled. Nobody, ever since the Angle inncodent, have seen Giles act in this manner. He was angry and full of anxiousness for Dawn. "I come to Hogwarts to help a friend and now I have to handle more! On the very first day I come! Is it possible for you people to give me a break?? Dawn a break? This whole god damn school a break?? No. Guess not. Now I'm going to see Dawn. And NONE of you will follow." Giles stormed out of the room. Everyone was silent and full of shame. Dean and Seamus came in laughing, until they saw the crowd looking back at them. They silenced and walked slowly backwards out of the room, looking around.  
  
******The Hospital Wing******  
  
"Dawn did a spell for Harry and Malfoy to not love her, but they were already doing spells on each other at the time, so her spell back fired."  
  
"Oh. How did she know how to do it?"  
  
"Lupin and Oz taught her. Poor Dawn. And if my readings are accurate..."  
  
"What, Hermione?"  
  
"I read about the spell. It's called Heartbreaking. It says that when it is cast, it has to brake someone's heart, whether it be one or two people. Anyways, since it back fired, it had to brake someone's heart . And it happened to be Dawn who now has the broken heart."  
  
"Do you mean Dawn's evil now?"  
  
"Once she recovers the injury, she certainly will have greed a hatred inside for all."  
  
"Well that's great. Anyway to cure it?"  
  
"Only one. Someone that loves her must kiss her on the lips. And the way Dawn's going with this spell, she'll most likely push everyone away."  
  
"Who'll it be?"  
  
"Well, somebody that considers her more than just a girl. Someone special who considers her more."  
  
"That could be anybody. Should we tell someone."  
  
"If we tell someone, they'll only worry more and everyone will try to kiss her. So we have to only tell the person that loves her most, so less confusion will occur."  
  
"Who will we get?"  
  
"My guess, Harry most likely."  
  
"What about her family?"  
  
"Don't you see the way they treat her? They treat her like a little kid."  
  
"Well, let's go for Harry then."  
  
"Another flaw to that. That very person who kisses her will no longer or ever like her again in the way they had."  
  
"Not Harry then."  
  
"I don't know, Ron, I really don't know." Hermione looked nervously at Dawn, who lay as silent as a single baby lamb in a flock.  
  
******To be Continued******  
  
  
  
Next chapter of Hogwarts and The Scoobies: As if everything wasn't already sad, it gets worse. Another, besides Anya, is pregnant. And somebody who shouldn't be named right now dies. And Voldemort connects with the Hell Mouth somehow. Finally, for now, relationships become more and new ones disperse.  
  
author's note: Sorry it came out a day late! That's usually not like me. But I was watching Beetle Juice and stuff. And coming up with more ideas... 


	10. Evil

author: Brandi Vincent  
  
disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, nor Harry Potter. Joss Whedon and J.K. Rowling own their characters from their imaginary story.  
  
title: Hogwarts and The Scoobies  
  
chapter: 10 Evil  
  
recommended fanfictions: Paint the Stars In the Sky, The Seed of Good and Evil, I Hate Goblins!, Spike and I are in a Band  
  
  
  
******Chapter 10: Evil******  
  
"Hello? And you may be...?" Giles asked, coming into the hospital wing, finding Ron and Hermione there.  
  
"Close friends." Hermione replied.  
  
"So who are you?" Ron blurted out.  
  
"I've been like a father to her for a long time now. And I just yelled at my friends and these boys, Harry and Draco, so please excuse my raspy voice." Giles introduced.  
  
"Wait, Harry and Draco? What did you say to them? We already know what happened, Madame Pomfrey called us down before and told us." Hermione asked.  
  
"Look, I just came down to check up on Dawn. And she seems to be alright right now, so I'll go." Giles said, closing the door in front of him.  
  
"Let's go have a chat with Harry." Ron said, getting up and running out of the door with Hermione on his tail.  
  
******The Library******  
  
"So who hurt Dawn?" Anya asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Nobody did." Buffy replied sternly.  
  
"So. Harry and Draco it is, right?" Xander asked. Harry and Draco didn't say anything. "So what do you plan on saying to Dawn when she comes out of whatever she's in? Fight again and have her do another curse?"  
  
"Xander." Willow said.  
  
"No. I want to know. And Buffy, I also want to know something. We all know that Dawn is feeling like she's alone inside. So why do you continue to ignore her?" Xander went on. "We're all to blame for what happened. All of us. So what do we do now? Where do we go from here?"  
  
"Please don't start that song again." Tara groaned.  
  
"Malfoy. Agree to not fight anymore? I'm not sure about you, but I love her. I want what's best for her." Harry put out his hand to Malfoy. Malfoy just glared at it, but finally gave in and shook it roughly, pulling his hand back swiftly.  
  
"Good. No more spells or anything." Willow said.  
  
"This is all of our fault, Oz." Lupin said. "We should have never shown her it."  
  
"Guys. Dawn will be OK. I'm not for sure, but we have to keep our hopes up about this. See, this is how we learn from our mistakes and earn experiences. We have to chance life. And everything we've ever done so far is practically daring life. And were you guys always like this? That if anyone in this group had their life at stake, you would start caring all of a sudden? Naha. It doesn't work like that. You always have to care and be there. And when Dawn comes back, you'll all be a whole lot nicer and crap. That doesn't work either. Sure she'd like some recognition, but she's not dumb either. She'd know why you guys would all of a sudden care. And that would make her feel worse." Oz stated. Everyone stared at him.  
  
"Does he always talk like that?" Harry asked.  
  
"Like what?" Xander asked.  
  
"Like, all wise." Harry replied.  
  
"Oh yea, you get used to it." Xander said, looking down at the floor. Ron and Hermione ran in just then.  
  
"Harry!" Ron yelled, then noticing everyone in the room looking at him. "Uh, sorry. Harry, we need to talk."  
  
"'Bout what?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't have time for this." Hermione groaned and sped over to Harry, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the room.  
  
"What?" Harry asked again.  
  
"It's about Dawn." Ron said.  
  
"We found out something." Hermione started explaining everything, up until the point about him having to kiss Dawn and all of his love for her go away. "So you'll have to kiss her. But you won't love her anymore."  
  
"Can't we find a family member? What about Malfoy??" Harry pleaded.  
  
"A family member would make it worse. But I suppose we could try Malfoy. Since they will both be evil at the time being." Hermione replied.  
  
"OK, but we can't tell him what's going down." Ron agreed.  
  
"What'll we say to him then?" Harry asked.  
  
"That you give up and he can have her. Because either way, Harry, you'll still be able to go out with Dawn." Hermione answered.  
  
******The Hospital Wing******  
  
"Dawn, I am so sorry about this." Giles said, though he knew quite well she probably couldn't hear him. "If there was a way to make this all better, I would jump for the chance."  
  
"Mr. Giles, I believe it's time for the final spell for Dawn. Please step out." Madame Pomfrey said, walking in.  
  
"Sure." Giles said, taking a last look at Dawn before leaving.  
  
"Now don't you worry Dawn, everything will be all right." Madame Pomfrey reassured.  
  
Giles paced outside of the room, anticipating Dawn's recovery. Madame Pomfrey came out. "She's awake." She smiled and went back in. Giles ran inside. Then he saw Dawn, sitting up, not smiling. In fact, he saw that her eyes turn black with evil and her body sprung with revenge.  
  
"What's wrong with her." Giles whispered.  
  
"Excuse me?" Madame Pomfrey asked.  
  
"What is wrong with her." Giles said louder, separating his words carefully as he said them.  
  
"Nothing. I think I did quite well frankly." She replied.  
  
"Don't tell me she's not wrong, I know Dawn! She's acting odd right now! What did you do??"  
  
"Lower your voice, Mr. Giles! There is nothing wrong with Dawn."  
  
"Then I'll just find out myself." Giles stormed out of the room, looking for Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
"God, he's such an ass! What the fuck is up with him?" Dawn swore. Madame Pomfrey turned to her, shocked.  
  
******The Gryffindor Common Room******  
  
It was much later. Giles ran around the school, looking for the three. But he didn't check in the most obvious place they'd be in. The Gryffindor Common Room. He gave the fat lady the password, since Buffy gave it to him. Looking around quickly, he found Harry, Ron, and Hermione. He ran over to them, huffing loudly.  
  
"Dawn...*huff*...isn't right. *Huff* Do you know anything?" Giles asked.  
  
"Of course." Hermione said as her know-it-all way and told him everything.  
  
"Then... who will?" Giles asked.  
  
"That's what we've been wondering." Ron replied.  
  
"We're going to try to get Malfoy into doing it with out telling him." Harry replied. Giles sat down, catching his breathe.  
  
"So what's left until then?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, Dawn is OK now." Giles said. Moment of silence.  
  
"Want to play chess?" Ron asked Giles.  
  
"Sure. Been champion since the 7th grade." Giles replied.  
  
"Won't be now." Ron muttered, sneering.  
  
******The Library******  
  
Everyone was still worried about Dawn. They weren't sure if they should check up on her or just stay put.  
  
"I'm going. Anyone with?" Oz announced.  
  
"Yea, I'll go." Lupin agreed.  
  
"I'll go." Willow said.  
  
"I'll go." Tara added.  
  
"I'll-" Xander was cut off from a blast of lightning entering the room. He was struck dead, falling to the ground. A misty, white dew came flowing through the room, making everyone blind from where they were looking. All they could see was white in front of their eyes, allowing the enemy to come in with out any notice. The woman creped inside, walking with dignity towards Xander.  
  
"Hello young, foolish one." She had a rough, demon voice that made everyone stir.  
  
"W-what?" Xander managed to choke out, eyes burned shut.  
  
"I've come to penetrate you skin and bones. You will die a lonely, painful death." She said. The mist started to clear up, allowing everyone to see better.  
  
"Who are you?" Xander choked. Anya waved away the mist and looked at the woman with astonishment. The woman had a demon, crinkled up face.  
  
"Tala?" Anya asked.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Anyanca!" The demon said, running over to Anya and hugging her. "It's been so long! I thought you conjured me up to kill that little boy!"  
  
"Little boy?" Xander asked.  
  
"No! He's not a little boy! He's my fiance! I'm marrying him! I conjured you up to invite you to my wedding!" Anya explained.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" Tala said. "I thought you were a worthless, pathetic man! Oops, my bad." She turned to Xander.  
  
"Yea, anytime." Xander coughed.  
  
"Um, Xander. I suggest you, uh, take a bath." Willow mentioned. Xander's hair stuck up like Mary's when she put that...you know in her hair in that movie. And his clothes were crisp black. Not to mention his ashy skin.  
  
"I don't think I can move really. Talking is just painful at this moment as it is." Xander coughed again. His throat was dry.  
  
"Sorry." Tala said and turned back to Anya. "I'm super happy you called!" Her voice had changed from rough to soft and perky.  
  
"Yea, can we get back to life topics here?" Willow asked. "Well, not that you don't have a life Anya, but, you know, Dawn."  
  
"Oh yes. My friend's little sister got hurt before and we're going to go check up on her." Anya told Tala.  
  
"Great!" Tala said. They all went out of the door and up to the hospital wing, heading to see Dawn.  
  
******The Hospital Wing******  
  
"So that asshole Harry reversed my spell and now I'm evil! I was a pussy before anyways, oh well." Dawn went on to Madame Pomfrey. "But Malfoy, total hotty! I can't believe I ever liked that fruit cake Harry."  
  
"Glad to see you have it my way, beautiful." Someone was standing in the doorway, and you'd be stupid not to know who it was. Malfoy.  
  
"Draco, go back to your common room. You're not doing any good here." Madame Pomfrey said.  
  
"No, he can stay if he wants." Dawn complained.  
  
"It's late. Get some rest, Dawn." Madame Pomfrey ordered. "Now that's mandatory, go Draco."  
  
"Fine. Bye." Dawn said to Malfoy. Malfoy sneered and left.  
  
"That boy... hm." Madame Pomfrey tsked.  
  
"Knock knock." Willow said, coming in.  
  
"Oh come on. Dawn needs her rest. Can't I take care of my own patient?" Madame Pomfrey complained.  
  
"Sorry just wanted to stop by." Tara said. "It'll only take a minute."  
  
"It better be a minute." Madame Pomfrey went into her office.  
  
"Hi, Dawn." Oz frowned. She didn't look right. "What's wrong."  
  
"Nothing! Everyone is acting like I'm a freak!" Dawn yelled.  
  
"Ok..." Xander coughed again.  
  
"What happened to you?" Dawn wrinkled her nose at the site of Xander.  
  
"Don't ask." Xander choked.  
  
"Oh, poor thing. I'm so sorry what happened!" Tala said. "I think those boys should be punished..."  
  
"No, Tala." Anya commanded. Tala looked down.  
  
"So, how are you?" Lupin asked.  
  
"Just fine. Bye!" Dawn said snotty like and laid down, closing her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong, Dawn?" Willow asked. Dawn didn't reply. Madame Pomfrey walked in.  
  
"Good, she's sleeping. Now leave!" She shooed them away. They all left, looking anxiously at Dawn.  
  
******Gryffindor Common Room******  
  
"This game is fixed." Giles proclaimed as his queen got destroyed.  
  
"Hey, you wanna play fair?" Ron asked. "Bet you another 20 coins..."  
  
"You're just saying that because you're winning." Giles cringed. "And you have an overinflated ego. Nah."  
  
"Children." Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm going to bed, night."  
  
"Night." Harry yawned. "Yea, me too. You guys keep doing... that." Harry said, going up the spiral stairs to the boy's dormitory.  
  
"Best 2 out of 15?" Ron asked.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Giles laughed.  
  
"Well, if you're too chicken..."  
  
"You're on, buster." Giles shook Ron's hand.  
  
******Tara's Room******  
  
Tara was just about getting ready for bed, when she heard a knock on her door.  
  
"Coming." She called, getting the door. "Professor Lupin! What a surprise!"  
  
"Mind if I come in, Tara?" Lupin asked. Tara stepped aside, letting him in. "So there's the Quidditch match in a month. Would you be as so kind as to be my escort?" He took her hand and kissed it. Tara blushed.  
  
"Sure!" Her mouth suddenly turned dry.  
  
"Good. Then I'll see you around." Lupin kissed he hand again and nodded his head, going out the door. Tara fell on her bed, closing her eyes dreamily. So who cares if I'm a lesbian? I can change that, if it's worth him. She thought.  
  
******Gryffindor Common Room******  
  
Buffy looked all over for Giles, and then she realized where he was. The Gryffindor Common Room. She had given him the password before. She ran to it and gave the fat lady the password, then rushing through the portrait to Giles.  
  
"Giles! Where were you??" Buffy huffed.  
  
"Drat!" Giles swore as his knight got kicked out of place. "Oh, nothing, Buffy. Just nothing."  
  
"Well, good. Because Dawn's all pissy." Buffy replied.  
  
"Oh, yes. Her spell got reversed and now she's evil so someone that loves her dearly must kiss her on the lips." He said quickly. "By the way, do you have some spare coins on you?" Buffy just starred at him in disbelief as another one of his knights got shattered. "Holy-"  
  
******To be Continued******  
  
  
  
Next chapter of Hogwarts and The Scoobies: It turns out someone else besides Dawn got effected as well by the spell, so now if they kiss, they will never like each other again. And someone dies soon enough, you'll see what I mean.  
  
author's note: Hi. This was a slow 'won't get on with it' chapter, I know. And if you plan on e-mailing me, don't. It won't work right now. But it's going through something so it'll be down a while. So anyways, bye! 


	11. Killer Lover

author: Brandi Vincent  
  
disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, nor Harry Potter. Joss Whedon and J.K. Rowling own their characters from their imaginary story.  
  
title: Hogwarts and The Scoobies  
  
chapter: 11 Killer Love  
  
recommended fanfictions: Paint the Stars In the Sky, The Seed of Good and Evil, I Hate Goblins!, Spike and I are in a Band  
  
  
  
******Chapter 11: Killer Love******  
  
The next morning, Dawn was feeling tons better. But Xander wasn't. He had a rash on his behind. Everyone was concerned ever since Dawn snapped on them. It wasn't like Dawn. But only a few knew, from the Scoobies. And nothing nor nobody stopped Malfoy from hanging out with Dawn.  
  
"Hey Dawn. Feeling better?" Malfoy asked in the common room.  
  
"Been better." Dawn replied.  
  
"Good." They decided to go out for a walk around Hogwarts. And they ran into a few students....  
  
"L-look. I'm r-really sorry about walking into D-dawn." Neville stammered as Malfoy had his neck up against the wall.  
  
"No. You're not." Malfoy said, slamming him a numerous times against the wall. Dawn just laughed from behind him.  
  
"Please let me go." Neville cried. Although Neville was hefty, he was clumsy and not too strong.  
  
"Go to hell." Dawn said to him, allowing Malfoy to continue. Malfoy slammed Neville against the walls and threw him on the ground, taking his wand out. He whispered some words and sparks shot out from it, shooting at Neville. Neville's arm sliced open, a deep gash in it. His leg bruised and his eyes hurt from a black eye. Malfoy and Dawn just snickered at his painful tears, and walked away. Neville sobbed silently, hoping nobody would hear him. He didn't have many friends at all to help him.  
  
Malfoy and Dawn continued strutting around. They came upon others, and cursed them as well.  
  
******The Gryffindor Common Room******  
  
"Guys? Wake up!" Harry shook Giles and Ron as they had their heads down, snoring and drooling. It was cloudy and rainy out. He was bored.  
  
"Told them they should have stopped while they were... awake." Hermione reminded.  
  
"I'm going to talk to Dumbledore." Harry said and headed out of the portrait as it swung open.  
  
******Dumbledore's Office******  
  
Harry got past the gargoyle with the password Dumbledore gave him, if anything ever went wrong.  
  
"Dumbledore?" Harry asked, walking into the fire lit office. It was warm and cozy, like never before. Dumbledore looked up from his papers.  
  
"Good morning. Wait, it's raining. Bad morning." Dumbledore grunted. "What can I do for you, Harry?"  
  
"I was wondering when the Quidditch match may be."  
  
"Oh, yes. And we also have to find a new captain, yes." Dumbledore thought for a moment. "Well, the first match will be in a week. And remind Professor McGonagal about a new captain. She chooses them."  
  
"OK, thanks." Harry said, getting up and heading over to McGonagal's.  
  
"Whew, that was close." Dumbledore sighed and kept writing on about the Hell Mouth and Voldemort.  
  
******McGonagal's Office******  
  
"Professor? Well, I'm sort of excited about the Quidditch Match, so who will be captain this year?" Harry asked, coming in.  
  
"What? Oh, yes. Come in. I've been thinking about it very carefully. And I think there's only one person in the whole school that would be fit for the job." McGonagal said.  
  
"Who?" Harry asked anxiously.  
  
"Well, this person is very thoughtful and generous. This person always considers others before this person's self. And this person is very brave and has a heart full of courage and love."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"And I think it should be you, Harry. You would make the perfect captain. After all, you did win us and many other games."  
  
"Really? You mean it??"  
  
"You'll be as good as a captain as Oliver was."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Don't thank me, thank yourself. You did what you did to get where you are now. Let's forget for now all of the mischievous events that you did in the past for now."  
  
"Wow, thanks! Thank you! Well, when do I do the first practice?"  
  
"You should schedule in for a practice for the field. Good luck." Harry smiled and ran out of the room, hoping to find Hermione or Ron.  
  
******Ron and Hermione******  
  
Ron and Hermione were walking around, just talking about anything.  
  
"So I hear Dawn is much better." Hermione said.  
  
"Yea. She's out of the hospital wing, last time I checked. Where is she?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know.... Neville!" They saw up ahead a bloody nosed Neville Longbottom, sobbing his eyes out. Which hurt a little more since his eyes were sore with black rings around them. They ran over and knelt down beside him. "What happened??"  
  
"Draco. Spells and punched." Neville managed to choke out.  
  
"Draco?? Ooh, the next time I see him I'll beat him so hard his robes and wand will hurt." Ron growled. "Wait 'till I tell Dawn this..."  
  
"Dawn was with him." Neville said.  
  
"Dawn?? Did she stop him??" Hermione asked.  
  
"No. She laughed." Neville cried.  
  
"Dawn?" Ron asked. He sort of forgot about her being evil.  
  
"Ron! Remember?? We have to stop this! If we're lucky, Malfoy probably already kissed her and it's over with!" Hermione cried.  
  
"Are you so sure?" Ron asked, pointing ahead of them. It was Malfoy and Dawn.  
  
"What is it with you and pointing out something??" Hermione whispered harshly.  
  
"Oh no." Neville groaned, putting his head down.  
  
"Oh no, not the missing links again." Dawn was holding onto Malfoy's arm. They turned around, avoiding Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Nope. It's not over." Ron said.  
  
"I'm getting Professor Summers!" Hermione ran off down the hall, going to Buffy's room. If she could find it.  
  
"Wait up!" Ron yelled. "Neville, uh, we'll come back for you later, wait up Hermione!" Ron ran after her as Neville cried some more.  
  
******Gryffindor Common Room******  
  
"We looked everywhere! No Summers!" Ron said, going through the portrait into the common room. Giles was still sleeping. "It's a pity. He lost just about 49 out 50 games." Ron shook his head and walked over to Giles. "Hey! Giles! Rise and shine! It's a.... rainy day!" Ron shouted in his ear.  
  
"What, what, check mate." Giles muttered, opening his eyes slowly. "Did I win?"  
  
"Nope." Ron replied.  
  
"Mr. Giles, we have something urgent to tell you!" Hermione ran over to him.  
  
"What, did Oz and Lupin get married?" Giles yawned.  
  
"Uh, not really. At least I... hope not." Ron said.  
  
"It's Dawn! She's beating up kids with Malfoy and it seems they still haven't kissed yet!" Hermione cried.  
  
"Dawn's hurting others?" Giles shot up. "Where's Buffy." He got up and ran out of the portrait.  
  
"What do we do now?" Hermione asked. Ron looked at her sneakily.  
  
"What to play.... chess?" He asked.  
  
******Buffy's Room******  
  
"You're so cute. Yes you are. You are the best little white owl ever!" Buffy cooed to Spunky, scratching his chin and stroking his feathers.  
  
"Why don't you give it a rest, love." Spike asked, sleeping in her bed. Buffy was in her pjs and fluffy pink slippers. But Spike was still in his black pants and black t-shirt. Buffy continued her sweat talk to Spunky when Giles ran in. He gave a weird look at Spike.  
  
"Um, never mind. That's not important right now. Buffy, Dawn's hurting other students. And no threats to take away points will stop them." Giles announced.  
  
"Oh no. But didn't Malfoy kiss her yet??" Buffy asked. She was in on it.  
  
"Well, not exactly." Giles took off his glasses and cleaned them.  
  
"Well, Malfoy isn't working. Obviously he needs to be taught a lesson." Spike jumped out of bed and started for the door.  
  
"Spike, no threat is going to stop them." Giles reassured.  
  
"What threat? I'm going to beat him to a bloody pulp." Spike replied.  
  
"Spike." Buffy said coldly. "Look, we need to take this into our own hands then if she can't handle a little crush. Let's get Tara." They all got up and out the door.  
  
"Um, Buffy?" Giles asked.  
  
"Oh! Oops!" Buffy ran back in and got changed.  
  
******On the Lawn******  
  
"So, Tara. How long have you known Buffy?" Lupin asked Tara.  
  
"Well, I don't know. About one or two years just about. We've all been friends pretty long. I mean, Xander and Willow have been friends with her for about six years and Giles also. And Anya, about four years I think. We call ourselves the Scoobies." Tara replied.  
  
"The Scoobies? What's that?"  
  
"Oh, it's a 70's tv show and, you know. It's a fun nickname."  
  
"Reall-"  
  
"Tara! Remus! I really need your help!" Buffy yelled, running onto the lawn. She was getting a little wet, since now it was drizzling. Tara and Lupin shared an umbrella. It was a beautiful kind of rain.  
  
"What is it Buffy?" Tara asked.  
  
"It's Dawn. I need a spell with your help. I don't really know any spells." Buffy replied, calming down.  
  
"Sure Buffy, what kind of spell?" Tara asked.  
  
"A love finder spell. I need to know exactly who loves Dawn so it'll be easier to cure her." Buffy replied.  
  
"Oh, of course. Come on." Tara ran from under Lupin's umbrella and into the building with Buffy. He followed, putting down his umbrella.  
  
******The Library******  
  
"I think we found another library to hang out at." Willow said proudly to Oz.  
  
"Yea. I think it fits us." Oz said.  
  
"Yep. Especially with the hollering books in the back and the moving pictures." Xander was starting to get a little freaked out by them. He was still a little burned.  
  
"Yea. I think it gives it that grudge look." Anya added.  
  
"But where does the weapon cabinet go?" Giles asked.  
  
"Please shut-up with these petty jokes." Spike groaned.  
  
"Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys!" Buffy said quickly, coming in.  
  
"We found a spell book." Tara added.  
  
"Cool. Now make with the mojo. Chop chop!" Xander clapped his hands.  
  
"OK. I've got the supplies." Lupin came in after them.  
  
"Good. Now I need to-"  
  
"What are we doing now?" Anya interrupted Tara.  
  
"Oh, yes. Well, we're doing a spell to see exactly who likes Dawn so we have a better view on who should kiss her." Tara replied.  
  
"I vote Draco." Xander rose his hand.  
  
"Me too." Anya copied. Mostly everybody else did too.  
  
"What about Harry?" Willow asked. Nobody rose their hand. "Good. I like Harry. He's cool."  
  
"Look, we still have to do this anyways. It doesn't matter who you like more." Buffy said, laying out the supplies on the table. "Now, what do I do with this stuff?"  
  
"OK. You mix those two powders Remess got from Dumbledore together in that bag and pour the holy water in it." Tara instructed. Willow looked like she was about to explain it all, but she kept it in. She was holding up great against magic. Especially in a wizarding school. Buffy did what Tara told her and shook it all up.  
  
"What now?" She asked.  
  
"Pour it in a cup." Tara replied.  
  
"Wow. Remess and I couldn't even do that. I mean, the instructions. Unless it was placed in front of our noses." Oz said.  
  
"Where's a cup?" Buffy replied. Xander looked around, snapping his fingers, and found Willow's pencil holder. He grabbed it and dropped the pencils out, handing it to Buffy.  
  
"Hey!" Willow yelled in a low tone. Buffy did the procedure and the final step was to drink it, she did as so and her eyes went white.  
  
"Get a pen and paper! Quick!" Tara said. Anya got it and waited until Buffy said something.  
  
"The people worthy of Dawn's love are the following; near where she stands: Buffy. William. Rupert. Oz. Willow. Tara. Alexander. Anyanca. Remess. Harry. Draco. Ron. Hermione. And Seamus." Buffy yelled and her eyes went back to normal. "What did I just say?"  
  
"I've got it!" Anya announced. She read off the list of people. "I suspect that the spell just gave the first names. Besides, we know all of them."  
  
"What was that last one?" Lupin asked.  
  
"Ron and Hermione?" Xander asked, scratching his head.  
  
"They're friends you nitwit." Spike said.  
  
"Last one was Seamus." Anya said.  
  
"Seamus?" They all asked in unison.  
  
"Yep." Anya reassured. "Maybe we should have him kiss Dawn instead or something."  
  
"Huh." Xander thought. "Who's Remess?" Everybody starred at him.  
  
"Take a wild guess." Lupin said.  
  
"Uh...." Xander thought.  
  
"It's Lupin." Oz said.  
  
"Oh." Xander looked at Lupin. "Ooooooh."  
  
"Well, what do we do?" Willow asked.  
  
"I suggest we..." Giles thought.  
  
"Spit it out book boy." Buffy said sternly.  
  
"Seamus." Giles said quickly.  
  
"Awww." Tara said.  
  
"Come on. Are we going to choose or wait for another to get hurt? Let's take charge." Buffy announced.  
  
"I'm in!" Xander's hand rose.  
  
******Gryffindor Common Room******  
  
"Check mate." Hermione said.  
  
"What?? Not again!" Ron groaned.  
  
"You chose to play. Learn to suffer." Hermione sneered.  
  
"When did you learn to play?"  
  
"Well I certainly remember you teaching me at your house."  
  
"Oh... yea. Heh heh."  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" Harry asked, coming through the portrait.  
  
"Clouds and rain." Ron said, turning back to the game.  
  
"Where were you??" Hermione asked.  
  
"First I was going to see you guys but then decided to hang out outside with Tara and Lupin. Then they went in. Don't know why. I just turned my back for one minute and then they were gone. So I stayed out there. Crazy I guess." Harry replied.  
  
"Harry. Malfoy and Dawn are hurting others." Hermione said. "We thought she would be a mood swing evil but I suppose not."  
  
"Well, it's really not her that's doing it, is it?" Harry asked anxiously.  
  
"Hopefully it's just the spell." Ron replied. "Anyways, I hope it's fixed soon. And when's the Quidditch match?"  
  
"Oh yeah! Forgot to tell you! I'm captain!" Harry proclaimed proudly.  
  
"Really?? Good for you Harry!" Hermione cheered.  
  
"Yeah, that's great!" Ron added.  
  
"I know. I wish I could tell Dawn." Harry sighed.  
  
"Don't worry, Harry. It'll pass over. I'm pretty sure." Hermione reassured. "Oh, and Ron. Check mate."  
  
******Dumbledore's Office******  
  
Dumbledore, as usual, was finishing some paper work when an owl flew in. It was from the Weasleys.  
  
Dear Dumbledore,  
  
Please tell Ron we love him. We were going to send this owl to him first, but decided you should know. Please inform Ron and Ginny that we are going to pick them up from school tomorrow for a funeral. Charlie's funeral. At work, one of the dragons got out of control and, well, killed him. I'd rather not go into details please. We just want to see Ron and Ginny. We are so miserable. You wouldn't believe it were Fred and George if you saw them right now. And Bill and Percy. Percy actually stopped working and won't go back. We just miss Charlie so much.... please Dumbledore. We bid you have a better life than ours at the moment.  
  
-Mrs./Mr. Weasley  
  
There were tear blotches all along the paper. Old ones. And new ones. Dumbledore swallowed deeply and put the letter down. For one of the first times, he wasn't smiling. He walked out of the door of his office but saved the time with a *pop*, and he was gone. The owl flapping on his desk wildly behind him.  
  
******To be Continued******  
  
  
  
Next chapter of Hogwarts and The Scoobies: Ron and Ginny can't take it. But of course, Dawn fully recovers. But by who? The Quidditch Match is sooner than Harry thinks. And relationships start heating up more. But who could forget Anya being pregnant or them getting married? Oh, no. It will happen sooner or later. Better to say sooner.  
  
author's note: Hi. Bye. I miss being a kid!!! I mean, staying home and wathcing The Lion King and Bambi. And I might have skin cancer. When I was at the hospital waiting room after scool, I saw this little girl playing with those things they have in the waiting room. I really wish I was still young. 


	12. Hesitate the Issues

author: Brandi Vincent  
  
disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, nor Harry Potter. Joss Whedon and J.K. Rowling own their characters from their imaginary story.  
  
title: Hogwarts and The Scoobies  
  
chapter: 12 Hesitate the Issues  
  
recommended fanfictions: Paint the Stars In the Sky, The Seed of Good and Evil, I Hate Goblins!, Spike and I are in a Band  
  
  
  
******Chapter 12: Hesitate the Issues******  
  
"Please, Ron. You take competition too seriously." Hermione rolled her eyes as Ron refused to make another move.  
  
"Dumbledore?" Harry asked as Dumbledore popped into view.  
  
"Dear Ron." Dumbledore said softly. "I do believe I got this letter from your mother and father." He handed it to Ron and Ron read it. His eyes started turning red and tears fell from them. Dumbledore looked down.  
  
"Do you mean?" Ron asked, looking up. Dumbledore nodded weakly. Ron started crying more and Dumbledore, unusually, hugged Ron.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked. Ron clutched the letter tightly so nobody else could take it.  
  
"Where's Ginny?" Ron muttered and went off, wiping his eyes. Harry and Hermione starred at Dumbledore until he finally spoke up.  
  
"Most recently, somebody has passed away in the Weasley family." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Oh no! Who?" Hermione gasped.  
  
"Charlie Weasley." Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Charlie?? But.... how??" Harry asked.  
  
"A little incident at work occurred." Dumbledore replied. Harry and Hermione didn't say another word and looked down. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way." Dumbledore popped and went back to his office.  
  
"What do we do?" Hermione asked.  
  
******The Library******  
  
"Uh...where am I?" Seamus asked.  
  
"Oh, we just transported you into the library." Tala replied.  
  
"OK. I'm going to sit down." Seamus said and fainted.  
  
"I guess the spell was a little too strong." Tala said. Buffy ran towards him and picked him up, putting him on a chair.  
  
"Wake up!" Buffy yelled, smacking his face lightly.  
  
"Easy peesy lemon squeezy." Seamus muttered.  
  
"What?" Buffy looked over at Tala. She just looked up, avoiding Buffy's glare. "Well, look. We know you like Dawn. So out with it. Kiss her."  
  
"What?" Seamus shot up.  
  
"Save it. We know you like her." Spike replied.  
  
"How do you know?" Seamus asked.  
  
"A little spell." Tara replied.  
  
"Professor Harris? Summers? Anyanca? Spike?" Seamus went on.  
  
"Ya, ya. We're all in on it." Anya replied.  
  
"....Why do you need me though?" Seamus asked over a moment of silence.  
  
"Incase you haven't noticed, Dawn is evil from a backfired spell she did." Giles answered. "And she needs someone to kiss her to make her... not evil."  
  
"Yea, I remember that." Seamus scratched his head. "I was there, maybe yesterday. I was walking down the hall, minding my own business, when I saw Harry and Malfoy at each others throats in spells. I was curious and looked over the corner. Until I saw a big flash and I think I was knocked out by it. Then when I woke up, I was back in bed."  
  
"Hm. Interesting." Giles scratched his chin. "What could have brought you back to your room?"  
  
"No time for wondering, Giles. We have to get Dawn back to normal." Buffy said anxiously. Just then, Dean ran in.  
  
"Dawn's nuts!" He yelled a little too loudly. Then he noticed all of the professors starring at him. "OK... I was hoping for maybe just one or two professors, but this is good."  
  
"Dean, we are quite aware of Dawn's behavior. Thank you very much." Giles replied.  
  
"Then why don't you do anything? She's pointing her wand at every Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor coming her way! I was lucky to get away from a meir head injury!" Then Dean noticed Seamus sitting down at a table. "Seamus! What happened to you? You look like you haven't slept in weeks!" He was right. Seamus had big, blue bags under his eyes.  
  
"Uh, yea." Was all Seamus could say.  
  
"Dean, mind?" Buffy asked.  
  
"What?" Dean asked. Everybody gave him a look. "Oh, right. See you later then." Her ran out of the library door and closed it shut.  
  
"Now where were we?" Oz asked.  
  
"Seamus. For everyone's sake. For Dawn's sake. We need you to kiss her on the lips for the evilness to stop." Willow pleaded.  
  
"You guys make it seem like it's a bad thing to kiss her." Seamus muttered.  
  
"That's it. Nobody's taking charge. You're coming with me, Seamus." Spike got up and grabbed Seamus' arm, pulling him out of the door. Buffy, Xander, Anya, Tara, Willow, Giles, and Tala followed.  
  
******You Know... Around******  
  
"Get away!" Lavender shrieked. "I'm telling Professor McGonagal!"  
  
"Good luck." Dawn laughed, ripping Lavender's robe's sleeve with a spell.  
  
"Ooh! I'm so going to get you a detention, Dawn!" Lavender yelled. Malfoy, surprisingly, hasn't kissed Dawn yet. And another surprise is that no other professor except Buffy and the others have noticed this behavior. Who knows what's stopping the victims from telling on Malfoy and Dawn. Dawn finally let Lavender go, cackling evilly.  
  
"I am so telling on you!" Lavender yelled and ran off. Malfoy grabbed her arm roughly and pulled his face to her ear, whispering something. Her face turned from irritated to terrified, and she backed away. Mouth wide open. "OK." She said in a dry, weary voice and ran away. Dawn didn't notice, she was too busy wiping off her wand.  
  
"Where now, lovely?" Malfoy asked. He was nicest to Dawn. It was sort of odd too, in his case and personality.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe the library. Trash some books." Dawn replied absent mindedly, admiring her new gothic choker and silver necklace Malfoy had given her. Also her black lipstick and eye shadow. They strode off, insulting everybody they saw.  
  
Just a little far away from where they stand.  
  
"It was very nice of Dean to tip us off on wear Dawn and Malfoy are." Tara said.  
  
"Yea. After Spike strangled him and threatened to tear off Dean's face and wipe his ass with it." Xander smiled sarcastically. Spike clutched Seamus' arm tightly, the cold look on his face would make you shudder with pain. They got to the intersection of hall ways where Dean said Dawn and Malfoy would be.  
  
"That rotten-no good-pig breath-dirty-lying-bloody poof!" Spike swore. Dawn and Malfoy weren't there.  
  
"Well it is possible that they could have moved." Anya reminded.  
  
Back at the library.  
  
"So.... what are we doing here.... again?" Oz asked Lupin.  
  
"I'm checking something out about that spell Dawn did." Lupin replied, looking up and down the shelves.  
  
"What's left to be said?" Oz asked, starting to look too.  
  
"I just want to make sure that there is no default after the kiss."  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"That Dawn won't end up worse than she did at the beginning of when she did the spell."  
  
"Oh. What makes you think there'll be a backfire again?"  
  
"The power of the recovery. The kiss to break the spell. The chance Seamus may never love Dawn again. That's messing with a lot of feelings and emotions right there. It's a dirty risk that it may be a bit too strong for Dawn to handle."  
  
"So she might die from trying to recover? That's a bit odd. She's trying to recover and she's also dying at the same time."  
  
"No. More like she'll take longer to recover and it'll hurt more. Aha!" Lupin pulled out a thick, dusty, old book from the shelf and blew on it, blowing away dust particles and cobwebs. It showed in big, bold letters: Reversal of the Dark Arts.  
  
"Xander and Spike could really use this." Oz said.  
  
"Yea. But they wouldn't be smart enough to find it." Lupin smiled, opening the book. The book screamed and hollered, shaking in his hands. He closed it sharply. "Almost forgot. We're in the forbidden section."  
  
"Almost forgot?" Oz asked, pointing up to a sign that clearly stated that no students should be in the section and that the books can scream.  
  
"Well... almost. Anyways, we have it now. Let's not lose it." Lupin tapped his wand on the book and opened it again. This time it didn't scream. He looked at the table of contents, trying to find the spell he was looking for. He found it right away and turned to the brittle page, reading intensively. "Just as I thought. It's all right here." Just then, they heard a creak of the door open and close, but ignored it. "But it says it would be better to have her recover with the kiss from Seamus. It won't make her die, but just a bit of a shock at first. Better to have her trying to recover than other students trying to recover, am I right?"  
  
"Supposedly." Oz shrugged.  
  
"So this is a little warning that she might faint. Good. Let's go tell the others so they won't freak on us." Oz started mumbling to himself the lyrics to 'Freak on a Leash', by KoRn. "What are you mumbleing about?"  
  
"Nothing." They left the library and went to find Buffy and the others, leaving Dawn and Malfoy to glare. They had come in before. Right up to the part about Seamus having to kiss Dawn.  
  
"Seamus? Kiss him? Hell no!" Dawn swore, crinkling up her nose. They were sitting behind a book shelf.  
  
"Wouldn't you rather have somebody more alluring kiss you?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Anyday." Dawn replied.  
  
"And wouldn't you rather have it being worth your while?"  
  
"Duh." Malfoy smiled and leaned in to Dawn, wrapping his lips around hers, slipping his cool tongue into her warm mouth. She smiled and returned the kiss as he leaned more into her. It wasn't until after a few moments later that there was a white flash, seperating Dawn and Malfoy. Making them both unconsious.  
  
******Gryffindor Common Room******  
  
"Look, maybe we should check up with Professor Summers. See if she has any news about Dawn." Hermione suggested and got up. "And nowadays, everybody knows where to find her."  
  
"Yea, maybe you're right." Harry had a weak voice. Not full of confidence. Not full of faith. "It just scares me is all. Charlie. Gone. For good. Remember back at Ron's before 5th year? Charlie and Bill. Having a good time with everybody. Not caring what lies ahead of them. Just having their annual table fight in the air."  
  
"I guess the only way to go now is up." Hermione sighed.  
  
"Don't tell that to Ron. He'll only remember about how bad his life is already. About his passed down dress robes. About every time somebody mentions my past."  
  
"Harry, we have to look on the bright side."  
  
"What bright side, Hermione? Is there even one for Ron? Will he remain unhappy his entire life?"  
  
"No, he won't! Don't think such things about Ron! He will get better. And nobody should mention it anymore."  
  
"Well at least I'm brave enough to admit that my best friend's life is terrible!"  
  
"Well at least I don't think my best friend is terrible!"  
  
"I don't think that! He just doesn't have a good home life. I mean, his family is nice and all, but where does he go with a career? Of course he's smart though! But, I'm saying he's poor, Hermione. How's his family going to afford a decent funeral?? But on the other hand, my life is just as worse! The Dursleys wouldn't give a fuck in the world if I got blown up by Voldemort this very moment! And who's to say I've got pocket money? And to top it all off, the girl I truly love is blowing off heads to other students!"  
  
"Harry. You know what's even worse? To know that the boy I love is suffering from pain inside! That his emotions won't rip away once he sees his brother lying motionless in a coffin! That everything right now is going wrong. And maybe 'I'm' the only one brave enough to admit that there maybe is a little hope for Ron." Hermione stormed out of the common room; out of the portrait, leaving Harry to soak up the energy Hermione had just caused. Until he gave up and followed.  
  
******The Library******  
  
Hermione stomped through the library doors and stopped, looking around furiously. Then she stopped crinkling up her forehead and her face turned concerned. Nobody was in there. "Professors? Anybody?" She called out. Nobody answered. Harry rushed in just then.  
  
"Hermione-" Hermione hushed him and looked around. She honestly couldn't handle the fact that nobody was in there. Not even Willow. She looked in between every gap between each shelf. Then finally, in the back of the room, she found Dawn and Malfoy, opposite sides from each other. Laying motionless.  
  
"Harry!" She yelled and knelt down next to them. Then she realized what had happened. A big smile crossed over her face. But Harry wasn't smiling at all. He had seen the scene quickly, but then returned to the book, Reversal of the Dark Arts that he had found on the table. "What's wrong, Harry? Isn't it great! Dawn will be better now!"  
  
"No. She won't. It says it'll take her longer and much more painful to recover from the kiss. And it also says at the bottom that there may be a very possible chance that Malfoy will still love her after this."  
  
"What?? Let me see! If my reading is clear, I think that Malfoy will definitely not be in love with her still."  
  
"No, Hermione. It says that if the kiss that breaks Dawn's spell belongs to an evil pair as well, there is a possible chance that he will love her still. Meaning if he is as evil as she was, that there will be no affect against his heart."  
  
"What?? Impossible."  
  
"Very possible."  
  
"So it could have been better if she kissed her cat on the lips?"  
  
"I don't know. You're the brainiack here. It's one hell of a confusing backfire."  
  
"Yea. I guess that's like a lesson in life. Make sure you're doing you're curse accurate, or you'll seriously face the consequences."  
  
"Guess so." The door slammed open just then.  
  
"I'm going to kill your little friend." Spike threatened to Seamus.  
  
"Please don't hurt me sir." Seamus choked. Spike had his hand tightly around Seamus' throat.  
  
"Spike." Buffy said coldly.  
  
"Well as long as you told us, Oz and Remess. We would have been freaking seriously by now... if Dawn was there." Tara thanked.  
  
"Where do we look now?" Tala asked.  
  
"Here." Hermione replied weakly. Everybody looked up from what they were doing. Hermione had walked away from Dawn and Malfoy with Harry.  
  
"Come again?" Anya asked.  
  
"They're over there. Malfoy must have kissed Dawn." Harry replied, just as sad. Everybody else looked at each other for a moment, then trampled on over to the scene of Dawn and Malfoy. Xander even had to jump over a chair to get through the anxious crowd. Everybody turned excited.  
  
"Don't get your hopes so high, here." Hermione said, handing Willow the book. Willow's face changed from happy to worried, looking up.  
  
"Does anybody like Draco?" She asked weakly.  
  
"Why would we?" Giles asked.  
  
"Heh heh. Well...." Willow started, but was interrupted by a loud groan.  
  
"Uhhhhh.... oh, hi everybody? What are you all doing in the corridor?" Dawn asked, eyes heavy.  
  
"The corridor?" Anya asked.  
  
"That's where it all occurred." Harry muttered. "Um... she forgot everything." Everybody turned from Dawn to Harry. Back to Dawn again. What to do.... what to do....  
  
******To be Continued******  
  
  
  
Next chapter of Hogwarts and The Scoobies: What will Ron and Ginny do with the loss? What will Anya say to everybody about her soon-to-be? Where will Lupin and Tara go from there? What will Spike do to Malfoy? It's all in the next chapter. Excited? You better be. And if you're not, screw you. And if you don't appreciate what I just said, then sorry. But I'm no wuss, so I take it back. But then again, I'm nice at heart, so I retake it back. But I don't like softies, so I double-retake it back. But this whole thing is a mess if you think about it, so you're all scewed. Confused? You bet I am! I mean, you are! E-mail me and you may be the lucky one to get free scenes from the next chapter and inside scoops on what's going to happen through out the stroy.  
  
author's note: I didn't want to write this in front of my sisters friend, so I waited until today because she kept reading over my shoulder and reading it outloud. So sorry. Thanks if you actually read this far into my story, bye! And if you ever have any suggestions, suggest away! But no critism please. By that I mean don't be all like, 'Oh, you have spelling mistakes!' and 'Oh, your characters don't have the right personality!' and 'Oh, I can so write better than you, so nah!' and you get the picture. Suggestions like, you know, what to write next in my story because I can kind of recognize my own mistakes when I review my own chapter, thank you very much. R&R! Thanks! Bye! 


	13. A Cure for the Itch

author: Brandi Vincent  
  
disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, nor Harry Potter. Joss Whedon and J.K. Rowling own their characters from their imaginary story.  
  
title: Hogwarts and The Scoobies  
  
chapter: 13 A Cure for the Itch  
  
recommended fanfictions: Paint the Stars In the Sky, The Seed of Good and Evil, I Hate Goblins!, Spike and I are in a Band  
  
  
  
******Chapter 13: A Cure for the Itch******  
  
"What's going on?" Dawn asked, still woozy.  
  
"You had a little... accident." Anya reassured her.  
  
"I don't feel good." Dawn put her hand to her head and closed her eyes.  
  
"Harry. Spike. Xander. Oz. Tala. You take Dawn to the hospital wing... again. Willow. Tara. Tala. Giles. Remess. Anya. We'll stay with Malfoy, wait 'till he wakes up. Come on guys, let's move it! This kiss really hurt Dawn! Not Malfoy! Move! Move! Move!" Buffy ordered. Harry took Dawn into his arms and carried her off to the hospital wing. While the other half stayed in the library, sitting around, waiting for Malfoy to recover.  
  
"Love. Mind if I stay with Malfoy?" Spike whispered to Buffy.  
  
"No. Now go." She ordered sternly.  
  
"Don't worry Dawn. You'll be alright." Harry whispered to Dawn. He looked down and could have sworn that she gave a smile.  
  
******Days Later******  
  
"Ooh... my head." Malfoy opened his eyes slowly to find an icepack on his forehead. He was back in his bed. He sat up and looked around. Snape came walking in.  
  
"Good. You're awake. You took a nasty blow." Snape said smoothly.  
  
"What happened?" Malfoy groaned.  
  
"You kissed Dawn. Now she's recovering. Maybe you should lay off girls for a while."  
  
"Recovering? From what?"  
  
"You didn't know? She was under a spell and you saved her. You're a hero."  
  
"I'm a hero?"  
  
"Unfortunatly for you, Draco, you weren't enough of a hero. You have three detentions for the fault of your actions while Dawn was under the spell. Good day. Get rest. You were out for a week, I suspect you shouldn't be that tired. But it's a Saturday anyways, so who gives a care?" Snape walked back out.  
  
"Saturday?" Malfoy groaned. He put his head back down and slept. It was a week later.  
  
******The Hospital Wing******  
  
Dawn woke up a week later after Malfoy. She seemed much better. Full recovery.  
  
"Hm. I see you're awake now. Very good. You can go now Harry." Madame Pomfrey said, going back to her office to get something.  
  
"Harry?" Dawn looked around and finally saw Harry at her bedside. "What happened?"  
  
"Dawn??" Harry's face lit up. "You're better! You recovered!"  
  
"From what?" Dawn asked.  
  
"You did this spell and it back fired and it made you evil and Malfoy kissed you and he broke the spell and you were out for two weeks and now you're awake!" Harry said quickly.  
  
"Uh, my head." Dawn groaned.  
  
"Uh, sorry. I'm just so happy to see you. Awake."  
  
"So... I was evil everyody says? And Malfoy kissed me? What did I do?"  
  
"You, well, you hurt everybody."  
  
"I hurt everybody?? How?"  
  
"When you were evil, you kind of really hurt Neville with Malfoy."  
  
"With Malfoy??"  
  
"Not so nice and pleasent as you thought, eh?"  
  
"No! I've got to see Neville! Who else?"  
  
"Alot."  
  
"Hey, I remembered seeing Seamus when I woke up awhile ago. In.... the library?"  
  
"I'm still trying to figure that one out. Nobody will tell me."  
  
"I think I know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think Seamus likes me."  
  
"What???"  
  
******The Library******  
  
"Guys! Guys! Guys!"Hermione ran in a little later.  
  
"What?" Buffy and the rest looked up from what they were doing.  
  
"It's Dawn!" Hermione gasped.  
  
"What about?" Giles asked.  
  
"She's awake! Better!" Hermione replied. They all got up, squeaking chairs loudly and ran out the door. As Spike tried heading out, Hermione held him back.  
  
"What?" Spike asked happily.  
  
"It's Malfoy. I thought you should know." Hermione whispered.  
  
"Malfoy??" Spike's eyes flarred.  
  
"Yes. He woke up last week. But now he officially recovered two days ago." Hermione replied.  
  
"Well. I think I'm going to have a little talk with him before I see the Little Bit." Spike smiled and winked at them, heading off into a different direction. Hermione smiled and headed off after the rest of the gang.  
  
******The Hospital Wing******  
  
Harry and Dawn were laughing together and talking.  
  
"So, where's Ron?" Dawn asked curiously. Harry looked down. "What's wrong?"  
  
"His brother died a few weeks ago." Harry replied.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Did they have the funeral yet??"  
  
"Yea. I lent them so money for it. Fred and George selled their shop to help too."  
  
"Really?? That's sad!"  
  
"Yea. Ron and Ginny haven't returned since. Hermione and I didn't even get a letter from him."  
  
"Oh my gosh! That's terrible. I feel so sorry for him."  
  
"Maybe he'll be back around Christmas. Who knows."  
  
"Uh! Stupid spell! I wish I could have been there for him! What made him... you know?"  
  
"Well, Ron's brother is Charlie and he works with dragons-"  
  
"Oh." The door flew open and the Scoobie gang ran in, all happy and excited.  
  
"Dawn!" They all yelled and ran to her bedside, hugging and kissing her.  
  
"Hi!" Dawn smiled and hugged them back. Harry stepped away, letting Dawn's family take over.  
  
"Dawn! You are first on my bride's maids list!" Anya cried. "Well, maybe flower girl."  
  
"Dawn! Don't ever scare me like that again!" Buffy cried as well.  
  
"Hey, where's Spike?" Dawn asked.  
  
"The whole gang is here praising you and all you care about is Spike?" Xander asked, outraged.  
  
"Cool it, Xander." Buffy said sternly.  
  
"Mhmm." Tara said slyly.  
  
"Tara." Buffy scowled.  
  
"Oh! Dawn! We're so happy you're OK!" Willow gushed.  
  
"Spike is seeing someone in particualar in the time being." Hermione said, coming in.  
  
"And I think we all know who." Oz said.  
  
******Boys Dormitory******  
  
The door slammed open and a full grown man stepped in.  
  
"Err... what now?" Malfoy asked coldly, looking up.  
  
"Your best friend." Spike answered, kicking a chair against the wall.  
  
"Who?" Malfoy asked in a snotty way.  
  
"Incase you don't take Defense Against the Dark Arts, I'm Spike. And you hurt my friend. And now you're going to get hurt."  
  
"You can't hurt me. My father will fire you so fast you'll be burt."  
  
"You so sure about that?" Spike kept in mind that he has a chip in his head, but wanted to keep a good threat going.  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"Oh, I definatly would. I have an in on your father. I know what he is. And you certainly know what you are."  
  
"What am I then?" Spike was stumped. He forgot what Giles told him the other day.  
  
******The Hospital Wing******  
  
"Watcher, what's that bloody poof again?" Spike asked Giles, running into the hospital wing.  
  
"What?" Giles asked, looking up.  
  
"Draco Malfoy." Giles' face turned whiter than usual.  
  
"You must never say this out loud, understood?" Giles hissed, walking closer to Spike. "Maybe it was a bad idea to tell you."  
  
"No, I want to know god damnit."  
  
"And no profanity in front of children!"  
  
"Wow. A bunch of 5th years really don't know the words damnit and ass. Now what was Malfoy?"  
  
"His family is death eaters!" Giles whispered.  
  
"Really? Did you tell Dumblesnore that yet?"  
  
"He's the one who told me. But he's allowing Malfoy to continue learning here for reasons."  
  
"No wonder he always gives me this certain look everytime we review death eaters."  
  
"Yes, well, don't tell anybody else. Especially Dawn."  
  
"Watcher. You know I can't keep my mouth shut."  
  
"Then maybe we can settle it over a glass of holy water."  
  
"Watcha guys talking about?" Willow asked cheerfully, coming up to them.  
  
"Death." Spike said quickly.  
  
"Eating." Giles said at the same time as him. Willow gave them a confused look.  
  
"Oh, we were discussing....the matters of......food.....poisoning. Yea! Food poisoning! Dreadful thing it is!" Spike thought panicing.  
  
"O-K....." Willow slowly, giving them a wierd look and walking away.  
  
"Good save." Giles said sarcastically and walked away.  
  
******That Night******  
  
"Dumbledore, I honestly don't think I should have a vacation at this time." Madame Pomfrey insisted.  
  
"No, quite alright. I'm sure nothing serious will happen. Besides, we have Oz and Remess to cover for you. You did a very good job this past year, you deserve it. Atleast for a week or two." Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Is Oz and Remess good enough for the job?"  
  
"I think I'll be a good judge at that."  
  
"Well, if you insist, Albus." Madame Pomfrey sighed and got up from her desk, walking out the door to her room. "But if anything goes wrong, just condure me up and I'll be ready to take anything or cure anything." Dumbledore assisted her to her room and then went back to his own. He knew Oz and Remess. They would do a splendid job. Or...atlest he hoped so.  
  
Dawn fell asleep earlier that day but woke up again around 10 PM. She yawned and turned to her side, closing her eyes again. But then she shot them open, seeing in front of her. It was Harry. He was sleeping as well, sitting on a chair next to her bed. It turns out that he never left her bedside. Not once during those weeks. But only to go to Charlies dreadful funeral, but returned right after it since there was no talking to Ron. He would just mope around, not say much.  
  
"Harry?" Dawn whispered. Harry didn't even stir. She put her warm hand on his cold cheek. He really his cold. "Harry?" She repeated, and this time, he woke up, opening his eyes slowly.  
  
"Dawn?" He asked, looking back at her.  
  
"You're cold. I don't mind sharing this bed with you." Dawn offered.  
  
"No, that's OK." Harry insisted.  
  
"No. You're freezing, Harry. I don't give a care in the world if I shared with you."  
  
"I'm quite alright." Though Harry wasn't. He was shivering and almost had blue lips since it was starting to get colder. It was almost winter and starting to snow outside.  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Don't worry, Dawn. I'm fine."  
  
"Harry."  
  
"It's OK."  
  
"Harry! I know it isn't! Now I'll scooch over and we'll share. I know you haven't left this bedside since my accident and I'm going to make some of it up to you! Now sleep!" Dawn wasn't yelling, but she made it mandatory that he had to sleep next to her and get warm under the blankets. Not to mention comfy. He didn't find a wooden chair paradise. So Harry obeyed. Besides, for him, why should he argue with that? Dawn moved over in the small bed and made way for Harry. He laid down right up against her. They didn't have much room in between them since the size of the bed, so they gave up and cuddled their backs against one another, sleeping silently. Not to mention more warmly and comfier.  
  
******Buffy's Room******  
  
"Love! We have to tell them sooner or later!" Spike insisted as they sat up, argueing.  
  
"Why? Can't we keep our love to ourselves?" Buffy complained.  
  
"Oh, OK. Let's go with that plan. And once the sneaky one sees us grabbing each others butts, what will he say?" Spike started making a high pitched voice like Xander, "Give it up, chipmunk, you'll never have a chance with Buffy. Only a souless loser would go out with you." Spike did his normal voice again. "And that quiet witch is getting to be an oddball!"  
  
"I told her."  
  
"You told who?"  
  
"I told Tara."  
  
"You told her??"  
  
"I couldn't help it. It was before we even came here, to Hogwarts! I was confused and I still don't know much about this thing where you can hurt me!" Spike didn't have much else to say.  
  
"Buffy. I know I say that you.... came back wrong alot. But I'm not sure either. I guess I don't care if you told Tara, but what about everybody else? Why can't they know? What makes them so different? Havng sex in the dark all of the time won't give them a better picture."  
  
"I know! OK? I don't know if they'll think it's a good thing or not."  
  
"Since when did you start caring about what they think? Matters what you want. You're the slayer. If they don't like it, kick their ass' into another time zone if you want." Buffy sighed.  
  
"Fine. But when we're all together in the same room."  
  
"Meaning the library."  
  
"Um, yea."  
  
"Don't be afraid."  
  
"I'm not afraid, I'm the slayer. I'll kick your ass into another time zone if you say that again." They smiled at each other and started kissing.... and you know the rest. I just don't like saying it.  
  
******Anya's and Xander's Room******  
  
"I knew it! Didn't we discuss this before at Hogsmeade? You're still afraid to tell them!" Anya accused as they laid in bed.  
  
"I'm not afraid! I just keep forgetting..." Xander said in defense.  
  
"You forget that I'm carrying a baby? Maybe if you haven't noticed yet, Xander, but I'm getting a little fatter. Hm. I wonder why?"  
  
"OK! OK! We'll tell them when we're all in the same room!"  
  
"Good. Now I'll sleep more silently tonight." Anya turned off the light and went straight to sleep.  
  
******Willow's Room******  
  
"Coming!" Willow called out, brushing her hair. Somebody had knocked on the door. She opened the door quickly in her night robe. "Oz! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just wanted to stop by. Say hello." Oz replied. "And.... something else."  
  
"What is it?" Willow asked. Oz hesitated a moment.  
  
"Willow.... I. I love you."  
  
"You.... what?"  
  
"You've been all I could think about since I came back. In fact, since I left."  
  
"R-Really?"  
  
"I'm sorry I ever left. And, well, do you forgive me?" Oz took Willow's hand and kissed it. Willow was shocked.  
  
"Well, of course!" Willow cried and hugged him. Oz was overjoyed and hugged back. Willow started crying a little. But it was worth it. She had missed Oz. Maybe she was a lesbian for a couple of years, but Oz made her feel more secure about the world. He would forgive her no matter what she did. Why shouldn't she to him?  
  
******To be Continued******  
  
  
  
Next chapter of Hogwarts and The Scoobies: Everybody admits their feelings at this certain meeting at the library. And Harry and Dawn are there too. Malfoy doesn't talk much for a while and Ron doesn't come back until after Christmas. Hermione starts to worry so she goes to visit him. And Harry and Dawn get flirtatious with each other. (not a word, but I don't care)  
  
author's note: Yellow yous all! Incase you were wondering, I named this chapter after a song from Linkin Park. I just wanted to and I thought it matched, so there. And I'm very worried about going to the doctor to have surgery on Wensday. I may have skin cancer. Not much else to say. Thank you. And remember, nobody but youself can judge your appearance. 


	14. Confession Session

author: Brandi Vincent  
  
disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, nor Harry Potter. Joss Whedon and J.K. Rowling own their characters from their imaginary story.  
  
title: Hogwarts and The Scoobies  
  
chapter: 14 Confession Session  
  
recommended fanfictions: Paint the Stars In the Sky, The Seed of Good and Evil, I Hate Goblins!, Spike and I are in a Band, Keep my Heart  
  
  
  
******Chapter 14: Confession Session******  
  
Lupin came in Oz's room, looking for him.  
  
"Oz, Dumbledore just told me.... Oz?" Oz wasn't in his room. "OK... maybe the library." He checked in the library as well. No Oz. He started checking everywhere. This information was important. Oz must know. "That's it, if Willow doesn't know then I give up." Lupin speed-walked into Willow's room and knocked on her door quickly. "Willow? Is Oz in there?"  
  
"Coming!" Willow called out and opened the door. Oz and she were talking. He was sitting on a chair. (what did you think they were doing? Oz wouldn't be like that)  
  
"Oz! We have a nightshirt in the Hospital Wing. Blasted Madame Pomfrey took a vacation. We'll have to trade off everyday and night." Lupin said.  
  
"Oh. Who will take the nightshirt right now then?" Oz asked, giving Lupin a 'maybe you?' look.  
  
"Sleep with one eye open tonight." Lupin sarcastically threatened and closed the door, heading off the the Hospital Wing.  
  
******The Hospital Wing******  
  
Harry and Dawn snuggled even closer. And with out them knowing, they turned to face each other. Dawn put her arm around Harry and he put his arm under her neck and over her stomach. It was much more nicer and they smiled. They hadn't even noticed them doing so. Lupin walked in just then and didn't even notice. He was looking at some documents and paper work when he heard a small sigh of pleasure. He looked up and couldn't believe what he saw. He dropped his papers and they scattered all over the floor. "Dawn? Harry?" Dawn and Harry weren't doing anything really, but he was just so surprised to see them in such a cute nook. Dawn was resting her head against Harry's chest and they were both smiling. Finally, Lupin managed to smile and picked up his papers. "As long as you're not doing anything." He muttered and walked into Madame Pomfrey's office, now claiming it as his own for the time being.  
  
******The Next Morning******  
  
Dawn yawned slightly and opened her eyes slowly. She was warmer than usual. Then she saw Harry laying in front of her. Harry yawned and opened his eyes too; wide.  
  
"Dawn??" He asked, so surprised he fell off the bed.  
  
"Harry!" Dawn looked over at the side. "What were we....doing?"  
  
"I don't know." Harry put up his eyebrows and stood up, brushing off his robes. "Well, uh...."  
  
"I....I liked it." Dawn blushed, so did Harry. She wanted his warm, strong arms around her again.  
  
"So did I." Harry replied.  
  
"Ah! Good! You two are up!" Lupin pointed out, coming in. "Now, Dawn. You are a.o.k. You can leave as soon as you want." Harry and Dawn looked at each other.  
  
"Why are you here, professor?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, Madame Pomfrey took a vacation. That sodding woman." Lupin mumbled.  
  
"OK, then let's....go." Dawn suggested and got off the bed, saying bye to Lupin and leaving. Harry ran after her.  
  
"What happened... last night?" Harry asked, still confused.  
  
"Don't know." Dawn replied softly.  
  
"Dawn. I-I love you. I want to know if you feel the same." Harry asked. Dawn turned to him and looked down, then ran off. "Dawn! Dawn!" Harry ran after her.  
  
******A Few Weeks Later******  
  
Dawn tried avoiding Harry. She didn't want to answer his question 'yet'. Anya's stomach was getting bigger and nobody seemed to notice 'yet'. They were all waiting for the perfect moment to tell everybody but it never came up. Until one snowy day of December, a chance came along in the library. Buffy, Spike, Oz, Willow, Lupin, Tara, Xander, Anya, Giles, Harry, and Dawn were all there, awaiting to tell their darkest secrets, of course.  
  
"So...everybody's here?" Tara asked.  
  
"Oh! I forgot to tell you! Tala left already! But she'll be back for the wedding I'm sure." Anya replied. After a while, it was very silent. Not one person said a word.  
  
"So." Willow said smiling after a while.  
  
"Yea." Oz said.  
  
"Anybody have to say anything?" Buffy asked, a little discouraged.  
  
"Ooh! Xander and I have something to say!" Anya took the chance and stood up slowly, pulling Xander up with her.  
  
"Yea, some good news and some bad news." Xander added.  
  
"OK, good news!" Anya started jumping around, but stopped and grabbed her stomach. "I'm pregnant!" Everybody got up, shocked.  
  
"Pregnant??" Tara asked happily.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Willow exclaimed. Everybody except Spike walked towards Anya and congratulate her, talking nonstop.  
  
"We have to plan the baby shower!" Dawn said.  
  
"I'll tell Dumbledore! Maybe he'll give you the rest of your nine months off!" Buffy asked.  
  
"But what about your wedding dress?" Giles asked. Everybody stopped talking and turned to him. "Well, you know, Anya, your stomach will expand over the weeks and before your wedding, you won't be able to fit into it."  
  
"Ooh..." Tara said.  
  
"Well. Then Xander and I will have to have it sooner than we thought." Anya replied, eyeing Xander.  
  
"OK...I'll inform Dumbledore right away." Xander replied.  
  
"We'll have the baby shower after your wedding then." Dawn smiled.  
  
"Congratulations." Harry smiled. Anya smiled back.  
  
"Why thank you, Harry. You were always my favorite student." Anya thanked. Then Dawn gave her a look. "And as well as you Dawn." Anya added. "Well at least a few of the men here are nice." Anya looked over at Spike. "And some of the little boys are mean."  
  
"Congratulations Anya." Spike said in a dull tone.  
  
"Well I'm not a little boy. I'm over joyed for you, Anya." Oz said.  
  
"Thank you Oz!" Anya thanked.  
  
"And me too." Lupin said.  
  
"Well! Now that we have everything all straightened out, let's sit down." Willow suggested.  
  
"OK. You guys sit down. I'll be sitting in about twenty minutes trying to get on my seat." Anya replied.  
  
"We'll help!" Buffy smiled.  
  
"Ah! You all are oh so nice! You'd better get me good presents!" Anya replied and everybody laughed. "Ahahahaha...I'm serious." Everybody sat down and helped Anya sit.  
  
"Wait, what about the bad news?" Giles asked.  
  
"Oh, yea, we have to have our wedding at Hogwarts instead of a sunny afternoon ceremony at the park with no demons." Xander replied, eyeing Spike.  
  
"Whelp, guess you're stuck with me then again." Xander put his arms behind his neck and stretched out his legs.  
  
"Well, anymore good news?" Anya asked, looking around. Willow and Oz slowly raised their hands.  
  
"Willow? Oz?" Giles asked. They got up and walked in front of everybody slowly.  
  
"Well....we have to say....uh..." Willow stuttered.  
  
"Uh, yea..." Oz stuttered as well.  
  
"Come off with it already!" Spike yelled in a sort of not mean way.  
  
"Oz and I are back together." Willow said silently.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Willow and I are back together." Oz repeated, slightly louder. Everybody awed.  
  
"Really?" Dawn asked. Tara looked down, but appreciated the moment more and forced a smile.  
  
"Wow!" Buffy said out loud, just as happy as everybody else was.  
  
"Really?? You two made such a good couple back in high school." Anya gushed. Everybody joined and started babbling on about how happy they were for Willow and Oz. That made Willow feel more secure and she smiled.  
  
"Well, this is great." Dawn smiled. Willow returned it.  
  
"OK, OK, everybody! Settle down! I have something to say too!" Buffy said loudly. Everybody quieted, still smiling, and turned to Buffy. Willow and Oz happily sat back down. Buffy pulled at Spike's arm, getting him out of his comfortable position, and stood him up.  
  
"What's up Buff?" Xander asked.  
  
"Spike and I have something to say." Buffy hesitated. "Well....."  
  
"Oh, god, am I the only one who actually can get something off of their chest?" Spike rolled his eyes and leaned over to kiss Buffy, dipping her as well.  
  
"Well you're not in a good mood today." Buffy muttered as he pulled away. Everybody just stared. Except for Tara. She knew exactly what was going on since Buffy told her a long time ago. "Spike and I are going out." Buffy finally said. Then everybody looked at each other. "What?"  
  
"That's great, Buffy!" Dawn, as usual, said first.  
  
"Yea!" Everybody except Xander started smiling and talking about the other new relationship.  
  
"Why?" Xander kept asking. "Eh, oh well. Nobody's listening anyways." Buffy beamed and looked up at Spike, who was equally happy. Giles stood up.  
  
"OK! I think we can all agree on that this has been one hell of a day!" Giles shouted and smiled.  
  
"Here here to that!" Lupin shouted back. Everybody started to quiet down, listening to what ever person was at the front.  
  
"And we all could also agree on that they were all good news!" Giles went on. "And I just have to say I'm very happy for you all. Very happy. I'm glad we are dispersing of new relationships. That's good for us. Anybody else with any good news?" Giles beamed. Everybody looked around at each other, until they saw Dawn waving her hand in a small motion. "Dawn?" Dawn stood up slowly and looked around the room of people.  
  
"Hi." She said. Harry could only look at her with the most affectionate eyes, she noticed his stare and blushed red a little. "I have something to say too." She looked down at her feet, then up again, turning to Harry. "It didn't take much thought to say I like you too." She said softly. Harry looked back at her, surprised. Then he stood up, standing next to her.  
  
"I love you." He replied and no breath could be taken in between them a second longer. He bent over and kissed her. She returned it and put her arms around his back, as he did the same. Everybody, again, exchanged looks, then smiled, kissing their lovers as of now. There was a pair that was left out. Two people that weren't joined together yet. But who? I think we all know.  
  
******That Night******  
  
Everybody left the library a little later that day, and only Harry and Dawn were left to be seen. Through the windows, the half moon's light shone through, reflecting against the new couple. Dawn was sitting on Harry's lap, head against his chest. Harry had has head on top of Dawn, so overjoyed that there was no word to describe how he felt.  
  
"So what do you think Draco will say?" Dawn asked after a while.  
  
"If he does anything to you, I'll beat him to a bloody pulp." Harry replied.  
  
"What if he does something to you?"  
  
"He couldn't. He's weaker than me all over. In comebacks, in magic, in power, in girls." Dawn snickered, snuggling closer to Harry.  
  
"I think I want to play Quidditch."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea. It looks fun."  
  
"It is fun."  
  
"I wonder if there are any openings on the Slytherin team."  
  
"Sure. Unless you want to play unfair."  
  
"Meaning-?"  
  
"The Slytherin team always cheats somehow."  
  
"Oh, then never mind. I don't want to be appart of it."  
  
******The Next Morning******  
  
"Up." He shook all of the players of the Gryffindor Quidditch team awake around 6:00 in the morning.  
  
"Uhhh....what is it, Harry?" They all groaned as they met in the the common room.  
  
"OK, I'm the new captain-" Harry began and everybody cheered. "And we need new players. A lot graduated last year so we need new ones. And Professor McGonagal already chose them for us. She told me this morning....that is, earlier this morning, and picked the best people she could find. I don't even know who they are yet. But they're all coming from her office, they should be here any-" The portrait flung open. "moment." A couple of first years came in. They were, surprisingly, twins. "Hm. Odd..." And somebody else came from behind them. It was Collin Creevey. "Collin??"  
  
"Harry! Wow. This is going to be great working with you!" Collin ran in, more excited than her was before.  
  
"Hi. We're Joe and Moe." Joe said, greeting Harry.  
  
"I like the ring of that name still." Moe thought, holding his chin.  
  
"Get over it. It's been 12 years and you now notice that?" Joe asked.  
  
"Great. Another Fred and George." Harry muttered.  
  
"What am I gonna play Harry? What am I going to play??" Collin asked.  
  
"OK, I'm pretty sure McGonagal told you all." Harry reassured.  
  
"Got my broom!" Moe said.  
  
"Good. Now maybe you can clean your room for once." Joe replied.  
  
"I now what I am! I study Quidditch left to right! I'm blocker!" Collin said proudly.  
  
"Yea yea. Something about hitting little rats." Moe said smoothly.  
  
"They're bloodgurs." Harry said. "And you make sure they don't hit our team members."  
  
"Oh yea." Joe said. "Nothing I like more than smacking a flying head in the clouds."  
  
"What are you talking about? You do that all the time." Moe replied.  
  
"You guys done?" Harry asked. Joe and Moe turned to him and stood up straight, saluting him. Harry rolled his eyes and turned back to the other team members. Joe and Moe were brunettes, both brown eyes. Exactly identical. They reminded Harry of Fred and George, which made him happier that his friends were still some how close to him. "Let's go! We've got a lot of practice to get out!" They all followed Harry onto the misty, soused field with their brooms. Harry was most admired for his Firebolt though. He took out the case with the bloodgurs, the snitch, and the flying ball (thing). Joe and Moe were fairly good, they blocked the bloodgurs just like Fred and George used to and flew with great timing. Collin, surprisingly, was good at blocking and his speed up to date as well. McGonagal chose a few good players.  
  
******To be Continued******  
  
  
  
Next chapter of Hogwarts and The Scoobies: It's almost Christmas and Ron and Ginny come back before the holidays begin. Once Malfoy finds out that Harry and Dawn are going out, he goes beserk. Which makes Dumbledore choose a wise decision about having Dawn go into a different house (team). And who are these new kids on the team? They sure do act like Fred and George alot. And why is it that these two were never loud or jokesters before?  
  
author's note: It's very late than usual. My stupid computer won't upload my stupid chapters though!!! ERRRRR! 


	15. Predict Quidditch

author: Brandi Vincent  
  
disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, nor Harry Potter. Joss Whedon and J.K. Rowling own their characters from their imaginary story.  
  
title: Hogwarts and The Scoobies  
  
chapter: 15 Predict Quidditch  
  
recommended fanfictions: Paint the Stars In the Sky, The Seed of Good and Evil, I Hate Goblins!, Spike and I are in a Band, Keep my Heart  
  
  
  
******Chapter 15: Predict Quidditch******  
  
"Tara. I need your help. Well, it's not like a need, but I want your help." Buffy asked, coming into Tara's room. It was Sunday night.  
  
"What is it, Buffy?" Tara asked, sitting on her bed.  
  
"I need to know what's going to happen with us in the future. You know, all of us. I want to know if I made a mistake about being with Spike." Buffy replied.  
  
"OK. If you really need to know. What do you want to specifically look at? It'll have to of course involve magic."  
  
"All of us. What's going to affect us in the next...three weeks."  
  
"I'll have to ask Professor Tralawney for her crystal ball. I know how to use those too. It was fun. Once, Remess and I were-"  
  
"Yea. Can we get it now, then?"  
  
"Sure." Tara hopped off the bed and slipped on her shoes. "Let's go. Maybe she's still in her classroom correcting...predictions..."  
  
"Then let's catch her before she's done." Buffy and Tara walked out of Tara's room and went up Professor Tralawney's classroom.  
  
******Professor Tralawney's Classroom******  
  
Buffy and Tara climbed the cold ladder up to Professor Tralawney's room and looked around the dim class.  
  
"Professor Tralwaney?" Tara asked.  
  
"Yes?" A soft, misty voice asked. She was at her desk, and just as Tara thought, correcting work and writing notes down.  
  
"May we borrow your glass ball?" Tara asked.  
  
"Certainly. But you must take it with care. It is very special and fragile. And don't scar it like last time." Professor Tralawney replied, taking out a small case and handing it to Tara. "I expect it back by tomorrow. Scratch free."  
  
"Thank you." Tara smiled and went back down the ladder with Buffy. Buffy yawned.  
  
"I was about to sleep up in there." Buffy yawned again.  
  
"Let's go to the library. There will be more room for the power to drift around in." Tara replied.  
  
"You actually believe in that crap?"  
  
"Well you've got to have faith, Buffy."  
  
"Yea, yea, yea. Why do you think I died twice?" They walked a few flights down and around some corridors, into the library. It was empty, like always. Tara cleared a round table off and opened the case, taking out the glass ball and placing it in the middle of the table.  
  
"What alot of students don't know is that there's a little word for clearing up that fog and seeing your future. They call it Quick Time. It's a sort of just discovered spell." Tara faced the glass ball and closed her eyes, putting her hands slightly over it. "Jero. My friends." She whispered and the fog cleared up inside of it, starting to form swirls and then finally departing, forming small scenes of what will happen in the next three weeks. The first scene was of Xander and Anya. Anya was wearing a pearly white dress and Xander was wearing a black tuxedo. The whole school was there and they kissed. The next scene was of Buffy and Spike. They were happily sitting together in the library. Talking with the others. Nothing appeared wrong. The third one was of Willow and Oz. They were just as happy as Buffy and Spike. And in the library as Buffy and Spike. Nothing was wrong there. There was hurt in Tara's eyes outside the ball, but quickly changed it into a smile. The next scene was of Tara and Lupin. Giles was easily seen in the back of them, cheering and rooting for someone, standing up. Tara and Lupin looked at each other and into each other's eyes, not turning away. They moved closer but the fog kicked in again and appeared the next futuristic scene. Dawn and Harry walked in just then, talking nonstop, then spotted Tara and Buffy.  
  
"Hey guys! Watcha looking at?" Dawn asked, walking towards them and the glass ball. A new scene was appearing. Harry went over and stood next to her. Tara and Buffy looked intently at it, not looking up or saying a word. Dawn looked into the glass ball too, not turning away from what she saw. It was Dawn and Harry. They were out on the lawn talking and laughing together, starring into the glistening lake. Then they stopped and looked into each other's eyes, moving their faces closer together slowly and started kissing, tongues wrestling. Then the fog kicked in again and a new scene appered. It was Malfoy and Dawn. Dawn was lying in a corner of a room, eyes closed, as Malfoy's eyes grew wild. He mouthed something but the glass ball didn't have any sound. Dawn was scarred badly and her hair was a mess. Malfoy stormed out of the room and slammed a door behind him. As he did so, the scene flashed away and the future was told.  
  
"Well. Not exactly my idea of an explanation, but it helped a little." Buffy said.  
  
"I think Malfoy said 'that's what you get for....choosing him'?" Tara said.  
  
"It looks like he did the Kuasko curse on her. Not one of the Unforgiveable ones, but it's very bad." Harry looked concerned.  
  
"Yea, I heard of that. If the wizard puts enough anger forth, he could kill his victim." Dawn replied.  
  
"You looked pretty thrashed." Tara said, concerned as well.  
  
"You looked beaten badly." Harry added.  
  
"You looked....dead." Buffy's voice went dry. "Nobody is going to touch you, Dawn! Even if I have to sic Spike on every student in this school!"  
  
"But that was Draco." Tara replied.  
  
"Then we're keeping you away from him, Dawn. You aren't allowed to go back in that Slytherin thing." Buffy ordered.  
  
"Let's go talk to Dumbledore." Tara replied and they all rushed out of the room.  
  
******Dumbledor's Office******  
  
Buffy gave the gargoyle the password to get in Dumbledore's office with out hesitation. Dumbledore gave all of the professors his password incase anything ever went wrong.  
  
"I was expecting you." Dumbeldore said softly and walked towards them. "And I know what you want. You're afraid of Dawn getting hurt so you want to switch teams for her?" They looked at each other and nodded. "Then, Dawn, for a third time, you will change your team. Just because I like you. And because I fear for your life as well." Dumbledore took out the sorting hat off of a shelf and placed it on Dawn's head. The hat was about to sing, but Dumbledore saved him the time and hushed the hat, waiting for Dawn to be sorted.  
  
"Hmmmm....I did this student before, am I right?" The sorting hat asked Dawn.  
  
"Yes." Dawn thought. "But I need you to sort me again, my life will be in danger if you don't."  
  
"OK, OK. Let's see....I do suggest you would be best in Slytherin."  
  
"I can't go in there though."  
  
"Then....let's see....I think you'd be best in..."  
  
******Gryffindor Common Room******  
  
Harry was overjoyed with the good news. The sorting hat chose Dawn to be in Gryffindor, the first decision anyways. Dawn was carrying all of her stuff into the common room and up to her new bed. As she set down her stiff to take a rest, everybody in the common room looked over and noticed the new arrival to their house. And they all knew who it was.  
  
"Dawn Summers?" One asked. There were about thirty students in all in there.  
  
"Hi." Dawn said brightly, waving her hand. Everybody cheered. They all knew Dawn someway, somehow.  
  
"Dawn! We knew you were too good for Slytherin!" One yelled. Dawn smiled. She was very popular in Gryffindor. It wasn't that same with Slytherin. All of the girls hated her since Malfoy liked her.  
  
"Dawn! Cool! When did you get here?" Hermione asked, running over to her through the crowd.  
  
"Let's just say my death was awaiting me in Slytherin." Dawn replied, picking her suitcases back up again and carrying them to the spiril staircase to the girls dormitory. Dawn always helped everybody out. Whether it by in another house about Herbology, or in Slytherin about a scratch. Some of the Gryffindor boys started eyeing her melishiously. Harry got mad and started walking closer to Dawn until they came to the staircase, and Hermione helped Dawn bring them up. Harry walked back into the crowd and slumped on a beanbag chair happily. A few boys came over by him.  
  
"Rumor has it you go out with her." One said.  
  
"And?" Harry asked.  
  
"You mean it's true? You do?" Another asked.  
  
"Yep. And if I ever see any of you touch her in any phyiscal way, I'll have to physically hurt you." Harry replied smoothly.  
  
"Damnit." Another muttered and they got up and walked away. Joe and Moe ran over.  
  
"OK, Harry. We have this plan, you see, to absolutley crash the Slytherin's in their own game in the next Quidditch game." Moe started saying.  
  
"Yea, but we need one more player for passing and goaling." Harry saw Dawn come down laughing with Hermione. "And I think I know the one."  
  
******One Afternoon******  
  
The next couple of weeks, a week before Christmas came and it was getting snowier. Dumbledore was going to have the games start first thing Febuary, which gave a few more months for everyone to practice. Harry and Dawn were outside on the field with the rest of the team. They were all practicing except for Harry and Dawn. She was learning for the first time how to ride a broom. He already taught her how to pick it up and how to sit on it while riding. It was time for her to actually ride it. He wanted her to be impressive towards McGonagal.  
  
"Now, bend down your legs and push up." Harry instructed and demonstrated how to do so, bending his legs down and pushing up, flying high in the air. He landed smoothly and gave Dawn his Firebolt to give it a try. She did as him, going up higher than she thought, barily dodging Moe and higher.  
  
"Oh great. How do I get down!" Dawn yelled.  
  
"Here! Just point the tip of the broom downwards to the ground!" Harry yelled back. Dawn did as so and almost crashed down on the ground, until she pulled pulled the broom straight and slammed her feet down on the grass.  
  
"Whoa." Dawn hopped off of the broom and ran back to Harry. "This thing is....strong."  
  
"You learn to control it." Harry replied, shrugging. "But it's fun."  
  
"Are you kidding? That was a blast! Can I try again??" Dawn asked.  
  
"Sure." Harry handed her his broom again and she got on it, pouncing up high, zooming around, yelling, "Woohoo!" She was having a great time zooming around everybody.  
  
******McGonagal's Office******  
  
"This is exactly how I discovered Mr. Potters abilities in Quidditch. Flying by my window." McGonagal said please at her desk, talking to Dawn.  
  
"I'm not in trouble, am I?" Dawn asked anxiously. "My broom slipped when I came by and I had no idea that it almost shattered the window."  
  
"It's an easy fix, Dawn. Only a large scratch." McGonagal pointed her wand at the window and said aloud, "Repairo." and the window no longer had a large scratch on it.  
  
"Oh, OK." Dawn said.  
  
"But I did see your fantastic moves for a beginner." McGonagal smiled. "Just like Harry."  
  
"Well...takes one to know one. He taught me."  
  
"Really. He's an excellant techer than. But why would he take his training time out to help you."  
  
"He kind of wanted me on the team."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because...he likes me...we go out."  
  
"Really? What happened with Malfoy? I do know that you are in Gryffindor as of three weeks ago. But Dumbledore nor anybody would tell me why. And I run the Gryffindor house and I'm pretty pissed off that I still don't know."  
  
"Oh...Buffy and Tara looked into this glass ball and they saw that Malfoy was about to kill me so...."  
  
"Rubbish."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Can't believe everybody falls for Professor Tralawney's mistical predictions."  
  
"Yea. It is stupid. Harry and I were doing our homework once for her class and we just made up predictions for the following week. How the heck are we supposed to know what's going to happen?"  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter. God knows I hate the Slytherin house. Bless their souls. But you're too good for them." McGonagal smiled.  
  
"Thanks for understanding then."  
  
"But there is one punishment."  
  
"Really...?"  
  
"You shall serve for the Gryffindor Quidditch team."  
  
"Wha...really?" Dawn shot up. Thanks! Thank you ma'am!" Dawn freaked, shaking MdGonagal's hand and running out of the door. Harry was waiting outside of it.  
  
"So?" Harry asked anxiously.  
  
"I'm on the team!" Dawn beamed.  
  
"Really!" Dawn and Harry hugged and Dawn ran off. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To get Buffy!" Dawn yelled back and ran down the corridor, running to Buffy's room.  
  
******Buffy's Room******  
  
Dawn ran in her room, and jumped around.  
  
"What? Did anybody hurt you??" Buffy asked, petting Spunky's feathers and getting up.  
  
"Tell me where he is." Spike jumped up, waiting for Dawn to reply.  
  
"No guys! I'm on the team! Gryffindor Quidditch team!" Dawn shrieked.  
  
"Is that a good thing?" Spike asked, turning to Buffy confused. "What's a Quidditch?"  
  
"I thought I told you guys! Harry is the captain! It's a sport with brooms." Dawn replied.  
  
"With bashing and flying and falling?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yea!" Dawn replied.  
  
"Dawn. Don't you think it's a little to much of a...men's sport?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No. What? Are you sexust?" Dawn replied.  
  
"Well. If you're going to get bashed around and all...you might want...pretection for the....chi chis."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It really hurts getting punched on the...breast..."  
  
"Oh, yea! I doubt anybody would purposely do that."  
  
"Well...is that all you wanted to tell us?"  
  
"Well...no...I kind of need a broom."  
  
"A broom?" Buffy and Spike asked in unison.  
  
"Yea. And it costs...money."  
  
"Do we have money?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I think we do." Dawn thought. "In that bank thingy that wizards go to."  
  
"Well, we can check." Buffy said. "We'll go tonight."  
  
******And...That Night******  
  
"Well he wasn't kind." Dawn mumbled.  
  
"That little midget looked familiar...hm." Buffy thought, wearing her heavy winter coat.  
  
"And this is #341. After you."  
  
"No no no. After you."  
  
"No, I insist, after you."  
  
"Please, I'd much appreciate if you went first."  
  
"Well, if you insist." They joked and Dawn opened the large safe door, exposing pounds and pounds and pounds of gold coins, stacked all over. "I guess our past family left us alot." Dawn mumbled. "Oh my gosh. Look at all of this! I could probably buy twenty Firebolts with this!"  
  
"And a large screen TV." Buffy muttered. Dawn looked at her oddly. "Girl's gotta dream in a world full of magic."  
  
"Then let's buy my new broom." Dawn smiled brigtly and took hand fulls of hand fulls of gold coins into her purse.  
  
******Smithy's Broom Keep******  
  
"This isn't where everybody gets theres." Danw mumbled, looking around the exquisit shop full of speedy brooms.  
  
"Willow told me about this place. It's none like the rest. It's where all of the rich students get their brooms. Which seems like not many rich kids are around here." All of the brooms there were clean, and there were plenty of them. The shopkeeper came up to the front desk from behind a shelf of brooms.  
  
"May I help you?" The musty old voice asked.  
  
"Yea. We need a really fast broom." Buffy smiled. That was the best way she could put it.  
  
"Aww. Then I suggest you go with Xtreme 5000. The fastest and most expensive since the Firebolt." The shopkeeper replied and went over by a shelf, taking out a glass case with Xtreme 5000 in it. He took it out and placed it on the counter. It had red and orange flames along the beginning of where the straw was and when the painted flames ended, there was black as the backround. On the stick, in big, bold, yellow letters, it said, "Xtreme 5000". It was amazing. It was beautiful, clean, and slick. Dawn had to touch it, until the shopkeeper slapped her hand.  
  
"Ah ah ah. There's a price to pay before you can take it home. A high price." The shopkeeper replied.  
  
"Here." Buffy poured tons and tons of gold coins on the counter.  
  
"That will do." The shopkeeper took all of the coins, pleased, and put the broom back in it's case, handing it carefully to Dawn and Buffy. "Take good care of it."  
  
"Thank you. Come on, let's go." Buffy said and they went out of the door, heading back to Hogwarts.  
  
******To be Continued******  
  
  
  
Next Chapter of Hogwarts and The Scoobies: It's soon to be Christmas. Ron and Ginny come back. Hermione tries cheering him up. Malfoy finds out something. No house can stop him. Fear ensues. Giles finishes his research up on....ha! You find out!  
  
author's note: Sorry if they're late. I'm some how not able to upload my chapters. I have to have a friend upload them on her computer. Later days. 


	16. One Cold Night

author: Brandi Vincent  
  
disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, nor Harry Potter. Joss Whedon and J.K. Rowling own their characters from their imaginary story.  
  
title: Hogwarts and The Scoobies  
  
chapter: 16 One Cold Night  
  
recommended fanfictions: Paint the Stars In the Sky, The Seed of Good and Evil, I Hate Goblins!, Spike and I are in a Band, Keep my Heart  
  
  
  
******Chapter 16: One Cold Night******  
  
"I love it! I love it! I love it!" Dawn said over and over again, riding her Xtreme 5000 on the field. It was around 7:25 PM.  
  
"Dawn, it's getting colder! Let's go inside!" Buffy shouted at Dawn, rubbing her glved hands together.  
  
"Hold on!" Dawn shouted back, zooming farther.  
  
"Dawn!" Buffy started getting colder and colder by the minute. "Dawn!" Dawn wouldn't listen. She was having way too much fun on her own. "Dawn!" Her mouth started getting dry and she couldn't shout Dawn's name anymore. Only a scratchy cough came out. Then she saw, up ahead, dementors crossing the field out of the foggy, snowy distance. "Dementors." She squeaked. She taught a class once in Defense Against the Dark Arts about dementors. She knew alot about them. But she couldn't move. Her feet were numb and frozen, she tried running but fell. The dementors got closer, pointing their boney, white fingers at her and nodding together. Her happiness fell apart and her mind went blank. But she could hear a distant voice in her head. She could hear herself in her lonely scene of life panicing over her mother. Then the screams of the innocent from Glory and her minions, and her falling into the hell mouth. She closed her eyes tight and took a deep breathe. Those horrible stages in life taunted her and the dementors floated closer. Dawn felt the same senseation as well. She looked down and was horrified on what she saw. Child hood memories of mistakes in life floated through. Was it just her? She had no way of knowing. She saw Buffy laying motionless on the ground and paniced. She stooped down and lifted Buffy with much exhaustion onto the broom and flew off, away from the quite close dememtors. Then she realized something. She remembered Harry, Malfoy, and herself banging on the door at the beginning of the year. It was locked. Her lips quivered and she was terrified. What would she do? What could she do? Buffy was unconsciouse. The only thing left was to bang hard on the door, hoping Anya was on her night walk through the castle. Nobody opened it. The dementors came closer to them. There was no way out. She fell to the ground and slept ut of exhaustion and numbness. Nor could she remember what happened next. Just awaiting the morning. The next day she would hopefully be awakened by the bright sun and Buffy and she would go inside and act like everything was alright. If only, if only.  
  
******At Breakfast******  
  
"Hey guys, where's Buffy?" Willow asked, sitting down at the porfessor's table.  
  
"Last time I saw her, she was going to get Dawn's new broom." Tara replied.  
  
"New broom?" Anya asked.  
  
"Dawn got on the Gryffindor Quidditch team." Tara replied.  
  
"Where is she now?" Willow asked.  
  
"Where's Dawn now?" Xander asked too, glancing from table to table for Dawn.  
  
"Look at the last table you ninny." Spike replied.  
  
"She's not there." Xander informed.  
  
"Where are they?" Giles asked.  
  
At the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Have you seen Dawn yet?" Harry asked Hermione.  
  
"She didn't go to bed last night." Hermione replied.  
  
"Well she went to go see Professor Summers. You know, her sister. I don't know why."  
  
"Maybe she fell asleep there."  
  
"She's on the Quidditch team."  
  
"Maybe she went to get a new broom."  
  
"What if she's in...AH!" Harry was lifted up off of his seat. You can guess it wasn't Malfoy.  
  
"Where are they? Where is she? What happened?" Spike ordered, slamming Harry on the table, crashing against the plates.  
  
"I don't know where Dawn is!" Harry shrieked. "I was hoping you'd know!"  
  
"Well, I don't. And her sister is gone as well." Spike gritted his teeth. Everybody was looking now.]  
  
"Spike. Calm down." Oz said, grabbing hold of Spike's arm and pulling it off of Harry.  
  
"Shove off tender foot." Spike hissed.  
  
"Hey. I'm not a tender foot." Oz pulled Spike's arm behind Spike's back and flipped him on the ground.  
  
"Ouch. Watch it!" Spike hollered. Oz helped Harry off of the table.  
  
"He gets a bit carried away when he's under pressure." Oz said.  
  
"Seems so." Harry replied, carrassing his arm.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen." Dumbledore announced. "May I have you attention please!" Everybody turned from Spike to Dumbledore, who looked very anxious about something. "I'm sorry to say one of our porfessors and one of our students are under the care of Madame Pomfrey, who just came back yesterday. They were out all night. And I hope all of you should know what that means." A commotion through out the students errupted.  
  
"Oh no." Harry gasped and ran out of the door, up to the Hospital Wing.  
  
"I take it that's not good." Xander said, they all glared at him.  
  
******The Hospital Wing******  
  
Buffy amd Dawn laid down on two seperate beds, eyes wide open and wouldn't blink until their eyes watered.  
  
"Kitty. Kitty. I want a kitty." Dawn muttered.  
  
"Coconut butter tastes good. Meow." Buffy said. They were a bit crazy. Dawn started singing.  
  
"'If only, if only.' The woodpecker sighed. 'This bark would be softer.' He cried and he cried. The wolf down below, licked his fangs and his chops. Tried climbing the tree, but fell down with some bops. The woodpecker perched on top of a branch. Kept crying and crying. He would fly to a ranch. 'If only, if only.' The wolf below sighed. 'My claws would be sharper.' He cried and he cried."  
  
"Dawn?" Harry asked, coming in. "Professor Summers?"  
  
"Mr. Potter, I'd advice that you get out." Madame Pomfrey ordered.  
  
"Can I just stay with Dawn?" Harry asked.  
  
"Certainly-"  
  
"Wait." Buffy said, interupting. They turned to her. She was sitting up and looking at Harry. "You. I know you. Who are you? You're my sister's boyfriend. You help her. You comfort her."  
  
"Yea. I'm Harry." Harry replied.  
  
"Hm. She wasn't like that before. I guess those Dementors didn't go completely to her head." Madame Pomfrey said.  
  
"May I stay?" Harry asked.  
  
"Little boy can stay." Buffy said and laid back down.  
  
"'If only, if only.' The woodpecker sighed. 'This bark would be softer.' He cried and he cried. The wolf down below, licked his fangs and his chops. Tried climbing the tree, but fell down with some bops. The woodpecker perched on top of a branch. Kept crying and crying. He would fly to a ranch. 'If only, if only.' The wolf below sighed. 'My claws would be sharper.' He cried and he cried." Dawn sang again.  
  
"She keeps singing that." Madame Pomfrey said. "I don't understand where that's from."  
  
"Maybe a book, or somebody else." Harry thought, sitting next to Dawn.  
  
"I remember song. The song from him." Dawn said.  
  
"From who?" Harry asked intently.  
  
"I woke up and he sang me back to sleep. He needed me asleep. He was going to take me." Dawn replied.  
  
"Who? Take where?"  
  
"It was dark and cold. He was coming. They were trying to get him. He ran away."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"He was old. His robes were torn. He had a wrinkly face. He kind of had long hair." Harry's eyes widened.  
  
"Thanks Dawn." Harry said and kissed her on her forehead, running out of the door.  
  
"I like him."  
  
******Back at Breakfast******  
  
Everybody was talking about the announcement. They all liked Dawn and Professors Summers. They were worried of what might have happened to them. Harry ran up to Dumbledore who was sitting down at the table.  
  
"Sir?" Harry asked.  
  
"What is it Harry?" Dumbledore asked, looking up at him.  
  
"Somebody tried taking Dawn last night." Harry replied.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"When they were outside, somebody sang her back to sleep so he could take her somewhere."  
  
"Oh my. I think I know."  
  
"So do I. But how could he get past the dementors?"  
  
"Trust me. He's pretty insane, I'm pretty sure the dementors would have little affect on him."  
  
"But...how?"  
  
"Stupid gits didn't watch over every part."  
  
"But I thought they were everywhere??"  
  
"I should have known! Why wouldn't I have protected that spot?"  
  
"What spot?"  
  
"The very spot where the old rat Scabbers turned into a real old man."  
  
"But didn't you block that up or something?"  
  
"There is another entrance into there. Didn't think Petigrue would be that clever to find it. I opened the second entrance up when Professor Lupin came back...you know...for his once a month illness."  
  
"And the dementors coildn't figure that out. Well that's just great."  
  
"His death eaters are hiding somewhere. Our guess is in the Forbidden Forest, so we have dementors all along there searching. But it seems yet again they've failed."  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
"The only thing we can do."  
  
"And that is sir?"  
  
"First of all, Dawn's little recovery is most important on details of what happened. Second of all, we have to close that second entrance. But I guarantee you that they won't be there anymore. He's probably moving place to place somewhere. That's what Mr. Giles and I are trying to figure out. And he tried taking Dawn for a reason."  
  
"What reason is that??"  
  
"Maybe you should ask Mr. Giles. Let alone his friends. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my studies on this whole mess." Dumbledore got up and walked down the aisle, going back up to his office. Harry just starred blankly back at him.  
  
******Later, At the Library******  
  
Spike, Willow, Tara, Lupin, Giles, Oz, Xander, and Anya met at the library after breakfast.  
  
"I can't believe it. Again. They're not crazy...are they?" Willow asked.  
  
"No. The dementors couldn't have gotten to them that badly...hopefully." Oz hugged her and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"And it seems Spike didn't hold it back much to take it on Harry." Xander smiled sarcastically.  
  
"Could you make it more obvious, Spike?" Lupin asked.  
  
"Hey! My girlfriend and her sister are up there hurt and...well...nutso." Spike defended.  
  
"Well lodydo then." Xander mocked.  
  
"Shut-up!" Anya yelled. Everybody looked over at her, shocked. "I'm sick and tired of everybody fighting. Dawn is that one that is most at risk and you all are fighting and sobbing instead of helping! And it's almost my wedding god damnit! I want everybody to be there! I mean EVERYBODY!" There was a long moment of silence.  
  
"Well...Anya. We didn't know you felt that way." Tara finally said.  
  
"Yea, well, I do." Anya said, holding her elbow.  
  
"Anya. We all know what is going on. And we are sorry for the inconvinience. But-" The door opened and everbody looked over.  
  
"Hi." Harry greeted briskly, walking in.  
  
"What do you want?" Spike asked coldly. Harry walked over to Spike and punched him straight in the jaw. "Bloody hell!"  
  
"I know you all know something. What is it? Voldemort is trying to capture Dawn for a reason." Harry said in a low tone, turning to everybody else. "You know something Mr. Giles that Dawn should know." Giles gulped and looked down.  
  
"Well..." He hesitated. "You don't know this...but Dawn is...how should a put this...a key. A key to a hell mouth." Giles hesitated.  
  
"A....what?" Harry asked, puzzlement crossing his face.  
  
"Harry. There is probably alot Dawn left out when she told you about her life." Willow said.  
  
"There is a hell mouth back in Sunnydale, California. I think you know that Professor Summers is a slayer. And last summer, this hell god, Glory, opened it and with Dawn. Dawn is a key. And I haven't told any of you yet, but Voldemort is trying to capture Dawn...in order to kill all of the muggles around the planet. Dumbledore called me over to help on some research. Evidently, I'm the only one he can trust with the information. Now, Dawn will be killed in this procedure. But we didn't tell her because we knew it would fright her. But it seems now we should have told her. Voldemort is going to do this powerful spell once he has her, in the Forbidden Forest. Since she is the hell mouth's key, she has this powerful blood in her that makes Voldemort's spell unstopable. Now that he almost has her, we have to be more cautious than ever. We don't exactly know what the spell is yet, so that's why we're still researching on what Voldemort is trying to do. It could be anything." Giles finally ended.  
  
"Giles, you knew about this and you didn't tell us?" Willow asked. Harry just starred at him, shocked. He looked down for a moment, then ran out of the door. He knew all he needed to know, and now he had to visit Dawn.  
  
******The Gryffindor Common Room******  
  
Hermione was doing her homework at a desk, when the portrait of the fat lady flung open. Nobody except her and a few others were in it, they were either still eating breakfast of what they could, or just walking around somewhere. She didn't bother looking up, still continuing her work. Somebody stepped in, setting down a suitcase.  
  
"Hermione?" A silent voice asked. She looked up and dropped her quill, shot up, and ran towards him.  
  
"Ron!" She yelled and threw her arms around his neck. "We missed you so much! I'm terribly sorry about-"  
  
"It's OK." Ron replied quickly.  
  
"I'm so happy you're here."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"You've missed alot."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About Dawn. About school. Alot. I've just missed you so much."  
  
"So have I." Hermione and Ron pulled away slowly from each other and looked into each other's eyes. Hermione was almost crying. "I think about you all of the time." Ron whispered. Hermione smiled, and Ron leaned into her, kissing her tenderly on the lips.  
  
******To be Continued******  
  
  
  
Next Chapter of Hogwarts and The Scoobies: Dawn soon turns sane again but finds out it is much safer with Malfoy. Which everybody knows, but doesn't want to admit, that it's true. Christmas is soon. Ron and Hermione go out. And Xander and Anya's wedding is very close. For further details, contact me at my e-mail address, wolfgurl2001@email.com.  
  
author's note: Muhahahahaha. Sorry. I just watched The Sixth Sense and I don't care what you say, but that movie is scary! I love Haley Joel Osmond. He's also in A.I., I love that movie. Haley Joel Osmond almost got the part of Harry Potter, but nooooooo! Daniel Radcliffe had to get it! But I also don't care what you think when I say I think he's cute also. So, R&R, and if you wanna ask any questions or blah blah blah, e-mail me. Ta ta for now! Cheerio! (I've always wanted to say that) 


	17. Move Out to Shout

author: Brandi Vincent  
  
disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, nor Harry Potter. Joss Whedon and J.K. Rowling own their characters from their imaginary story.  
  
title: Hogwarts and The Scoobies  
  
chapter: 17 Move Out to Shout  
  
recommended fanfictions: Paint the Stars In the Sky, The Seed of Good and Evil, I Hate Goblins!, Spike and I are in a Band, Keep my Heart  
  
  
  
******Chapter 17: Move Out to Shout******  
  
"'If only, if only.' The woodpecker sighed. 'This bark would be softer.' He cried and he cried. The wolf down below, licked his fangs and his chops. Tried climbing the tree, but fell down with some bops. The woodpecker perched on top of a branch. Kept crying and crying. He would fly to a ranch. 'If only, if only.' The wolf below sighed. 'My claws would be sharper.' He cried and he cried." Dawn sang again as Harry walked in. "Hello stranger."  
  
"Dawn. You know Voldemort? He's going to try to kill you so...becareful." Harry explained. Dawn looked at him frightened. "Good way tp put it, Harry." Harry muttered and walked towards her. "That was Voldemort that tried to take you away."  
  
"You mean the big meanie tried taking me?" Dawn asked.  
  
"He can't do that. She's my sister!" Buffy said.  
  
"It's OK, we'll protect her!" Harry said quickly.  
  
"Well, it's not a 'we'll', it's a 'him'." Somebody said from behind them, coming in. It was Giles. He had followed Harry up to the Hospital Wing.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, turning to him.  
  
"Harry, I'm terribly sorry," Giles said, "but we have to move Dawn back into Slytherin. I know it seems sudden, but it's for her's and everyone's sake."  
  
"Why?" Harry asked, confused.  
  
"She's safer there. With...Malfoy. I'm sorry. I know you love her, but this is the only way to make everybody safe. "  
  
"Why?" Harry started getting mad.  
  
"Well, I don't know if you or anybody knows this, but Malfoy is a death eater. Maybe not old enough to be an official one, but he is still a death eater."  
  
"How is that safe??"  
  
"Death eaters as young as him have this shield against Voldemort against people like Dawn. Well, that's a few amount of people, but it is true. I have been doing alot of research about this and I know what I'm talking about." Harry was stunned. He didn't want to believe that being with Malfoy was a safer plan.  
  
"OK, Dawn. We need to take your last shot. You too Buffy. And then you will be free to do what you want." Madame Pomfrey said, coming in with a needle shot. She gave Dawn and Buffy their last shot and they started feeling better. "That was one of my new medical potions." Buffy and Dawn started getting their memories back and getting back to sane. Dawn looked around in a serious manner and screamed, fainting afterwards.  
  
"Dawn?" Buffy looked over by her. "What happened?"  
  
"Dawn!" Harry ran by her side to see what was wrong.  
  
"Here." Dumbledore flicked his wand at her and her eyes opened slowly.  
  
"I can't belive it. I was flying on my new broom and dementors came so I picked up Buffy and flew to the door and they came closer and I fainted. Did I just now wake up? What happened?" Dawn said very quickly.  
  
"You woke up before and was a bit...." Harry couldn't find the perfect word.  
  
"Cookoo." Dumbledore said offhanded.  
  
"I guess you could put it that way." Harry scowled.  
  
"Dawn, you need to get back to Slytherin and quick." Dumbledore said out of nowhere.  
  
"Why?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Do you remember a song?" Dumbledore asked. Dawn thought hard for a moment, then started catching on to the tune playing back and fourth through her head.  
  
"Yea...'If only, if only.' The woodpecker sighed. 'This bark would be softer.' He cried and he cried. The wolf down below, licked his fangs and his chops. Tried climbing the tree, but fell down with some bops. The woodpecker perched on top of a branch. Kept crying and crying. He would fly to a ranch. 'If only, if only.' The wolf below sighed. 'My claws would be sharper.' He cried and he cried." Dawn sang slowly.  
  
"That's the death eater's song." Dumbledore replied.  
  
"What??" Dawn shrieked.  
  
"They sing that to their victims so they will fall into a deep sleep as long as they need them to. The dementors noticed...him quickly and came as soon as they could. Not soon enough to capture him."  
  
"A death eater tried taking me?"  
  
"No Dawn. The exact man that brought fear into the souls of wizards and muggles alike. Voldemort."  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
"So you see why it is so serious to bring you back into Slytherin."  
  
"Why Slytherin?"  
  
"Well, it's not too safe with Harry. No offense, Mr. Potter, but we need you with Malfoy."  
  
"You can't force me to love him."  
  
"But I thought you did?"  
  
"Why is Malfoy safe?"  
  
"Well.....because he is."  
  
"Why is Harry dangerous?"  
  
"Because Voldemort is also on his tail."  
  
"So after a few weeks of telling me I have to go in Gryffindor because it's safer there, it isn't?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"That doesn't make sense."  
  
"Neither does Professor Tralawney's fortune telling, but we still keep her. Now good day." Dumbledore tipped his long, witche's hat and left the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm sorry Dawn." Harry said.  
  
"No! Why?? Why is Malfoy so safe and you're not! I want to know!" Dawn snapped.  
  
"I...don't know."  
  
"I don't see what's the big deal. It's not like he's some strong and powerful death eater."  
  
"Wooo...heheh."  
  
"What?"  
  
******The Library******  
  
Buffy walked into the library after recovering from the Hospital Wing. Everybody of the Scooby Gang was in there. Everybody of the Scooby Gang was looking at her.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" Willow asked slowly.  
  
"Yea. Why?" Buffy replied. They all sighed and went back to their studies. "What's up?"  
  
"We were afraid you'd be a little nutty still." Oz knocked on his head as he said it.  
  
"Oh. I feel better. But Dawn doesn't. She has to go back in Slytherin." Buffy replied. They all dropped what they were holding and looked up.  
  
"But she'll get killed!" Xander shrieked.  
  
"No. It'll be safer actually. It really sucks. Now she has to quit the Gryffindor Quidditch team and all." Buffy replied.  
  
"That sucks." Anya looked down.  
  
"Yea. But it's all of the works of Dumbledore." Buffy said.  
  
"Can't spell Dumbledore with out dumb." Xander muttered.  
  
"What was that?" Anya asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Good. Because our wedding is the day before everybody leaves for Christmas vacation. Which is in five days."  
  
"Oh yea."  
  
"How could you forget??"  
  
"I didn't! It's just that the whole school will be there..."  
  
"And you're scared." Spike finished for him, coming in. "Buffy!" He ran over by her and kissed her.  
  
"Where were you?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Talking with Malfoy. Somebody told me on my way that Dawn has to go back there so I made a few things clear with the slug." Spike replied.  
  
"I don't even want to know what those are." Giles took off his glasses and started wiping them off.  
  
"My wedding! My wedding! My baby! My baby!" Anya cheered, closing her 'specialy' ordered in bridals magizine.  
  
"We know. You've mentioned it about sixty-two times right now." Oz said.  
  
"No, sixty-three." Lupin said.  
  
"You've been keeping count?" Tara asked.  
  
"Yep. It's all down here. See, tuesday was a close record of fifty-eight." Lupin replied.  
  
"Come on. It's almost time for lunch." Xander pulled up his sleeve of his robes and looked at his watch. "Hm. It's been that time for about six months now." As he said so, they scattered out of the door and into lunch. "Hey!" He ran after them, leaving Anya behind.  
  
"Hey! Lady with a baby!" Anya yelled. They all realized that Anya wasn't with them and turned around uneasily, heading back to the library.  
  
******At Lunch Later******  
  
"So this is my last lunch in Gryffindor." Dawn sighed. "This really sucks."  
  
"Yep." Harry mumbled. He was way too depressed to eat, so he just moved his food around.  
  
"Harry, don't be more depressed than me please." Dawn asked. Harry looked up and she smiled.  
  
"You won't go out with Malfoy and dump me, right?" Harry asked.  
  
"No!" Dawn exclaimed and hugged Harry. "I like you, Harry. Never forget it." He returned her smile and looked around them.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" He asked.  
  
At the professor table.  
  
"I have a class next hour." Xander announced. They all starred at him.  
  
"We all do." Buffy said. "That sucks. Teaching again, A monday."  
  
"But Friday is the end of it! And Saturday is the big day!" Anya beamed.  
  
"We all can't wait." They all said, forcing a smile. It's not that they weren't happy for her, it's just that she mentioned it so often.  
  
"My wedding! My wedding! My Baby! MY baby!" Anya started cheering.  
  
"Aha! Sixty-four! Two more and I set a record!" Lupin exclaimed.  
  
"Your record? What record?" Buffy asked.  
  
"MY record since this is as many times as I caught her yelling it." Lupin beamed.  
  
******After Breakfast******  
  
"Let's go get my stuff and get it over with." Dawn groaned. They still had some time on their hands before their next hour. Harry nodded and they went through the fat lady portrait, crawling through the open space and entering the common room. They saw right away blazing, bright, red hair in a corner of the room.  
  
"Ron??" Dawn and Harry shrieked. He pulled away from Hermione, who he was pressing up against the wall and kissing. Dawn and Harry ran over to him and gave him a huge hug.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Dawn beamed.  
  
"Believe it." Ron choked. "Now let me go, before another one of my family dies. Mainly me."  
  
"Oh, uh, sorry." Harrp and Dawn let go.  
  
"I missed alot?" Ron asked.  
  
"You missed alot." Dawn and Harry said together.  
  
"Wait, aren't you in Slytherin?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yep. Just getting my stuff." Dawn groaned.  
  
"Uh...what?" Ron said.  
  
"You missed alot." Harry nodded.  
  
"I think my packing can wait a while." Dawn smiled.  
  
******That Night******  
  
"Great. I'm all happy and it went down the drain." Dawn plopped on her bed in the girls dormitory.  
  
"This is all going so fast. I don't want you to go." Hermione pleaded.  
  
"Take that up with Dumbledore then." They started packing up Dawn's belongings. "Harry will be so depressed the next few weeks my guess."  
  
"Are you kidding? The next few months." They took her suitcases and slowly carried them down the spiral stairs, savering every moment. The whole common room was quiet and dark.  
  
"I can't see anything. Get out your wand." Before Hermione could even touch her wand, the whole room lit up with crowds of Gryffindors surrounding the room.  
  
"Bye Dawn!" They all yelled, very mournfully.  
  
"Aw! I'll miss you guys too!" Dawn replied. Not everyone was there of course, Dawn didn't know everybody.  
  
"I miss a few weeks and I miss everything!" Ron groaned again. "I couldn't even experiance the fact that Malfoy sold out! ER!"  
  
"I'll see ya around, Ron." Dawn hugged him.  
  
"Hey, what about me?" Harry asked from behind her.  
  
"You get something more." Dawn turned around and kissed him. "I'll miss you. And I'll miss you and you and you-" Dawn went on, saying bye to her other good friends in Gryffindor. Seamus kept in the back, embarrssed. Finally she had to go. She picked up her suitcases and left the Gryffindor common room, everybody scowling about Slytherin from behind.  
  
******Slytherin Common Room******  
  
It was very dim in the Slytherin's Commom Room when Dawn arrived. It was always like that. No loud noise, just murmers and laughs about anything. Then she noticed a slicked back blonde haired guy in the back with Crabbe and Goyle, laughing and mocking others. Dawn put up her courage and walked up to the girls dormitory, putting away her stuff. Nobody had even noticed that Dawn was in Gryffindor. So nobody asked when she came in. Harry and her didn't really brake up, but it was a close brake up kind of thing. They decided if things change for her to some how not be near Malfoy all of the time, they would automatically go out on the spot again. If things changed, that is. Which with Voldemort, they never would. She came back down and sat in a chair somewhere, reading her book again, called Staying Fat for Sarah Byrnes. Some boys of Slytherin came near Dawn to 'talk' to her. These guys weren't ugly. They were either in 5th year or 6th year; flirting with Dawn. She enjoyed the attention, so soon. Malfoy noticed this, still laughing, and nudged Crabbe and Goyle. They saw too and he walked over by Dawn. The boys saw him and hesitated, saying bye to Dawn and leaving.  
  
"Aw, you scared them away." Dawn smiled as he sat down.  
  
"Well, you know, it's a thing with me." Malfoy replied. "So where were you this past month? I've seen you in class but didn't get the chance to talk to you. Harry and his 'friends' were surrounding you."  
  
"Oh, my older sister, Professor Summers you may know her as, told me I had to sleep in her room because she thought a desiese was going around. I told her it wasn't true but she insisted."  
  
"She's too overpretected over you."  
  
"...yea. I guess."  
  
"I was going to go find you this morning at breakfast but I had to skip it, homework I HAD to complete."  
  
"That sucks."  
  
"Yea." Malfoy's eyes sparkled. It made Dawn melt with affection some how, the way he always looked at her. He looked as though he would NEVER try to kill her. But who knows...  
  
******To be Continued******  
  
  
  
Next Chapter of Hogwarts and The Scoobies: It's Christmas. But before that, the week goes by fast and it's Anya's and Xander's wedding!!! Will Lupin break his record?  
  
author's note: Sorry it's late. I've just had a friend over the entire weekend so you know how it is. I'm running out of ideas! But don't worry, writer's block doesn't last long. But my longest writer's block lasted about four months...isn't it dreadful?? 


	18. Hell of a Wedding

author: Brandi Vincent  
  
disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, nor Harry Potter. Joss Whedon and J.K. Rowling own their characters from their imaginary story.  
  
title: Hogwarts and The Scoobies  
  
chapter: 18 Hell of a Wedding  
  
recommended fanfictions: Paint the Stars In the Sky, The Seed of Good and Evil, I Hate Goblins!, Spike and I are in a Band, Keep my Heart  
  
  
  
******Chapter 18: Hell of a Wedding******  
  
Throughout the week, everything was back to normal. But the only thing wrong, was Dawn and Harry. They weren't hanging out. Also because that Malfoy kept blocking Harry's view. Dawn missed him. Malfoy wasn't that bad, but Harry was affectionate, caring, sweet, and not to mention cute. But who could resist Malfoy? Top hottie in Slytherin.  
  
"I can't wait! I can't wait! I'm so excited!" Anya kept sating. Then she groaned and let her face fall. "I can't do this! I'm so nervous that I'll porbably trip and fall on my face and my huge dress will flap up."  
  
"Don't worry, Anya. Only the entire school is out there, it's not like the entire country is here." Willow said. Anya had given them their dresses. Red like the blood of mortal flesh.  
  
"Wow. That makes me feel a whole lot better." Anya said, stuffing her face in her pillow.  
  
"Uh, sorry." Willow said as somebody knocked on the door. "Oh, that should be, uh, Remess. I'll get it." Willow opened the door and saw Lupin come in, looking down at a piece of parchment.  
  
"The count is in: 342 times." Lupin said.  
  
"Do you have the flowers?" Willow asked, rolling her eyes.  
  
"What flowers?" Lupin asked, looking up.  
  
"For Anya??"  
  
"Oh yea, Giles has them."  
  
"Uh!" Willow shoved him out of the door and looked back to Anya. "See? No biggie!"  
  
******The Great Hall******  
  
Chairs were placed in rows down to the door, split up from a red carpet.  
  
"Demons aren't going to be here, are they?" Oz asked Dawn.  
  
"Of course not! I hope..." Dawn replied, in the first row. All of the students starting piling in now, through the huge doors.  
  
"Where's Xander?" Oz asked again.  
  
"You know, by any degree, I have a theory that he'd be running away instead of the bride." Dawn laughed.  
  
"Hey, whatcha guys talking about?" Xander asked, walking up to the front.  
  
"Nothing." Oz defended quickly.  
  
"Scared?" Dawn asked him.  
  
"You kidding?" Xander laughed, then looked around. "I'm absolutley terrified! What do you think, I'm scarred??" He lowered his voice harshly.  
  
"Hey, aren't you the flower girl?" Oz asked Dawn.  
  
"Keep your voice low and I'm not." Dawn said.  
  
"Yea, you are, come on back here." Xander pulled at Dawn's arm down the red carpet.  
  
"Good look." Oz flashed her a thumbs up, smiling sarcastically.  
  
"Sleep with one eye open, Oz!" Dawn shouted before she was pulled into the main hall.  
  
******The Wedding******  
  
"Go! Go! Go!" Buffy gestured to Dawn for her to go walking down the aisle.  
  
"I'm not flipping pedals if that's what you want." Dawn said, and came out of the hallway, smiling as she strode down the aisle. Everybody stared at her. She was beautiful. She held a basket of flowers, but she didn't throw them around like a five year old. As she came up to the front, she stood across from the gloomy ring bear, which was Oz. Then came the three bride's maids, in their scarlet red laced dresses. First was Buffy, then Tara, then Willow, all looking identical to one another.  
  
"They look so beautiful." Anya covered her mouth, almost crying.  
  
"Ready to go soon?" Giles asked her.  
  
"Just peachy." Anya's stomach lurched. As everything was a go, the music got heavier from the organ, and Anya and Giles hooked arms, walking down the aisle. Everybody turned their heads to see the pearly white poofy dress of Anya. She looked beautiful as everybody else thought. When she came to the front, she stood next to Xander and Giles walked to the side of them with Oz.  
  
//Don't know any wedding sayings, so let's say I did but I didn't//  
  
"Now, you may, kiss the bride." The minister said, closing the book he was holding as Anya and Xander kissed passionatly. Everybody around cheered. Buffy started to cry.  
  
"It's so beautiful." Buffy cried.  
  
"It's OK, Buffy." Oz patted her back as everybody still cheered and hooted.  
  
"Get me a tissue!" Willow started crying as well, crying on Buffy's sholder. Tara didn't, she just smiled at the beautiful room surrounding them. The ceiling was charmed to look like a blue sky and fluffy clouds. Dumbledore was the one who had closed the book, and smiled at the happily married couple.  
  
"Did anybody hear that?" Dawn asked, nudging Giles.  
  
"Hear what?" Giles asked, beaming. Dawn wasn't, a cross of confusion and anxiousness took over her expression. "What is it?" Then Giles put his ear to the air, too. He started hearing it as well. Then he nudged Dumbledore. "Albus, do you hear that?" Dumbledore stopped smiling and fear crossed his face.  
  
"They're coming for her." Dumbledore whispered.  
  
"Pardon?" Giles asked.  
  
"Dawn! They're coming for Dawn!" He started shouting. He pointed his wand at the door and the door started turning to medal. It was too late. A full grown, giant Happet flew in, crashing the door and making a huge hole, flapping it's full grown wings wildly.  
  
"I thought they couldn't fly." Dawn squeaked.  
  
"Just because they look like chickens doesn't mean they don't soar like eagles." Tara replied, terrified. "Come on!" Tara grabbed Dawn's hand.  
  
"Holy crap!" Hagrid stood up, looking up at the dark creature. It was carrying some one. Then hooded figures flew in on brooms, wearing all black.  
  
"Death eaters." Oz muttered, looking up at them, terrified as well. Everybody tried flinging curses and spells at them, but it wouldn't work. It was like they were curse proof. Malfoy's eyes grew wide when he saw somebody he recognized and knew. That very man took down his hood and looked around, happily. Then he spotted the blonde and flew down.  
  
"Ah, Draco. What do you think?" He asked, looking around. The death eaters were flying around, scaring every soul in there. Dumbledore tried fighting them off, but nothing would work. But he did put a protection spell over everybody in the room. It helped alot actually. The students couldn't do anything but run out of the door, frightned of the giant Happet that was being ridden my Voldemort in the (not so pretty) flesh.  
  
"Run." His scratchy, demon voice said to all of them, grinning evily. Then he looked around. Where was his key ingrediant? He hissed and directed for his death eaters to go look for Dawn and bring her to him. Lucius nodded towards him, then looked back to Malfoy.  
  
"Do me a favor, son. And bring Harry into the Forbidden Forest between the magical waterfall and the orange road, where we'll be." He said and pushed up into the air, flying off down the corridors.  
  
******Dan and Tara******  
  
"Where do we go?!" Dawn panted, running with Tara down a long hall full of moving paintings.  
  
"Any where but where the death eaters are!" Tara replied, terribly worried of it all.  
  
"This can't be happening! It's Anya's wedding and almost Christmas!"  
  
"Just keep moving!" They started running down a different hall. All of the other students had piled into their rightful common rooms. Dawn didn't really have a rightful one. But she had an idea. Who would suspect her of being in Slytherin?  
  
"Come on! To the Slytherin tower!" Dawn sped off to a different direction, while Tara followed.  
  
******Slytherin Common Room******  
  
"We'll be safe here." Dawn huffed, sitting on a chair and catching her breathe.  
  
"Are you sure?" Tara looked anxiously around.  
  
"No sweat." Tara sat down in the dark and closed her eyes, wishing it would all go away. But it didn't.  
  
"Dawn? Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm-" Dawn silenced and heard something, "not so sure." Tara heard it too. The sound of silent buzzing of a broom.  
  
"Run Dawn!" Dawn shot up, but it was too late again. A black broom tore through the portrait. Then more poured in. Dawn froze. She couldn't move. Lucius smiled, hood pulled over his head and landed next to Dawn.  
  
"Where's one of your friends to save you now?" He asked darkly, then laughed.  
  
"Right here!" Tara ran up out of the dark and smacked him in the head with a wicker chair and grabbed Dawn's arm. "Come on!" But before they could run, Tara was shocked from an energy of lightning from another death eater.  
  
******Around the Corridors******  
  
"Potter!" Malfoy yelled and ran after Harry down the halls where Harry was searching.  
  
"What is it, death eater? Call upon your father to bring along chaos?" Harry snapped. Malfoy shot him a glare but continued.  
  
"Dawn's in trouble. I need your help."  
  
"Wow. Never thought you'd ever need my help, dragon breathe."  
  
"My father came here with Voldemort, and I want them gone just as much as you do. He says I'm destined to be a death eater, and as much as evil as you think I may be, I NEVER want to follow in my fathers footsteps."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"I was not his only son, Potter. I had a little brother, Joey. No one could seperate us. He was my little brother and I loved him. He was eight when my father killed him."  
  
"He was what??"  
  
"My father killed him!" He shrieked, eyes getting puffy." Joey was listening on my father's conversation with my fathers companions. My father is CRAZY. Joey didn't even get to tell me what he'd heard."  
  
"Why did he...you know?"  
  
"My father has alot of anger. When he saw Joey peeking in through the corner of his den, he couldn't let Joey go. Joey was the only good Malfoy. He would tell what my father said to others. It was right before I went off to Hogwarts. In the fifth grade."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"I still miss him. We did alot together. To trading wizard cards to checking out girls. But Joey wasn't all that of a pig. And I want to make it up to him why I wasn't there. And we ae rescueing Dawn. They have her. We have to get her back. And I need your help. NOW!" Malfoy yelled, waiting for a response.  
  
"I want to get Dawn back too. And I'm sorry for your brother and you." Malfoy gave a tiny smile then ran off, expecting Harry to follow.  
  
******The Great Hall******  
  
"They're gone." Oz said, getting up from under some chairs and rubble.  
  
"You think??" Buffy shrieked. "Where's Harry? Where's Dawn??"  
  
"My guess-"  
  
"Don't guess." Giles hushed Willow.  
  
"Where's Tara?" Lupin asked. They all looked around, then ran out of the door.  
  
******The Slytherin Common Room******  
  
The Scooby gang ran through the Slytherin's portrait and looked around anxiously.  
  
"Tara!" Xander shrieked and they ran over to a dark corner of the room, where she laid motionless.  
  
"What happened?" Buffy asked. Tara didn't answer.  
  
"Where is Dawn?" Oz asked. Silent.  
  
******The Forbidden Forest******  
  
"How could they let their guard down?" Harry asked as he and Malfoy strutted inside the dark woods.  
  
"Sodding wedding." Malfoy muttered and tore through some bushed and weeds.  
  
"Where did they take her?"  
  
"In between the waterfall and the orange path. Just like old times."  
  
"Old what?"  
  
"I was baptised in that waterfall. That's why I'm destined to be a death eater."  
  
"How far is it?"  
  
"Long walk. About five hours. We have 'til night fall, where they'll do the ritual."  
  
"It was 7 when we left."  
  
"At 12 it starts. We need to get there fast." Harry rubbed his hands together. It was cold. Very cold. Snowing hard, and in the forbidden forest made it worse. Dead cold. There was something in there. Something demented. But all they could hear was the rustling of leaves and the whistling of the harsh december winds.  
  
******To be Continued******  
  
  
  
Next Chapter of Hogwarts and The Scoobies: What does the Scooby Gang do now? Alot, that's right!  
  
author's note: So sorry it's really late!!! But recognize the last sentence? I couldn't help but use my username at such a perfect moment! See ya. But don't expect the next chapter to be THAT soon. Bye! 


End file.
